Ashes To Ashes: A New Begin
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Después del primer incidente en Requiem, y con la "muerte" de su compañera aun fresca en su mente. El legendario Spartan-117 no ve mas opción que seguir adelante. Cumplir su deber con el UNSC, la Tierra y la humanidad. Pero no esta solo; Únete a la tripulación del UNSC-Arceus, quienes apoyaran al Jefe Maestro en esta nueva aventura. AU linea temporal alterna. Múltiples personajes.
1. Prologo

**Cenizas a las cenizas: Renacimiento.**

.

.

_By Sato Vampire._

.

.

_Hola, que tal queridos lectores y gente de Fanfiction net. Aquí Sato Vampire y vengo con OTRO fic que estoy escribiendo desde hace tiempo o mejor dicho que tengo desde hace tiempo en producción. Mmmm voy a serles sincero, muchos de los fics que eh publicado son de invención por así decirlo, contemporánea, muy pocos fics son verdaderas reliquias que vengo planeando desde bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo. _

_Este trabajo en particular ah tenido precuelas y secuelas más o menos acordes a eventos que pensé serian demasiado grandes para omitirlos, y bueno viendo que la vida sigue y poco tiempo tengo, aprovecho este periodo de descanso para poder publicar muchas cosas que honestamente no eh podido hacer en mucho rato. _

_Este fic o la versión que van a leer es la que definí acorde a lo que estoy haciendo con otros fics, y eh de suponer que si algún lector ah leído otros de mis trabajos, entonces podrá captar alguna influencia de estos en esta historia. _

_Bueno al grano, este es un crossover, entre dos de mis franquicias favoritas; Pokemon y Halo. Así es, así que si eres o no fan de alguna de estas dos sagas pues de sugiero te pongas cómodo y disfrutes de la historia. Si de casualidad has seguido otros de mis fics entenderás algunas cuantas curiosidades meras y mundanas, lo demás es más que aceptable y pienso que será muy entretenido. Tú darás tu propio veredicto. Solo déjame decirte que si bien no es el único crossover Pokemon&Halo que existen en fanfiction, puedo asegurar que es uno que rompe la regla._

_**N.A.**__ Vamos a lo de ley; Pokemon, personajes y sagas son propiedad de Nintendo y su creador Satoshi Tajiri. Halo, personajes y saga son propiedad de 343 industies y anteriormente de Bungie…un servidor solo toma prestados ideas, conceptos y personajes para crear este fanfic sin fines de lucro y como mera expectativa de entretener. Sin más preámbulos, pasemos al fic._

.

.

/

.

.

**Ashes to Ashes**

.

.

.

_Familia…_

.

.

Él tuvo una verdadera familia…hace mucho tiempo, tanto que le era difícil recordar algunas cosas respecto a ellos, quizá a quien más podría recordar, era a su madre. Ella era especial y aun después de tantos años, la recordaba casi en su totalidad. Lamentablemente las cosas habían cambiado. Después de eso, entendió que tuvo una madre diferente, pero nunca le llamo como tal, solo se le refería a ella como la "Doctora/mama".

Tuvo a muchos hermanos y hermanas; compañeros con quienes creció y vivió muchas aventuras durante su infancia, quizá no la mejor que pudiese recibir un niño pero fue infancia. A pesar de ser muchos; todos ellos fueron especiales para él, todos lo eran y siempre superaron desafíos y riesgos estando unidos, cooperando y trabajando juntos. Cuando crecieron fueron premiados con habilidades y actitudes dignas de unos pocos, se volvieron Titanes entre los hombres. Pero a pesar de lo fuertes, determinados y habilidosos que eran, ellos podían morir. Y durante mucho tiempo, aquello era impensable, hasta que sucedió.

Hizo falta una guerra sin igual en la historia humana, un enemigo determinado en erradícalos a ellos y su especie de la galaxia, un ente alienígena arcano y malévolo con ansias de consumirlos y una serie de inconveniencias para lograr lo que en un momento pensó imposible. Ahora…solo quedaba él…al final era él último de ellos. El último hombre en pie. Y fue él quien dio por terminado al máximo conflicto de la historia humana.

Hizo falta eso y cuantos…10 años en criogenia para luego de un brusco despertar, una odisea digna de un héroe olímpico y una batalla contra un dios alienígena antiquísimo con deseos de vengarse de la raza humana, para darse cuenta que si aún quedaba algo de su familia esta había sido sacrificada para obtener la última victoria.

Y ahora...ahora…al verse reflejado a través de aquel enorme ventanal, donde podía ver a trasfondo; el mundo por el que tanto lucho, perdió y sacrifico. La tierra; la misma que le devolvía un hermoso panorama magnifico y esplendoroso. La Tierra…el teniente Cilan se lo había dicho hace poco…aun sin ser su mundo materno le había considerado un hogar. Realmente era hermoso, y a pesar de todo; este mundo, este planeta…era algo…indescriptible, algo único que lo hacía hogar de todo humano aun después de una vida para haberlo visto.

.

.

-…Adiós…-Su voz, distorsionada por el casco, se escucho exclamar esa palabra dirigida a la nada aparente, pero no; él sabía muy bien de quien se despedía…su compañera de batalla…su nombre…como debía de nombrarla, más bien a quien había que nombrar; la persona que había sido en vida, o quien fue después de su "reencuentro" se había prometido a reverenciar a los caídos que otrora habían sido sus hermanos y hermanas de la batalla. Y esta "chica" había sido uno de ellos, aun antes de su segunda "perdida". Su vista divagaba en el hermoso planeta mientras el reflejo en el ventanal le devolvió su reflejo tal cual era. Ese casco, esa armadura le había acompañado durante mucho, mucho tiempo; tanto que ya le era difícil reconocerse si lo retiraba, y prácticamente muy pocos lo habían visto verdaderamente como era. Pocas veces las personas le habían llamado por su nombre verdadero, siempre lo habían nombrado por su rango o mejor aún, por su titulo; "Spartan" dioses de la guerra; demonios a los ojos de sus enemigos alienígenas, de eso, durante muchos años. De hecho…cuantos años habían pasado ya…acaso eran 2, 5…10 años.

.

.

-Jefe…-La voz de la teniente Hilda le llamo. Supuso que después de su "plática" con el teniente Cilan, podría disfrutar de un momento a solas, pero bueno…parecía que eso ya no era posible.

.

.

Hilda…una de los nuevos Spartans IV, miro al que podría considerarse, una leyenda viviente. El salvador de la Humanidad y defensor de la Tierra. El poderoso Spartan serie II a quien se le conocía más por…Jefe Maestro. Hilda nunca creyó estar en presencia de un héroe casi mítico. Aun cuando ella misma era un Spartan, cierto era que no era capaz de compararse siquiera con este titán, prácticamente en decadencia. Aun así, la teniente había sostenido su porte, al menos debía demostrar tener la suficiente capacidad para luchar a su lado de ser necesario.

Cuando el gigante serie dos, volteo a mirarle, sostuvo su mirada sobre la joven mujer blindada, a diferencia de este, Hilda no tenia su casco puesto, pero como mujer; podía intuir que el jefe parecía estar fuera de sí…reflexivo, tal vez distraído. Ella no era ajena a eso, ya era noticia popular a bordo de la UNSC-Infinity, que el Spartan tenía una IA compañera, aparentemente; casi humana. Cuya "muerte" acontecida en la última batalla, había afectado notoriamente al soldado.

.

.

-Lamento la interrupción jefe…pero...tenemos vivistas. Allá abajo hay alguien de alto rango que quiere hablar con usted. –Fue el mensaje entregado. –Por favor acompáñeme jefe…estoy segura que un reconocimiento aun mas especial podría hacerle sentirse mejor. –dicho de otra forma el Spartan II no tenía nada mejor que hacer. No le interesaba la gloria de su victoria, hacía tiempo que había dejado de seguir esos logros, solo quería tal vez por un momento volver al campo de batalla.

.

.

/

.

.

Ambos Spartans caminaban por un enorme pasillo en una de las numerosas cubiertas de la Infinity. Mientras el jefe se movía de forma monótona, como si un robot fuese, siguió a su hermana de la batalla, misma que parecía tener un avance más suelto y sutil, curiosamente las mujeres siempre se han caracterizado por ser el equivalente de una aguja a comparación de un mazo (hombre) y claro está, esto tenía un fin. De apariencia frágil y delicada, a veces las agujas proporcionan las heridas más letales posibles.

.

.

-¿Me preguntaba si usted conoce a la doctora Juniper? –Tengo entendió que fue una asistente de la mismísima Doctora Halsey…por no decir que fue de los que siguieron su trabajo. Nosotros somos parte de esa extensión. Hilda explicaba su origen compartido con el Spartan más viejo.

-…La verdad…no. No pude ver a la doctora después de Reach…-Contesto el jefe, luego de refrescar un poco su amplia y superdotada memoria.

-¿En serio…? Vaya…supongo que las cosas no han sido muy tranquilas para usted. –Hilda volvió su flanco hacia su "Hermano Mayor" –Se que nosotros no conocemos otra cosa que la guerra jefe, pero tengo fe que usted podrá encontrar el camino, quizá estuvo fuera mucho tiempo, pero confió que sabrá ponerse a día. –Ella le concedió una sonrisa, algo que al Spartan le parecía confuso, después de todo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a alguno de sus hermanos sonreír así? La verdad ya no se acordaba.

.

.

Hilda se detuvo frente a una puerta bipartida la cual se abrió a la orden de un botón en el panel del marco. Las puertas se deslizaron dejando paso a uno de los hangares de la masiva nave. Debido a que la Infinity aun se encontraba en tareas de reparación y mantenimiento, la embarcación se encontraba en órbita geosincrona por lo que su velocidad era mucho más lenta y estable como si fuese una estación espacial más que una nave capital. Haciendo de su interceptación y posterior arribo, mas fácil y rápido.

Los dos soldados ingresaron a uno de los hangares de la Infinty, al cual se había acondicionado espacio y hecho los preparativos para el arribo de una nave de alto estatus. El jefe y la teniente no tardaron en toparse con Cilan y su tripulación de oficiales principales, aparentemente el motivo de su llamado era para el recibimiento de alguien de suma importancia en el comando de flota.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en posición y los preparativos listos, la nave visitante ya estaba arribando, era de un diseño sigiloso elegante y furtivo, de un tamaño considerable, no muy grande ni muy pequeño. El jefe la reconoció por haberlas utilizado en más de una ocasión; se trataba de un Prowler merodeador. Estas naves eran utilizadas por la inteligencia naval, mejor conocida como ONI, lo que significaba que una persona de alto rango venia abordo. No es que eso sorprendiese al jefe, sino que a pesar de lo relativamente ajetreado que las cosas habían estado en la última batalla, solo fuera una pequeña comitiva la que venía de visita. Como si lo que había acontecido en la superficie intentase ser contenido del saber público.

El comandante y actual capitán de la Infinity; Cilan se encontraba acompañado de sus oficiales principales y de parte del personal de más rango entre la tripulación, incluidos el resto de los Spartans IV y por supuesto el jefe maestro. Todos ellos se encontraban en formación en torno a la nave atracada en la bahía y delineando un pasillo desde la escotilla de descenso hasta donde el capitán y sus oficiales se hallaba; quedando el capitán Cilan y sus cuatro oficiales principales frente a la comitiva, con el jefe y la teniente a su flanco derecho.

La tripulación del Prowler no tardo en hacer acto de presencia, una escuadra de guardias imperiales al frente, estos agentes era parte del personal de fuerzas especiales de la inteligencia naval protectores de altos cargos, como el visitante en cuestión. Al instante, un conjunto de oficiales vestidos todos ellos en uniforme de gala color blanco descendieron por la escalinata escoltando consigo a un VIP, siendo seguidos por el resto de la comitiva en uniformes azul marino y blanco.

La comitiva hizo su recorrido por la bahía en medio de la tripulación de la Infinity, los guardias imperiales se repartieron para asegurar aun más el perímetro de esta bahía, los oficiales secundarios de la ONI cerraron formación tras los cuatro oficiales y la dama que les acompañaba. Al final solo la mujer de gran estatus se paro firme frente al capitán de nave y su tripulación Aquella mujer, con uniforme naval de gala color blanco y con un su sombrero naval saludo con firmeza a la tripulación y al capitán. Su cabello lacio azulado recogido en una coleta y sus ojos azules eran inconfundibles, y la duda fue despejada a nuestro albedrio cuando bajo su mano de su frente.

.

.

- Lady Dawn. –Cilan respetuosamente llamo a una de los concejales del comando de flota -No nos avisaron de su arribo…esto fue inoportuno. –Cilan ajustándose al protocolo se paro en firme agradeciendo que una de la máximas concejales estuviese en persona tan pronto se le notifico de la buena nueva. –Es...un honor tenerla con nosotros.

-Teniente Cilan…porque no me sorprende. Parece que finalmente la Infinity ah recibido a alguien digno de dirigirla–Dawn dio su felicitación al nuevo capitán de nave.

-Yo…gracias señora. –Cilan saludo con firmeza. Aun así su estatura era inferior a la de ambos Spartans, estos se mantuvieron firmes y rígidos de acuerdo al protocolo, así como la el resto de los ahí presentes, y aun a sabiendas de su mayor estatura, todos mantuvieron una mirada en alto.

-Descansen soldados. Se han probado a sí mismo de nuevo, hicieron algo muy heroico por su mundo el día de hoy. Y más que nadie a quien debo agradecerle es a usted…Jefe maestro. La verdad es que no imagine volverlo a ver –reafirmo la mujer de máximo rango.

.

.

Ella se dirigió hacia el Spartan mas viejo hasta ponerse frente a este, bastaba dar una simple pasada por todas las abolladuras, arañazos y demás daños y desgastes que el uso y abuso habían producido solo después de mucho tiempo fuera, para entender el porqué ese hombre era tan silencioso y callado. Sin embargo lo que confirmo su identidad y el rol importante que desempeño en toda batalla donde se involucro, fue el número de servicio inscrito aun en su armadura. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido y lo desgastado que estaba, era inconfundible…ese número era el mismo con el que fue catalogado tiempo atrás "El legendario 117"

-Señora. –El Spartan II se postro más firme levantando la vista aun más. Dawn se abrió paso hacia el titán, lo miro fijamente mientras inspeccionaba los detalles de la batalla que durante tanto tiempo se habían asentado en aquella armadura. Seguía admirada y sorprendida, no porque hubiese regresado, sino por el tiempo que había tomado volver.

-Mírame. –El titán se inclino…aun tras todo este tiempo lejos de casa, y la aparentemente mayor edad y altura de la peli azulada, el jefe no presto mayor atención y solo obedeció a lo que su superior había ordenado. Una vez inclinada su cabeza y su mirada oculta en ese HUD (Head´s Up Display), el guerrero miro a la mujer como si de momento notase quien era en verdad, quizá el recordar cómo había sido la última vez que la vio. – ¿Tienes algo que decir? –la concejal le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y juguetona, claramente alegre de haberse rencontrado.

-Misión cumplida…señorita Dawn. –El Spartan exclamo sin soltar su postura ni un segundo. – Volvimos…casi todos…-El jefe extendió su mano acorazada mientras en su palma extendida, mostro el chip holográfico de la que otrora fue; la representación física de su gran compañera y hermana de batalla, quizá la única "persona" que de verdad llego a conocerlo, tal vez excepto por su "madre".

Como gesto entre militares, y más que nada como guerreros, Dawn sabía que el hombre frente a ella, llevaba "la efigie" de su compañera caída en batalla, a lo que la mujer siendo igual de respetable al protocolo, comprendió la situación. Su sonrisa se desvaneció para tomar un gesto fraternal, como si de una amiga o una madre se tratase; una autentica princesa consolando a un gigante de noble corazón.

-Lo siento mucho jefe…-Dawn poso sus manos enguantadas sobre la palma metálica del Spartan mientras acariciaba tanto esta, como el efigie de su compañera. En otros tiempos, ambos habían sido parte de un formidable equipo; acompañados de cientos de aliados y verdaderos camaradas como lo había sido lady Dawn que en ese entonces solo era una joven, todos ellos habían luchado codo a codo por su ideal de proteger a la Tierra y sus colonias de cualquier amenaza, sin importar su origen ni objetivo. Hoy las cosas habían sido distintas. Estaba solo, frente a un nuevo inicio, un nuevo desafío, solo tenía algo claro en mente…solo una cosa: Seguir adelante; luchando y ganando. Siendo el mejor de todos.

-Por nuestros caídos señora jefe. –El guerrero asintió con respeto notándose un renovado ímpetu en su voz. Ambos soltaron manos y el jefe guardo la efigie de nuevo en su armadura, para ponerse en firmes una vez más. –¡Spartan 117 de la Forward Unto Dawn! Presentándose al deber Señora. –Enfatizando la ultima nave donde sirvió y a quien sirvió en ese entonces, el colosal súper-soldado; la leyenda viviente, se planto en firme para dar el saludo con todo el respeto posible. La mujer, sin perder protocolo le devolvió el saludo de manera calma y satisfactoria.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta jefe. Ahora porque no levantas el escudo de tu HUD y me dejas ver lo determinado que estas de servir nuevamente al UNSC. –Fue su amable petición. El Spartan vacilo un segundo, después del cual, su armadura; obedeciendo la orden de su usuario, levanto el recubrimiento dorado que protegía su HUD y permitía entonces al menos ver parte de su rostro a aquel guerrero que tanto había visto y combatido..

.

.

Lady Dawn miro como el recubrimiento oro se difumino para darle la mirada verdadera de este autentico señor de la guerra. La concejal sonrió mientras asentía. Estaba realmente agradecida de tener de vuelta a su carta del triunfo, después de todo, hacia 10 años que oficialmente se había "perdido" en batalla, pero como dicen de los Spartans; estos no mueren…solo se pierden en acción.

.

.

-Nunca imagine la dicha que me daría el volver a verte…Ash. –Un viejo amigo volvió a casa. A Dawn solo le falto llorar de alegría pero el Jefe Maestro o como sus placas de identificación le referían; Ash-117, así como y los de su tipo; no sabían de esas cosas...Solo eran "soldados" cumpliendo su deber. ¿Qué más podía pedir la concejal?

-Gracias señora. –Ash le asintió servilmente.

-Dime… ¿Una vez más, estás listo para el deber? –pregunto con aire de desafío.

-¡Señora! ¡Si señora! –El dios de la guerra afirmo. El hombre dentro se sintió mejor desde que despertó de la criogenia.

-Bien. Porque, tengo planes para ti. –Dawn sonrió con firmeza y jubilo. Ash regresó en el mejor momento posible.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

_Y hasta aquí terminamos este capítulo…o mejor dicho prologo. Si de seguro algunos dirán…estás loco! No. No lo estoy, este crossover quería publicarlo desde hace muchos años, si lamentablemente siempre lo considere antes de hacerlo, además con los cambios que se han visto en ambas franquicias; siempre me gusto mas darle seguimiento a mi historia alternativa, ahora más que nunca veo la oportunidad de publicarlo._

_Aunque no sea muy seguido, siento la necesidad de seguirlo y bueno, siendo honesto, pensaba hacer una colección de fics exclusivos de crossovers. Los que hayan leído mi fic; "In The Last Moment" comprenderán que no este no es mi primer crossover de Halo. Y bueno, al ser realista a este paso, vendría publicando este fic cuando yo tenga 30 años XD quien sabe si fanfiction aun siga para ese entonces pero antes que cualquier cosa de esas pase, lo público de una vez. Del mismo modo voy a aprovechar para continuar los demás fics que tengo en espera de continuación y bueno ya voy por mi fic numero 22 pues a ver cuántos logro publicar._

_Como última instancia pensaba poner una ficha técnica pero de momento lo considerare, primero es desarrollar la historia y en cuanto vea algunas cuestiones fuera de entendimiento colectivo pues lo dejare como notas o glosario. Seguramente vimos pocos personajes pero descuiden tendremos aparición de más de ellos en posteriores entregas y créanme la historia que publico tiene trama y lógica, todos tiene predeterminada secuencia, ah y los fans de la saga Halo sabrán muy bien de qué trata esto: ACCION extrema y brutal XD con explosiones y heridos y muertos y cosas así, y alienígenas XD el Covenat. En fin por ahí va la cosa, pero también l vamos a emparejar con lo de cajón en un fic de pokemon…no. No me refiero a los pokemons, me refiero a las relaciones interpersonales, aventura, emociones, el principio de la lealtad y la camaradería sin olvidar el shipping. Pero no esperen mucho de eso, al menos no de momento._

_Bien queridos lectores me retiro no sin antes recordarles que si esta historia les gusta o no me dejen saber sus opiniones y críticas constructivas. Así que espero sus reviews, favs y follows ansiosamente. Y quiero por último, dedicar este fic a mis amigos de Foros Dz. A mi querida amiga y mama de mentís Tamashi Kishiu que espero también le guste este fic, pues siempre que pudimos platicamos muchos de la idea. A mi hermanita Mini-May que a su corta edad le gusto mucho Halo y que si bien ahora no nos vemos mucho pues le dedico este trabajo también. Y finalmente al resto de amigos y colegas que siguen mi fic "In the Last Moment" No me eh olvidado de ellos XD. _

_Bien con eso bastara. Ahora me retiro no sin antes decirles que yo…VOLVERE…_


	2. Chapter I

**Hola de nuevo lectores y seguidores de fanfiction. Vengo de nueva cuenta a subir esta continuación aprovechando un descanso después de tanto ajetreo, me encuentro algo cerrado pero aun tengo tiempo suficiente para invertirlo en estos proyectos, bien como veo este crossover en particular no recibió una cálida bienvenida como esperaba, no hay problema, estoy seguro que mucho más lo están leyendo de todos modos o que al menos se dan una vuelta para curiosear, las estadísticas de fanfiction no engañan. **

**Bueno para el resto de los que sigan este fic, les agradezco mucho su atención y quiero hacer agradecimientos a Ghost-IV, que por cierto es un amigo de foros Dz y antiguamente, el co-administrador de un grandioso club al cual tuve el honor de pertenecer. Pues solo decirle, que me alegra que se haya unido a este fic que estoy seguro le va a agradar mucho jejejeje. El siguiente colega a quien agradezco es a superjettjhon117 por mostrar entusiasmo ante este proyecto, estoy seguro que le encantara ver más capítulos para este fic, bueno pues entonces solo me queda agradecerles, y darles la bienvenida al fic. Así también les doy la bienvenida a los demás lectores que quieran degustar de este trabajo y bueno solo queda recomendarles acompañar la lectura de algunos cuantos soundtrack de la grandiosa saga de HALO, todos ellos presentes en youtube solo un click de distancia. Bueno entonces continuemos.**

**N.A I: Lo de ley; HALO franquicia, saga, universo y todo lo demás relativo, son propiedad de 343 industries así como lo fue de Bungie en su momento. De mismo modo, Pokemon universo franquicia y relativos, son propiedad de Nintendo. Un servidor solo toma prestados conceptos personajes e ideas para este proyecto sin fines de lucro. **

**N.A II: Si hay algunos pearlshippers en la audiencia, espero que este capítulo les fascine tanto como a mí desarrollarlo y publicarlo. Las fechas de los eventos citados pueden variar respecto a la cronología oficial vista en la 4ta entrega del juego y en consecuencia al resto, pues me tome libertad respecto a la línea temporal del juego HALO 4. Para información consultar Halopedia en español.**

.

.

/

.

.

.

.

.

.

_En esta hora victoriosa, solo sentimos la derrota. ¿Porque? _

_Somos Forerunner; guardianes de todo lo que existe, las raíces de la galaxia han crecido firmes bajo nuestro atento cuidado. Allá donde hay vida, la sabiduría de nuestras generaciones si fin han colmado la Tierra._

_Nuestra fuerza es un sol luminoso bajo el que florece toda la inteligencia y el impenetrable cobijo-placer que ha prosperado. _

_Me presento ante ti; acusado del pecado de garantizar el predominio Forerunner. De tratar de salvarnos de este destino en el que nos obligan a desvanecernos. _

_La humanidad supone la mayor amenaza de la galaxia. Negarse a erradicarla, es la táctica de un necio. Malgastamos eones en la oscuridad mientras se apropian de nuestros triunfos. El mando de responsabilidad de todo pertenece a los Forerunner. _

_Piensa lo que quieras de mis actos. Pero no dudes de la realidad. La reclamación ya ah comenzado, y ya no podemos detenerla._

_._

_._

_-Didacta-_

_._

_._

_._

Capítulo I:

.

.

.

_0530 hrs tiempo local, Octubre 18, 2567 calendario militar. Monumento a los caídos de la guerra Humano-Covenat,l ímites de las ruinas de antigua "Nueva Mombasa" Kenia, África oriental. Planeta Tierra._

.

.

.

"_A la memoria de los caídos en la defensa de la Tierra y sus colonias. Marzo 30, 2552."_

.

.

La enorme placa de titanio, seguramente vestigio de una nave de la flota perdida en batalla, fungía como monumento en donde se había escrito esta frase. Habían transcurrido ya 15 años, 15 años desde que él abordo la Forward Un To Dawn y partió hacia lo desconocido, con el objetivo de salvar a la humanidad y a la Tierra. Una Tierra cuyo destino entonces, se tambaleaba entre la destrucción y la extinción. Una Tierra la cual solo él y su gente pudieron salvar.

Ahora la placa se veía parcialmente deteriorada debido al trascurrir del tiempo, la vida se abría paso nuevamente, a pesar de la destrucción que hace años había vuelto esta otrora sabana, en un yermo inhóspito y hostil. Las plantas colonizaban de nuevo aquellos áridos prados. La vista matinal de esta gran ladera, preludios ese gran valle era hermosa, y para un imponente Spartan, su guardia luctuosa resultaba considerablemente más amena a estar completamente solo…de nuevo.

Detrás de su visor color oro, Ash entrecerró sus ojos en un gesto neutro, mezcla de tristeza y algo de irritación. La lucha había terminado hacía muchos años, el Covenat ahora se encontraba fragmentado, y aun pese a lo que había visto en _Requiem_ hace apenas unas horas; era un hecho que la alianza Humano-Shangeilio que había nacido con su apoyo y el del inquisidor, seguía vigente y de hecho se había formalizado en un nuevo "Pacto", sin embargo eso habían creado nuevos obstáculos y varias cosas habían cambiado mucho durante su ausencia.

La pérdida de su inseparable compañera, motivo al guerrero de antaño a pedir permiso de bajar a este lugar en cuanto supo de ello, con motivos de rendirle saludos. Por esa misma razón se encontraba aquí, en compañía de lady Dawn y del capitán Cilan, así como del resto de su personal, entre efectivos de seguridad y miembros de la tripulación, incluyendo a tres Spartans, pertenecientes a _Carmesi Team_ un equipo hábil y destacado dentro de los serie IV. Todos ellos mantenían posición en un pequeño grupo de acacias que habían crecido cerca del monumento, y brindaban una confortable sombra para lidiar con el calor matinal.

Las Spartans Hilda, Rose e Iris montaban guardia en torno al grupo de lady Dawn y sus asistentes y miraban al jefe en esa postura rígida, inmutable, como una estatua. Sabían muy bien porque el veterano Spartan quería estar ahí, para rendir sus últimos saludos a su compañera caída.

.

.

-Estamos en un sitio histórico…fue aquí donde la guerra termino. Increíble…-Hilda expresaba su opinión sobre el significado que tenía esta ladera y lo que aconteció aquí hace varios años.

-Si…aquí fue donde casi acabo el mundo, que te parece si lo vemos de ese modo. –Iris volteo a encárala, los cascos avanzados de sus armaduras serie GEN-02 sumado a la tecnología Forerunner y Convenat incorporada en ellas, les brindo junto con su ágil figura y engañosa fragilidad, una postura digna de verdaderos guerreros avanzados, tan alienígenas que parecían más Forerunner que humanos.

-Me siento mal por el jefe, perder a una IA tan eficaz como lo era ella, más si actuaba como humana. Sin duda le afecto mucho. –Rose; la Spartan intermedia, comento sin dejar de ver a legendario soldado montando guardia. Para ellas, el jefe era tan viejo que seguramente podría ser su padre y lógico para ellas, suponer que un hombre de edad considerablemente mayor, se encontraba debajo de esa armadura.

-No lo sé Rose, el jefe tiene una forma tan…diferente de comportarse, digo…es muy hábil para negarlo pero no igual para ocultarlo.

-Por lo que parece no es fácil ser un Spartan de la vieja escuela. –Iris opino al respecto.

-Si…nosotros somos hasta un punto diferentes a ellos. –Concluyo Hilda.

-Pero… ¿Eso significa que somos mejores que ellos, o a la inversa? –Cuestiono Rose.

-La verdad no quisiera averiguarlo. –Hilda contesto con toda la franqueza que pudo reunir.

.

.

Fuera de la conversación de las supersoldados, Dawn y sus asistentes, Bel, Roxie y Langley se encontraban sentados en unos asientos plegables que su comitiva había traído. No había molestia en ellas el sentarse en un simple tronco o en un piedra, pero tenían que mantener los uniformes limpios e impecables, había una importante junta dentro de unas horas en el consejo general de seguridad; mismo que se emplazaría en una colonia de la Luna, y que tenía relación a lo ocurrido en New Fenix.

Una flota completa había sido designada a patrullar la órbita superior terrestre en búsqueda de restos del compositor y su tecnología "apocalíptica", sin resultados aceptables. Por ahora Dawn solo podía sentir una considerable tristeza por el jefe; su "Carta del triunfo", ella se preguntaba que tanto había cambiado, o mejor dicho, cuanto habían cambiado las cosas para él. En todo este tiempo había estado solo en la inmensidad del espacio, sin ninguna otra compañía que la de su inseparable "Haruka"; La IA que la misma doctora Halsey había creado para él, basada ni más ni menos que en su hermana caída.

.

.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puede permanecer ahí parado? Sin nada más que ver ese pedazo de metal. –Bel pregunto después de darle un sorbo de agua a su termo. –Con esa armadura seguramente puede dormirse estando de pie, pero nosotros no.

-Cállate Bel, ese pedazo de metal que dices es parte de tu legado, muestra algo de respeto. –Langley demando a la rubia de ojos verdes. –Sabes tan solo cuantos hombres y mujeres perdieron la vida en esta ladera. Miles de ellos.

-No te pongas así Langley. Yo solo hablaba por el jefe. ¿Crees que soy una irrespetuosa? solo digo que ya tomo mucho tiempo ahí arriba, como para presentar mil respetos ¿No creen? –La rubia ojiverde levanto las manos en forma de rendición. Estaba más que obvio las opiniones de los diferentes oficiales.

-Bueno sabemos que el jefe es un soldado hasta los huesos. Supongo que se les entreno para pensar así. –Roxie se unió a la plática

-Alto las tres. –Dawn demando levantándose de su asiento y despolvando su faldón parte de su uniforme naval. Todas ellas vestían conjuntos de uniforme gris claro, compuestos de una chaqueta de larga caída. Coronada por una suerte de boina de oficial. La UNSC tenía una selecta gama de atuendos con los cuales vestir a sus oficiales, personal de elite, rangos de alto estatus, etc. –Iré a hablar con él. Si con eso se callan y podemos volver todos al trabajo, estaré encantada de subir esa ladera. –Dejando en claro su irritación, la señora jefe termino su aseo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se erguía el monumento así como el Spartan.

.

.

El jefe seguía mirando la placa conmemorativa, a pesar de la maleza que amenazaba con invadirla, el monumento aparentaba mostrar señas de un mantenimiento continuo. Fuera de ello, Ash desvió su atención hacia su mano acorazada, en esta seguía el mismo chip holográfico, el artilugio adjuntado a sus placas relucía entre sus dedos gracias al resplandor matinal. La cabeza gacha, parecía que el recuerdo le había afectado en serio, considerable si recordamos que era de un Spartan, y no cualquier Spartan; sino un veterano de mil batallas. Eso solo significaba la importancia que había tenido Haruka para el antiguo guerrero. Por otro lado, el jefe seguía siendo lo que era. Esto se vio claro en el momento en que Dawn se acercó con cautela.

.

.

-No hay necesidad de que sea cautelosa señora. Pude oírla desde que se levantó de su asiento. Así como a sus oficiales compartir opiniones. –El jefe aprovecho para manifestar cierto descontento con su superior, algo poco particular de un Spartan.

-Disculparas las opiniones jefe, como sabes; la actitud respecto a ustedes siempre ha sido contrastante en el servicio. –Dawn respondió. –Sé que quieres estar aquí, pero tengo que recordarte tu deber. Y la verdad…aún queda mucho que hacer respecto a tu informe. No es que vayas a escribir 15 años de actividad subconsciente. Solo lo referente a réquiem, el compositor…y Didacta. –La señora jefe eligió sus palabras. Mal hecho.

-Entiendo lo que dice señora. –Ash cerró su mano en un puño en cuanto escucho el nombre de ese prospecto a dios o demonio Forerunner que había liberado accidentalmente. Devolvió sus placas y efigie hacia un compartimiento en su armadura y se volvió hacia Dawn, fue entonces cuando vio lo que su superior tenía entre manos. Ni siquiera nosotros vimos en qué momento lo había tomado. Era una espada.

-¿La recuerdas?–Ella le pregunto. El Spartan sin aparente inmutación, extendió fluidamente sus manos hacia donde Lady Dawn ostento dicha espada. El arma en cuestión era un espada Katana, como aquellas que esgrimieron los samuráis en el Japón feudal, "consideradas como armas perfectas" era indiscutible identificarla, el diseño de la hoja y la vaina donde descansaba indicaban su manufactura, sin embargo la misma arma mostraba su verdadero proceder.

-Esta era su espada. Antes de…bueno…ates de ser una IA. –El jefe sabía de lo que Lady Dawn hablaba. Esa espada pertenecía a May. De hecho algunos de sus hermanos de la batalla, habían sido provistos de armas cuerpo a cuerpo de considerable eficacia, sobre todo cuando había que enfrentar a un Elite Zelop o a un Cacique Brute, ambos combatientes reconocibles por su actitud kamikaze y con tendencias a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Estas espadas habían sido especialmente fabricadas para equipar a los Spartans con su propia arma cuerpo a cuerpo característica –Versatil al contrario de equiparlos con una versión moderna de una lanza y un escudo hoplita–. Pero solo unos pocos recibieron estas armas particulares. Irónicamente el jefe no fue uno de ellos, no por su baja eficacia sino porque cuando este se encontraba acumulado la reputación que lo prosiguió, la humanidad estaba al borde de la destrucción.

-Nunca se la había visto…

-Ella, se "perdió" antes de recibirla. –Dawn le explico, indicando que esa hoja no había tenido uso alguno.

-¿Qué debo hacer con ella? –Dijo el jefe una vez desenfundada el arma, los kanjis japoneses indicaban un título…no sabía que significaba, solo suponía un titulo acorde al de su usuario.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con ella jefe? –Dawn le dijo esto con claras indicativas de que esa arma ahora era suya y estaba en su derecho de darle uso o guardarla como recuerdo.

.

.

Ash miro la hoja una vez esta relució fuera de su funda, era tan perfecta como cualquier espada que pudiera recibir un legendario samurái. En todo caso, para un soldado como Ash, esta arma tenía un significado amplio y variable, por un lado esta espada había sido asignada a Haruka- o mejor dicho a May, en su momento. Él había aprendido por medio de su formación, que en este caso, el alma de un guerrero o al menos una parte de este reside en la hoja que empuña, y aun después de muerto esta sigue siendo su refugio, o al menos esa era la creencia del bushido. En una forma poética, May o una parte de ella seguía existiendo en esa arma.

Para cualquier otro soldado, un arma más con la cual poder realizar su trabajo de la mejor forma posible, era bien recibida; sin ningún reclamo o explicación. Pero Ash y los de su clase no eran simples soldados, ellos eran guerreros y los guerreros eran muy diferentes; poseían habilidades, principios y ética distinta. Por ello cuando Ash esgrimió esta espada una vez más la observo detenidamente, luego lo recapacito.

Miro a Dawn y luego volvió hacia el monumento a los caídos. Se acercó hasta estar a una zancada de la gran placa, entonces empuño la espada con el filo hacia abajo, en un postura de ejecución o de descanso y en un solo movimiento, clavo la hoja en la dura caliza. Lady Dawn le observo hacer esto mientras como de entre sus compartimientos, el jefe obtenía un segundo juego de placas; envueltos en una pañoleta de color rojo con un distintivo grabado de color blanco. La tela estaba rasgada y se veía parcialmente chamuscada, pero aún relucía el tinte carmesí que había tenido originalmente.

Cuando el jefe hubo terminado, se puso de pie y en un firme saludo, rindió tributo al nuevo añadido del monumento. Dawn pudo observar la espada enterrada a media hoja, la pañoleta rasgada hondeaba como una bandera, mientras era sujeta de la empuñadura por la cadenilla de las placas de identificación, mismas que se balanceaban suavemente empujadas gracias al viento y al hondeo de la tela. Ella permaneció con semblante asombrado, no fue hasta que un trió de rifles dispararon las tres salvas de honor, miro en dirección dónde provino el sonido, solo para percatarse como las Spartans en formación, habían usado sus carabinas DMR para brindarle al jefe el detalle final de su "cortejo fúnebre".

.

.

-¡Estoy listo para mi siguiente misión! –Dawn fue tomada por sorpresa al momento que el jefe le llamo, el Spartan había roto su saludo y vuelto hacia ella. –Por la Tierra. La humanidad…por la UNSC…y por nuestros caídos señora. –Una vez más el Spartan había pronunciado su coro de guerra, al mismo tiempo que le ofreció el puño cerrado a Lady Dawn. Ella le había visto de forma confusa, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, entonces volvió la vista al veterano dios de guerra. Este gesto no era ningún reclamo, menos una agresión, entonces no fue sino hasta la tercera o cuarta mirada cuando entendió lo que el Spartan quería.

-Ah...si jefe. –Ella le sonrió confortable –Por nuestros amigos caídos. –Levanto su pequeña mano cerrada en un pequeño puño que a comparación con la mano acorazada del supersoldado era una gran diferencia. Entonces ella golpeo levemente su puño con el del jefe. Este era una especie de saludo, o pacto. Algo que seguramente Ash había desarrollado con los años en compañía de sus hermanos de la batalla. Ahora que él había vuelto, 15 años más tarde, era obvio que se encontrase desactualizado, pero a ella esto no le importó. Después de cerrar sus saludos, Dawn le sonrió, y a pesar de no ver su rostro en este momento supuso por el lenguaje corporal, que Ash estaba satisfecho, ella dedujo que él merecía más para ser conforme… ¿pero qué hacer? Era un Spartan. Ellos no saben del sentimiento humano. O lo niegan con todo su afán.

Una vez terminado esto, ellos prosiguieron su camino bajando de esa ladera, hacia donde el resto del personal se encontraba. Como Ash iba atrás de Dawn, fue este quien escucho un murmullo en el viento, que le obligo a voltear…para no ver a nada ni nadie…sus sentidos realizados eran capaces de escuchar la conversación de los demás colina abajo, pero este murmullo había sido distinto.

.

.

-¿Ash…? –La voz de su superior le trajo de nuevo a la realidad –¿Todo bien? –Dawn le pregunto tomando su mano con calma.

-Lo estoy señora jefe. –Esta respuesta fue firme y segura, sin vacilación. –Solo pensé ver algo.

-Bien…entonces vamos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. –Ella volteo para seguir su camino. Sin más incidentes el dúo descendió de la ladera en dirección hacia el resto de la comitiva, ellos esperaban al Spartan y a la almirante para poder abordar y retirarse hacia su nuevo destino.

-Capitán Cilan. –Dawn solicito presencia al capitán de la Infinity.

-¡Señora! –como el protocolo indicaba Cilan respondió con saludo y procedió a caminar junto a ella.

-Su apego al deber y lo que ha logrado usted y su gente es digno de un reconocimiento.

-Es un honor almirante, pero nosotros solo… –Entonces Dawn prosiguió.

-Espero que haya disfrutado de su puesto al mando de la Inifnity.

-¿Perdone? –Eso último no le sonó nada grato

-Usted y su personal serán reasignados. –Fue el trato tajante que Dawn sin prepotencia y sin reparo declaro.

-Pero señora, las tareas de reparación…

-Serán terminadas por la nueva tripulación y el recién nombrado capitán Lasky.

-Pensé que el Comandante Lasky estaba aún en recuperación. La Spartan Hilda comento su punto de vista respecto al mencionado Lasky, herido durante la batalla por escapar de Requiem.

-Está recuperado y listo para toma su puesto. –Dawn dio las malas nuevas a Hilda. –Por cierto. Su equipo también será retirado de la Infinity. ¿Quedo claro _Carmesí_?

-Si señora. –Hilda guardo silencio entonces, ya había recibido órdenes, ni como contradecirlas.

-¿Pero…señora…donde a dónde? –Cilan preguntaba nervioso y frustrado.

-Descuide Capitán, considérese afortunado de que no verá Requiem al menos en los próximos seis meses. Tengo en planeas, una operación estratégica importante, ahí se involucra a usted, su tripulación y los Spartans de _Carmesí_…y también a mas personal que debo reclutar.

-Señora. ¿Es este el reconocimiento que me van a entregar a mí y mi tripulación? –El capitán pregunto con cierto deje de desaliento y rendición.

-Vea el lado positivo de esto capitán Cilan. A donde lo asignare podrá poner en práctica sus otras habilidades, como las gastronómicas. –La almirante quizo dale un confort comentario pero no resulto lo espeado.

-(Risa) De capitán a cocinero en tiempo record. –Bel se mofo por la situación del pobre Cilan.

-Bel, maldita sea. ¡Cierra esa boca antes que te noquee y deje amarrada aquí!

-¡Silencio! –Dijo Dawn molesta. –Ustedes no se libran de esto. Ya arreglaremos ese detalle después de la reunión. –Termino de declarar mientras tomaba una PDA que uno de los pilotos de su nave le paso, aparentemente ya tenía un mensaje pendiente.

.

.

El grupo termino su recorrido donde la zona de aterrizaje, resguardado por la ONI y una comitiva de guardias imperiales. Un contingente de interceptores _Longwornds_ se encontraban estacionados esperando por la almirante, el capitán y el resto de la tripulación incluyendo a los Spartans. En su camino hacia una de estas naves Rose, la segunda Spartan de Carmesí Team se rezago a fin de alcanza al jefe.

.

.

-Es un honor y un privilegio tenerlo con nosotros jefe. –Detrás de su casco, Ash seguía vacilante. Si, algunas veces él así como los suyos, habían sido chicos enérgicos, vigorosos y tan predecibles como el viento, pero al crecer y proseguir en su formación de Spartans, habían olvidado muchas cuestiones relacionadas al ámbito social, los jóvenes Spartans tuvieron una etapa de desarrollo muy temprana, y forzada, donde la capacitación y el entrenamiento tenían acaparadas todas las horas del día y la noche. Consecuencia de ello, todos habían tenido un desenvolvimiento muy limitado con el resto de los humanos, aun entre ellos mismos el dialogo o la conversación eran algo que no existía en su comportamiento. Menos la empatía o el carisma, al menos el carisma honesto.

Entonces porque estos nuevos Spartans parecían mostrar un comportamiento tan…distinto, más acorde al del resto de los marines y soldados con los que había luchado hombro ahombro. Sencillamente la respuesta le era evasiva, no encontraba lógica en esto pero…tampoco significaba estar cerrado en solo decir afirmativo o negativo. Finalmente en el milisegundo que definió este comportamiento, dirigió la mirada a la "pequeña" Spartan, aun con la armadura, parecía que ella estaba sonriendo y mostrando una actitud "afectiva" posiblemente carismática. ¿Porque?

-El honor es mío eh… -Él no sabía su nombre, pero su armadura Mjlonir Mark VI, aunque anticuada para las especificaciones actuales, cumplió su función al rastrear los neuro-implantes de la Spartan y en consecuencia etiquetarla en su HUD. –Rose-517.

-Lo adivino. Es grandioso jefe. Bueno…su armadura lo hizo. –Era idea suya o la Spartan parecía comportarse como una cadete. Extraño sin duda. –De acuerdo ese es mi nombre pero puede llamarme solamente Rose. ¡Vaya! Debo ser afortunada por tener la oportunidad de caminar a lado suyo jefe. Si es que soy digna. ¿Lo soy? –Ella pregunto en un dejo infantil. Ash no supo que decir, fue aquí cuando Langley interrumpió la plática.

-Ok-ok veo que ha estado progresando en sus rutinas de comunicación y relación social jefe, pero necesitamos irnos ahora, si es tan amable de ingresar en los Criotubos. –Señalo la oficial conforme le mostraba a los Spartans, dichos sarcófagos de titanio usados para hiperusueño. Ash no se vio muy contento de volver a una lata de metal a dormir. –Lo siento jefe, la almirante insistió. Es…una medida de seguridad, no conviene tenerlos flotando por ahí, mas con su tonelaje. –Langley hacía referencia a que cada Spartan sobre todo el jefe, pesaban entre 300 y 500 kilos de hombre y armadura (mujer y armadura para las mencionadas)

-Entendido señora. –El jefe asintió a fin de cuentas y procedió a seguir a la oficial hasta su compartimiento.

-Tienes que hablar de nuestro peso todo el tiempo. –Rose no le gusto mucho recordar cuanto pesaba. (Suspiro) de acuerdo iré. –Ella procedió a seguirlos hasta su propio sarcófago.

-Si señora. –Hilda respondió tranquilamente

-Pues si no hay más que hacer… –Iris, rebelde hasta el final no dejo escapar oportunidad para expresar lo que pensaba del confinamiento.

-Porque será que no podemos ir sentados…no es justo. –Rose iba a entrar al sarcófago pero el jefe le palpo el hombro a lo que ella volteo.

- Eres un Spartan. Puedes estar orgullosa de serlo. –Debajo de su casco Rose sonrió con ánimo, sus ojos azules relucieron y sus mejillas se sonrosaron. El jefe maestro le había dado un cumplido, era extraño viniendo de ellos, más de un viejo Spartan. Era extraño, pero también algo positivo y lo mejor es que se sintió distinta.

-Detecto un alza en tu temperatura corporal. ¿Estás bien? –Ash le pregunto esto, sacando a Rose de su trance, a lo cual ella con poca vacilación disimulo cualquier posible rastro de su actividad corporal.

-Estoy bien jefe, seguramente es mi armadura compensando el frio de las cámaras criogénicas. –Para ser una Spartan…Rose era muy…torpe o despistada. Pero al menos el jefe quedo satisfecho con lo que vio y sin más objeción, ingreso en su propia sarcófago.

-¿Cómo paso esto? –La Spartan suspiro aliviada, tenía que ser más responsable y recordar quién era y que era. Lo último que esperaba era que empezara a ver al veterano con otros ojos.

-Tan infantil como siempre Rose. ¡Ahora cállate y metete en la cámara! –Iris empujo a la Spartan haciéndose un espacio en la cámara contigua.

-Mira quien lo dice…dos años de diferencia y sin embargo eres igual de infantil. –Técnicamente Iris era la más joven de las tres.

-Ambas deberían guardar silencio y comportarse. –Hilda ordeno a sus compañeras.

-Vaya. La abuela ha hablado. – Iris no se escapo de referirse a Hilda como tal.

-Bueno, soy mayor pero no una anciana. Quieren ver a un veterano, miren al jefe…el debería de tener a lo mucho unos 56 años… –Cuando Hilda tomaba sitio en su propia capsula de criogenia sorpresa fue recibir una señal dentro de sus canales de comunicaciónCOM

-En realidad son muchos más años, si tomas en cuenta el tiempo que eh pasado en criogenia. –Ash respondió por el canal COM –Canal Operativo Militar– Esto fue de total sorpresa para las tres Spartan serie IV que no vacilaron en asomarse hacia el sarcófago que por cierto aun no estaba activado.

-Jefe…señor…yo. –Hilda no supo exactamente qué hacer, por suerte el veterano Spartan termino la transmisión sin ninguna acción reprendida, solo hubo silencio y nada más.

-Creo que tendrás que disculparte con él después. –Rose sugirió con cierto temor.

-Yo creo que tendrás que cuidarte las espaldas de ahora en adelante. –Iris se mofo de la suete de su hermana de batalla.

-¡Cállense las dos! –Demando mientras se metía en su sarcófago.

-Teniente Hilda, tomen su sitio por favor, los pilotos no podrán iniciar los preparativos con equipo de asalto pesado sin asegurar. –Fue la última instrucción de Langley al mismo que empezaba a activar las unidades de crio y sumir a los Spartans en un profundo sueño.

.

.

Sin refutar mas, Hilda y el resto de las Spartans tomaron lugar y procedieron a dormir junto al jefe, Langley tomo su lugar junto al capitán Cilan y las pilotos Roxie y Molly listos para iniciar la quema de motores y elevarse a los cielos. Así fue como las naves despegaron creando una pequeña estela de polvo, considerablemente pequeña en comparación a las enormes naves que las producían, iniciaron el ascenso de ese sitio de homenaje y respeto. El viento salvaje agitaba considerablemente aquella pañoleta y esas placas que atadas a la espada se mantenían firmes, al igual que su dueña en vida había hecho. Mantenerse firme.

-"Antes de que esto acabe…prométeme que descubrirás quién de nosotros es la maquina….y quien es humano" Si el polvo no fuese tan engañoso, posiblemente habrían visto una silueta engañosamente difusa entre el panorama africano que con la misma solidez que el calor a través de una carretera asfaltada en verano, existió por un segundo o dos a lo mucho. Puede…que lo que Ash escucho, no fuese simple hecho de su imaginación, puede que aquella creencia del bushido no sea tan errada. No del todo.

.

.

_1700 hrs Octubre 17 2568 Instalaciones secretas de la ONI, consejo de emergencia del comando espacial de la naciones unidas (UNSC), planificación de operaciones, nombre clave Prometeo. La Luna._

.

.

Lady Dawn caminaba por los pasillos considerablemente espaciosos de aquellas instalaciones, aun cuando se encontraba en la Luna, ella y sus dos oficiales, Bel y Langley caminaban con la misma naturaleza de ir a una gravedad terrestre. Esto era fruto de la tecnología de gravedad que la UNSC había replicado de tecnología Covenat y Forerunner, de momento; parecía ser lo suficientemente prometedora para mantener el estilo de vida humano en colonias con baja gravedad sin necesidad de grandes anillos giratorios.

Las tres llevaban una serie de documentos y unos cubos holográficos. Al parecer tenían planeado algo grande para presentar a los superiores. Dawn traía en una carpeta los reportes iniciales sobre la condición del Spartan, así como la declaración del mismo sobre los eventos suscitados en Réquiem. Langley traía un maletín de acero el cual parecía un poco pesado y Bel una serie de listas sobre un grupo de personajes selectos y anónimos a nuestros ojos todavia, junto con lo que parecían ser ordenes de adquisición. La junta a la que debían de presentarse llevaba planificada desde la mañana pero muchos de los integrantes se encontraban ocupados, dispersos y en sus propios asuntos, por lo que realizarla implicaba tiempo en traerlos a todos a una sola ubicación.

.

.

-Bien repasemos una vez más. Los asuntos a tratar con el concilio de emergencia; implican la posible interferencia militar y en Requiem, una ofensiva total. –Fue lo que dijo Dawn una vez abordaron el elevador tras pasar el último puesto de seguridad.

-Para lo cual se necesita de una considerable inversión de nuestros limitados recursos, por no olvidar la lista de suministros especificados, y serán necesarios determinados materiales, hace falta el combustible las células de energía y armaduras especiales. Ambos casos, comprometedoramente escasos. –Repaso uno de los puntos a tratar con el concilio.

-Hasta ahí llega los puntos a tratar respecto a que suministros surtir. Lo siguiente sin embargo es aun más delicado. –Dijo Dawn.

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a proponer como solución alternativa al suministro de recursos de manera rentable, será bien visto?–Bel comento sobre ello, por alguna razón esa lista de súper no parecía se fácil de satisfacer.

-Ahí es donde entra juego la operación Saphael. –Explico Dawn. –La prueba de ello reside en la maleta que traes tu Langley. –Señalo a la oji verde que llevaba dicho maletín de acero reforzado. Algo pesado por cierto.

-Disculparas mis dudas Dawn pero no creo que el mando, menos el concilio de emergencias vea rentable emprender una campaña militar a gran escala hacia un punto recién marcado en la galaxia y a la vez, dar pie a una operación de minero-colonización de escalas similares sobre un planeta silvestre al otro lado del brazo principal de esta galaxia. Creo que eso es demasiado tomando en cuenta la situación que tenemos. –Langley expuso el punto débil de esta operación.

-Además una operación minero planetaria requiere mínimo 5 a diez años de exploraciones en el planeta para su cartografía, trazo de rutas y logística de la entrega y salida de suministros. No puedes simplemente decir que vas a un planeta X a por un mineral Y hacer Z pasos para hacerlo rentable. –Esta vez Bel expuso su tema.

-Sin olvidar que eso requiere de una pequeña flota así como más dinero invertido. –Añadió Langley.

-Así es. Aun con los astilleros de Marte, Aeris-IV y Sera trabajando al máximo, no conseguimos reunir lo necesario para compensar la gran pérdida de naves sufrida desde el fin de la guerra, sin mencionar las que son destruidas o robadas por insurreccioncitas y piratas. –Explico Bel. –No lo se Dawn, le estas exigiendo mucho a la flota. Sumando el hecho de armar un equipo especial para dicha tarea.

-Esta estrategia solo será prometedoras si dispongo de esa flotilla y de ese personal a disposición y solo si conseguimos el apoyo de al menos una nave colonizadora del UNSC. Solo una –Fueron las conclusiones inmediatas que la almirante concluyo.

-Lo dices como si fueras a pedir prestado un auto de la empresa para ir de vacaciones con tu familia. –Bel comparo la naturaleza de su petición, prácticamente disparatado. Además, cuadras mal las cosas, mucho de esta materia tiene que ser procesado, para eso se requieren factorías, dudo que haya instalaciones adecuadas en ese inhóspito planeta.

-Eso, o tendremos que invertir más tiempo y recursos en montar dichas fábricas.

-Esperen, para empezar no es un planeta inhóspito, créanme que no. No solo tiene los recursos que estamos buscando sino también las rutas, la topografía y condiciones del terreno, incluso datos sobre el tipo de atmosfera terrestre que nos aguarda, incluso me arriesgo a decir que tiene mano de obra y alimentos suficientes. –Dawn sonó un poco impaciente por mencionar ello.

-Oye que intentas decir. ¿Que tu propuesta implica someter a una especie primitiva para ser nuestros esclavos, mientras las mineras devastan su planeta? Que ética es esa.

-No me refería a eso tontas. Se los explicare en la junta. ¿Ahora que pretenden? Se supone que me van a respaldar no a poner trabas. –Dawn reclamo por la gran ayuda que le proporcionaban sus subordinadas.

-Bueno, piénsalo bien, hay otras opciones como la inversión privada. –-Dijo Bel.

-Gracias Bel ahora, me siento más confiada. –Le respondió la peliazul con dejo de sarcasmo una vez quitaba sus gafas de lectura. –Escuchen, ustedes mejor que nadie saben el reto que vamos a tomar, esto no solo afecta al UNSC sino al resto de organismos relacionados, pero más importante es evitar otro New Fénix. –Ella les advirtió sobre el riesgo de no hacer nada ante los secretos que aun guardaba Réquiem además es lo mejor que podemos hacer sin necesidad de inmiscuir a la inversión privada, lo último que quisiera ver en los informes económicos, es como las deudas nos orillen a cederles un planeta o dos al gremio bancario.

-Eso no puede ser posible Dawn, para ello existen los tratados, que delimitan que tanto poder hay hacia las colonias y sobre estas. –Langley le explico su punto de vista. –Déjame adivinar. ¿Crees que aún hay sionistas dominando al gremio bancario? –Se mofo la pelipurpura.

-Recuerda Bell, que no los exterminamos por completo, muchos huyeron al ver que su teatrito se había derrumbado. No es de extrañar pretendan tomar venganza, así que yo mantendría la guardia. –advirtió mientras estaban llegando a su destino, el último punto de revisión después de dejar el elevador. –Además…aun cuando no haya sionistas, siempre habrá porquería que quiera vivir de los demás. Darles un planeta solo los motivara a pensar como insurgentes.

-Es solo sarcasmo o broma. –Bel opino nuevamente.

-No me hace tal gracia. Ahora compórtense y actúa como lo que son. ¿De acuerdo? –una vez mas Dawn les insistió la compostura a sus subordinadas. Acto seguido ingresaron

.

.

Una vez adentro el trió se abrió paso hacia una gran sala en penumbras, donde claramente un grupo de al menos una veintena de personas se encontraba esperando por ellas. A pesar del velo de parcial oscuridad eso no impidió ni intimido a las chicas de hacerse hacia el interior de la misma. Una vez en sus respectivos asientos la junta procedió, una de las siluetas inicio la reunión.

.

.

-Damas y caballeros, miembros del concilio. Los eventos ocurridos en esas últimas horas son sumamente tensos. No habíamos visto una situación tan drástica que se haya visto desde la segunda batalla de la Tierra en plena guerra contra el Covenat. Incluso me arriesgo a decir que es aún peor. –la voz de un hombre de cierta edad rompió el silencio parcialmente pesado en ese sitio.

-En definitiva lo es. El enemigo no solo consiguió atravesar todo territorio humano en 50 años luz a la redonda, sin siquiera ser percibido hasta solo uno millardos de kilómetros fuera del perímetro lunar en un solo salto deslispace, más aun; atravesó la línea defensiva MAC y consiguió atacar la superficie. –Otro hombre este notoriamente más joven pero menos tranquilo demando una explicación a lo que había sucedido.

-Las malas noticias no acabaron ahí. Los primeros informes están llegando de New Fenix, y hasta donde se puede concluir, no hay sobrevivientes. –Una mujer tomo la palabra mientras digitaba un comando en su teclado, al instante un mapa holográfico del planeta en tres dimensiones, apareció en medio de la mesa. Una ampliación mostraba el noroeste americano, más precisamente la región del desierto de sonora, donde se ubicaba New Fénix, la locación del ataque obra de Didacta y su "Compositor"

-Es increíble. Otra fémina se mostró impresionada y aterrada cuando las primeras imágenes que fueron tomadas por los equipos de tierra al momento de arribar a la zona, se transmitieron en hologramas. –No hay destrucción alguna, solo no hay personas, igual que una ciudad fantasma.

-Toda alma que hubiese habitado esta ciudad se esfumo como si fuese polvo o cenizas.

-Un término más que apropiado. –Lady Dawn comento. –Señores y señoras del consejo de emergencia. Lo acontecido en New Fénix y lo que le precedió, son muestra de lo poderosos y desconocidos que siguen siendo la tecnología Foerunner a pesar de años y años de estudio e investigación.

-Más aún. Si esto fue el producto de un arma, como fue posible que haya sido activada. –Una tercera voz masculina pregunto por dicho artefacto y de donde rayos había salido.

-Hasta donde sabemos de acuerdo al informe presentado por el Spartan 117. El artefacto que permitió al enemigo realizar este ataque, se llamaba "el compositor", una enorme arma de manufactura Fourerunner, y cuyas descripciones encajan con las del espécimen descubierto por el equipo de la doctora Tilson en la instalación 03. Lamentablemente y gracias a los registros de captura de video del jefe…la doctora Tilson así como el resto del personal en la estación de investigaciones… –Dawn no encontró la mejor forma de describir lo que les había sucedido. –Fueron objetivos de prueba para el arma.

-Lo que dice es relevante lady Danw, pero aun queda la duda referente a la aparición tan repentina del jefe maestro. –La primera voz que había iniciado la junta expreso sus opiniones.

-Tengo entendido que el Spartan había sido hallado en Requiem por la tripulación de la Infinity. ¿Cómo es posible que haya aparecido en la estación de investigación junto con la flota Covenat que ataco dichas instalaciones?

-Por favor no insinué que el Spartan tiene que ver en lo acontecido en dicho lugar como en Nueva Fenix. El jefe siempre presto su servicio a defender al personal de las instalaciones. –La primera anónima que había presentado sus informes comento en favor del jefe. Dawn también estaba de acuerdo. Ash no era responsable de esto, al menos no del todo y no de forma premeditada.

-Por favor no adelanten conclusiones, para ello creo que el jefe en persona nos puede responder a esas incógnitas, mejor de lo que yo puedo hacer.

-Cierto. Y a pesar de la sorprendente aparición del viejo Spartan en Requiem, es más relevante averiguar porque no se nos informó debidamente sobre el riesgo que corría la misma Tierra. Hablamos de una amenaza más grande que el Covenat incluso.

-Tengo entendido que dichos informes fueron tachados por el hábil juicio del capitán Del Rio.- La primera mujer en hablar atrajo al tema al capitán relevado de la infinity.

-Entonces su sustitución por el capitán Cilan fue parte de que ¿una mejor atención a lo que el Spartan decía?

-Suficiente. Demando la primera voz de hombre que había empezado. Vamos un paso a la vez. Primero que nada centrémonos en Spartan. –Aclaro. –Lady Dawn puede por favor solicitar al mencionado para que rinda su informe a esta junta. Tengo algunas preguntas que quisiera me respondiese el mismo.

-Sí señor. Además quisiera añadir, que de no haber sido por el jefe, las cosas quizá no hubieran terminado como lo hicieron. Podemos decir que su retorno fue de lo más apropiado.

-Lo es. Y que mejor momento pudo haber sido. –Opino la primera mujer en hablar, misma que defendió al Spartan así como Dawn.

-Puede ser buena suerte Lady Dawn. Ahora bien. ¿Dónde está el Spartan ahora?

-Esperaba que preguntase por ello Lord Hood. –Dawn llamo al mayor representante del UNSC. Lord Hood. El veterano hombre que había sobrevivido a las dos batallas de la Tierra y que aun después de varios años seguía al mando de la flota y por ahora su ambicioso proyecto de re-colonizar los mundos cristalizados por el Covenat.

.

.

Dawn inicio un enlace, a la enorme ventana del reciento que hasta hace poco estaba oscura, volvió a la vida conforme una pantalla tomaba lugar transmitiendo una señal en vivo de otro sitio. El rosto refinado de la proferirá Juniper B. Les daba un saludo en primer plano.

.

.

-Profesora Juniper es un gusto poder verla de nuevo.

-Saludos Lady Dawn. Lord Hood, miembros del concilio…bien sean bienvenidos a mi laboratorio o al menos una parte de él. Nos encontramos en un domo lunar, a unas millas de donde ustedes están sentados, y bueno el espectáculo que veremos hoy en verdad no lo espere venir. –La cámara, seguramente montada en un drone que iba a y venia como un insecto, mantenía la vista sobre la profesora jumper así como ofrecía una toma panorámica del recinto en donde la profesora Juniper junto con tres técnicos, se encontraban haciendo los preparativos para lo que parecía, era una operación de desarme de una ojiva termonuclear.

-¿Tiene mucho material por ahí profesora? –Bel expreso el buen gusto hacia el proyecto de la profesora. ¿Por qué?

-Mi equipo técnico está haciendo las revisiones finales a la maquinaria que nos permitirá trabajar sobre el jefe maestro. Genial por fin veré a un serie II así de cerca. Debo estar soñando. –El modo de actuar de la doctoras no era para menos, técnicamente Ash era el último Spartan que quedaba. Varios de sus últimos hermanos murieron en las batallas de Reach, y de la Tierra. Los sobrevivientes habían sido incorporados a la rama de los serie III y enviados a diferentes puntos de conflicto una vez la guerra hubo terminado. Solo se tenía confirmados tres Spartans que habían sido retirados del deber en primera línea y asignados al programa de entrenamiento de los actuales series IV.

-¿Donde está nuestro chico, profesora? –Lord Hood pregunto tras observar que no había nadie más que el equipo de la doctora.

-No se preocupe señor. Él entrara por esas puertas en un momento.

.

.

Ahora mientras el jefe hacia su camino por ese pasillo, tenía una epifanía sobre lo que había sido su vida y obra. Había salvado a la humanidad por lo menos dos veces. O al menos haba conseguido salvar a la mayoría. Las cosas siempre fueron así, siempre hubo alguien que había caído en la lucha, desaparecido en acción o perdido en el espacio. El mismo podría considerarse como una baja…solo que se había olvidado de morir.

La perdida de Haruka significo su ruptura con el pasado. No significaba su olvido, solo la confirmación de la realidad. Los tiempos habían cambiado, las cosas habían cambiado. Y por mucho que no quisiera aceptarlo era un hecho. Levanto la vista, observo a Iris marchando al frente suyo, Rose a su derecha e Hilda a su izquierda. Las tres habían retirado sus cascos y llevaban sus rifles a sus espaldas, el jefe nos necesitaba más seguridad de la que ellas la podrían dar o quizá incluso ellas podrían necesitarla de él, pero nunca sería una amenaza para ellas. Ni para nadie más, a menos que la situación lo dictase.

Ash pudo apreciar entonces sus rostros por vez primera (excepto Hilda). Iris, por ejemplo, era una chica de color, sus bellos ojos castaños irradiaban un salvaje espíritu de lucha y una determinación férrea, digna de un Spartan y su cabello negro lila atado en una coleta demasiado larga como para amarrarla a su cuello a manera de bufanda, le daba un estilo exótico.

Hilda como tal, era de tez blanquizca, ojos azules con un brillo antinatural su cabello castaño oscuro levantado en un moño alto. Le costaba pensar que ellas tuvieran permitido un cabello tan largo considerando el hecho de usar sus cascos, pero parecían cómodas con ello, esas armaduras debían de compensar ese desperfecto.

Finalmente, cuando vio a Rose, sus sentidos se realzaron en una falsa alarma, algo parecido a temor o incomodidad. La razón de esto, era que Rose tenía una engañosa similitud con Haru- con May. Piel tersa, de tono mas palido, no sabía si por la aumentación o el tiempo dentro de la armadura, su cabello era castaño, un poco mas oscurecido que el de May, con una traza de pelirrojo o marrón, quizá fruto de la aumentación, sus ojos sin embargo eran de un penetrante azul marino, radiantes como los de Hilda pero más claros.

Obviamente en todo momento el Spartan lo supo disimular o al menos aparentar normalidad, pero tenía muchas dudas respecto a la Spartan que curiosamente era la que más carisma había mostrado hacia él. Por un momento mantuvo la vista sobre la mencionada, ella no tardo en notarlo. Volteo para sonreírle y señalar su peculiar peinado.

.

.

-¿Son mis extensiones…cierto jefe? Si. Me han dicho que son muy largas y que incluso pasarían por audífonos. –La Spartan sonrió mientras se tocaba unos de los bultos de cabello tan…redondeados.

-Solo…me resultan algo…poco común. –Intento no sonar tan grosero.

-No pierda el tiempo jefe, ella no se inmuta por lo que le digamos sobre ese casco de cabello, si quiere hacerla enojar solo tírelo con fuerza. Eso funciona. –Iris volteaba para presumir un poco su propia "bufanda"

-Lo dice quién quiere colgarse de su propio cabello. –Rose refuto sacando la lengua. De más esta decir que a Ash esto era confuso, Hilda por el contrario se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Por favor no vayan a mostrar ese comportamiento frente a los superiores, ya bastante es que ustedes dos tengan un peinado fuera de norma.

-Bueno el tuyo no está dentro de las especificaciones que se diga. –Iris le contradijo.

-Precisamente. Pero estoy dispuesta a la reprensión si con ello podemos ver al jefe cara a cara, sin cascos, sin "mascaras" –Si Ash confiaba que Hilda fuera la excepción da este grupo de Spartans locas, bien podía dejar por sentado que no sabía nada de estos nuevos hermanos de la batalla.

.

.

Finalmente todo el contingente retomo la seriedad y formación al ponerse frente a la entrada al laboratorio de la profesora Juniper. Un código rápido y las puertas dobles se abrieron para dar paso al contingente. Pasó como si fuese cámara lenta, las tres Spartan serie IV se repartieron en el perímetro fuera del área de trabajo de los técnicos y dieron paso al gigante serie II.

El titán, aun enorme para sus contrapartes serie IV se presento con la formalidad apropiada ante la profesora Juniper y su equipo. El drone indicaba en su propia min pantalla la presencia de Dawn y su gente así como de los VIPs presentes en ese sitio. Aun sin saber que Lord Hood está entre ellos, Ash rindió los saludos tanto de forma militar como de naturaleza civil.

La profesora Juniper estaba asombrada de todo lo que hacía referencia al Spartan. Su armadura incluso los daños presentes en esta, era cierto cuando dijo que estaba emocionada. Una vez que ella supero su emoción procedió a darle las indicaciones señaladas, mismas que el veterano obedecía. Así fue como se adentro en el gran pedestal central.

La enorme figura del Spartan apenas pudo encontrar espacio entre la circunferencia del aro de desmontaje, el cual había sido cortado para recibir solo la espalda y hombros de mismo, así mismo, los seguros y sistema de sujeción en la parte de abajo tomaron sus botas, pantorrillas y muslos, su cintura fue anclada a las columnas laterales. Una vez asegurado, un cuarteto de brazos robóticos se sumaron al equipo de técnicos que procedió a desmontar la armadura. Cortar los suministros de energía del paquete fue quizá la tarea más laboriosa y delicada, sin embargo una vez conseguido esto, la misma armadura durmió por primera vez en muchos años.

Ash sintió como si una parte de él se hubiese ido, como si derrápense hubiera perdido los sentidos, sus vista natural superdotada intento compensar la pérdida de los sistemas del HUD, apagados una vez que la energía se hubo ido. De pronto la misma armadura parecía ser más pesada e incómoda de lo que acostumbraba, la podía tolerar pero ya no se sentía igual. Esto le provocaba un ligero aturdimiento pero que con el pasar de un rato superaría.

Los brazos robóticos se habían fijado a la armadura en sus brazos y antebrazos, lentamente logrando desarticular las secciones de la armadura principal. Pudo ver como esta se iba retirada de secciones de sus brazos, sus hombros, los seguros de la armadura en su pecho fueron más laboriosos pero al final, el peto principal cedió a la gravedad, cayendo al suelo con duro azotar, como si hubiesen dejado caer un engranaje de una tonelada. La espalda liberada en seguimiento, sin las líneas de suministro el paquete ahora era inofensiva.

La armadura en sus piernas y cintura empezaron a ser desarmados mientras la última coraza de la espalda era retirada, entonces lo que todos los presentes esperaban con ansia. Dawn y el resto del concilio presto atención, las Spartans de Carmesí tenían los ojos remachados al Spartan. La profesora Juniper tenía la mirada centrada en el casco, en todo momento, emocionada pero sin perder la compostura.

El casco cedió sus seguros y los brazos robóticos se preparaban a retirarlo mientras nuestra imagen se cerraba sobre la visera de color oro que ya mostraba una cuarteadura o dos, entonces el casco se retiró…

.

.

.

Los ojos destellantes en azul eléctrico adiaban con anti naturalidad tal que parecían lanzar fuego celeste, ellos enmascaraban una mirada determinada, férrea; con señas de haber visto todo y nada al mismo tiempo y en los bordes de sus cuencas en derredor a su frente y puente de su nariz, un par de cicatricez daban fe de una existencia confinada a la guerra y la muerte. Y sin embargo; radiaban un idealismo y confianza, una lealtad y devoción mártir a sus principios.

.

.

Esta era la mirada de un héroe.

Esta era la mirada de Ash-117. El Jefe Maestro.

.

.

.

_**Continuara.**_

.

.

.

/

**Ok amigos si leyeron hasta acá, significa que han terminado el primer capítulo. La verdad me costó más de lo que esperaba, pero sentía la punzada de inspiración y no había que desperdiciarla. Bueno como verán, hemos confirmado unas cuantas cosas que considero serán de importancia e interés para ustedes queridos lectores. Unas de ellas podían ser consideradas, un intento de dale un toque cómico o cálido a una historia que dicta una actitud casi siempre, neutral, frío y serio. No digo que no se presente en el resto de la historia, pero creo que es algo positivo pues servirá para anclarse a los personajes y conocerlos en su mejor momento.**

**Un dato de interés y que seguro preguntaran…será respecto a las edades. Los que han tenido algún conocimiento respecto a Halo, sabrán que es una historia de ciencia ficción sobre todo de índole futurista. Por ello y con respaldo de las historias vistas en la franquicia, puedo divagar con seguridad sobre la edad de los personajes, las situaciones vistas y los retos o situaciones tecnicas. Solo le dejo esta confirmación. –El original jefe maestro tiene una edad aproximada de unos 56 a 57 años para cuando se desarrollan los eventos vistos en Halo 4. Era obvio que si nuestro héroe iba a interpretar a una leyenda viviente, tomase la mayor similitud a esta. Pero descuiden no estamos hablando de humanos comunes y corrientes. Los que quieran leer más de los Spartans pueden buscar la información más confiable en la pagina en español de Halopedia.**

**Po ultimo, si bien dije que a los pearlshippes este capítulo les gustaría, no significa que vaya a haber un shipping definitivo. Lo que ya es relevante es la considerable presencia mayoritaria de personajes féminas. Y bueno…yo no tengo nada que objetar a eso. A menos que ustedes piensen lo contrario. Esta historia técnicamente esta delineada de principio a fin, pero si spoileo, entonces no tendría caso que escribiese mas capítulos. **

**Y pues de momento seguimos con esto, si tienen duda o tal vez opiniones que quieran hacer llega a un servidor y a la audiencia, son libres de plasmarlo en sus reviews. Nos veremos en la siguiente entrega Por cierto, aprovecho para informar que estoy a medio progreso del primer capítulo de champions ladies. Y lamento la demora, peo créanme se recompensa las ausencias y los que sean pacientes sabrán reconocerlo o al menos tolerarlo. ^^**

**Sato Vampire cambio y fuera.**


	3. Chapter II

**Hola de nuevo queridos colegas de fanfiction net. Pues con la nueva buena que estamos en Octubre y les diré que Octubre es mi mes. Así que estoy montando una serie de especiales pokemon para conmemorar mi mes y además también motivar el Amourshipping que como saben ya a estas alturas, comenzó junto a la saga de Kalos (Estrenada el día 17 de Octubre pasado) como motivo para conmemorar el mes me voy a poner frenético, dejare tantito solo tantito en segundo término mis deberes para terminar mi proyecto de titulación y les atacare con una saña nunca antes vistas, querían fics continuaciones, comisiones y fanart, pues esperen que ahí van, en el caso de dibujos supongo que este será más lento que con los fics. De igual modo espero la calidad de los escritos no se vean comprometidos y también espero no haya después baches argumentales. Pero bueno que más puedo agregar, solamente que aquellos que siguen mis otros perfiles en Devianart y Youtube pues que pongan atención por cualquier reseña o mención de algo especial que pueda o no poner para deguste suyo. **

**Bien sin más que mencionar referente a la siguiente acometida, ahí les va la continuación de este fic. Como verán será este fic el que actualizo primero, mis razones tengo mientras tanto disfruten y comenten por favor comenten que son sus reviews los que mejor paga pueden ser. **

**.**

**.**

**N.A: antes de empezar, les presento la portada oficial de este fic, dibujada y coloreada en base a ciertos trabajos de paint. Para una apreciación más detallada pueden acudir a mi galería de Devianart que la presentara en unas horas o en mi muro de facebook, "Marcus Edgardo Rodríguez Cabrera" Ese soy yo. XD**

**N.A. En este capítulo veremos alusiones a la saga de pokemon que se encuentra actualmente en voga; Kalos. Pero no es lo que están acostumbrados a ver, solo me complace decirles que ciertos personajes de esta saga van a hacer su debut en la historia. Y puede que algunas situaciones les resulten demasiado ligeras o sin la seriedad debida por lo que invito a tolerar dichas muestras de tontería en pos de una situación cómica. XD. **

**N.A. Como historia AU…quiero dejar en claro una cosa. El fic no es totalmente shippero, pero créanme que tiene situaciones muy alentadoras aunque tampoco es para considerarlo algo mixto como mi fic Champions ladies. Finalmente les diré que algunas temáticas de Halo se abordaran en esta entrega, como lo son los términos del viaje hiperluminico, actualmente solo posible matemáticamente hablando, la terraformacion y la futura colonización del espacio así como los recursos, planes tecnológicos y teóricos que hoy día solo permanecen en la imaginación y que en dicho periodo histórico son ya un realidad. Además, hay algunos temas que seguro les resultaran interesantes, para los fans de otras franquicias jugabilisticas y que se verán adaptadas a este universo ficticio realmente admirable. Bien, con esto será suficiente por el momento y ahora el capitulo.**

**N.A: Antes de continuar me dí un golpe cuando la idea me llego. El nombre de la IA compañera del jefe maestro en este fic; Haruka, fue sustituido por "Saphire". Creo que es más que obvio saber porque el nombre.**

.

.

/

.

.

.

_Al verlo, caí como un muerto ante sus pies; entonces él toco mi hombro con su mano derecha y me dijo: No temas…pues yo soy el Primero y el Último. El Alfa y el Omega, el principio y el fin"._

.

.

_Apocalipsis. Salmos 1:17._

.

.

.

**Capítulo II**

.

.

_1240 hrs Octubre 31, 2567 calendario militar. Torre Prisma. Cede principal de la Oficina de Inteligencia Naval ONI, administración colonial. Ciudad Luminaria. Colonia federal de UNSC, clave: X-017... Sistema Reims-Loira. Nombre pila. __**Kalos**__: Donde lo sueños se hacen realidad…y la aventura comienza. _

.

.

.

La Capitana Alexia P. se encontraba repasando la formación por segunda vez. Si bien en su adiestramiento como parte del personal naval, había sido primariamente asignada a la delegación propagandística del UNSC, Alexia había escalado de puesto en puesto hasta donde se hallaba, gracias a sus cualidades, una de ellas y posiblemente de las que eran su fuerte; era la planeación, preparación anticipada y obsesiva insistencia. La capitana siempre le gustaba estar preparada sin importar cuantas veces hacia la revisión de su itinerario y cronograma. Esta virtud resulto ser bien recibida en el servicio, donde demostró ser una persona aun más tenaz y competente.

A pesar que a ojos de su hermana menor; Violeta, quien se había quedado en la rama de investigación y estudio exobiológico, alegaba sobre su exagerada actitud de premeditar todo movimiento que ella hacía, no había duda que para el resto su comportamiento era más que aceptable.

Alexia se permitió negar cierta sonrisa leve y casual. Posiblemente su hermana menor tenía razón en parte, pero de acuerdo al criterio de la capitana; en esta ocasión las comprobaciones forzadas y repetitivas no eran para menos. El día de hoy, ella estaba aquí para recibir a su excelencia... **Lady Dawn:** ni más ni menos que la nieta de _Lord Hood_, y una de los artífices tras la revolucionaria doctrina sobre el _"Imperio de la humanidad"_, de más estaba decir que era algo inesperado y sumamente importante. Como responsable de la red de tráfico mercantil y militar que cruzaba el sistema Reims en dirección a los sistemas del borde exterior el puesto de Kalos exigía máxima eficacia, responsabilidad y compromiso; Alexia no exageraba en ese aspecto.

La visita que hoy Lady Dawn haría a la colonia tenia considerable importancia en la nueva estrategia que el mando había concluido en su preparación para asaltar a Requiem, cuya operación se llevaría a cabo dentro de 6 meses. Aunque Alexia estaba al tanto de los hechos ocurridos en el frente, se preguntaba cómo podía Kalos…ser tan importante para la UNSC, cuando su objetivo se encontraba al otro lado del territorio humano, obviamente lo ideal para la logística seria trazar una ruta más corta y barata para las flotas que asaltarían ese planeta Fourerouner, en vez de cruzar miles de años luz desde Kalos hasta el frente en la dirección de Requeim.

Dejando de lado sus dudas respecto a las operaciones que el UNSC tenía en Requeim, la capitana dio un último repaso a su personal. Cada uno de ellos eran gente hábil y a muchos de ellos les conocía desde hace ya tiempo, un ejemplo de ello eran su equipo estrella: Un escuadrón de ODST. Particularmente uno de los considerados "Avenger" la última línea de producción de fuerzas especiales situados solo por debajo de los Spartans.

Estos ODST los había seleccionado en específico para hacer el trabajo sucio que tenía en la colonia, pues aunque era considerada un lugar prácticamente utópico; Kalos no era ajena a las tretas y artimañas que grupos radicales e insurreccioncitas hacían y por el momento una organización criminal de carácter terrorista cuyo informe de inteligencia no daba muchos detalles al no haberlos, indicaban que la colonia debía estar atenta antes que este grupo tomase la iniciativa.

Por esa razón Alexia misma había elegido y traído a estos fuerzas especiales desde diferentes frentes algunos de estos se mantenía abiertos desde el fin de la guerra con el Covenat. Parte de esta enmienda era intentar readaptar a estos soldados poco a poco en un medio más llevadero, situación que le había puesto en conflicto con varios cargos debido a que elementos de esta magnitud debían de usarse en primera línea. Los motivos de Alexia para ello, tomaban sentido para nosotros cuando las edades de estos avengers le fueron reveladas.

La capitana había asentido a uno de ellos, aparente líder del escuadrón. El ODST rompió la formación para proceder a quitarse el casco. La imagen de un hombre joven, quizás entre sus 27 o 29 años le encaro; era pelirrojo de piel pálida y ojos castaños. Las numerosas cicatrices en su expuesta piel indicaban el martirio por el que había pasado, a eso había que resaltar que no tenía una oreja o mejor dio que esta había sido mutilada, y la marca de una quemadura se había dibujado en la cercanía del área afectada. Al parecer no todos eran tan duros como los Spartans.

.

.

-Buen día Silver. –Saludo informalmente al ODST. –Que es lo que tienes planeado esta semana.

-Señora. Posiblemente matar más elites holográficos. Sentirme porquería…comer porquería y sentirme más porquería. –Silver no parecía tan alegre, quizás la rutina lejos del frente no era bueno para él en particular.

-Se que no es lo tuyo soldado. Así que hagamos esto. Tú y tu gente ofrezcan una digna muestra de lealtad y servicio ante Lady Dawn y puede que les envié de vuelta al lodo. ¿No es ahí donde quieres estar? –Alexia pregunto en un tono neutral totalmente. Quizás había sido una mala idea haberlos traído hasta aquí, pero eran unos jóvenes cuando lo hizo.

-Si señora. –Silver saludo en firmes. A lado suyo se hallaban sus otros compañeros cada uno había retirado su casco. Aparentemente no todos los ODST estaban del todo gratos por la noticia de volver. Sus expresiones lo decían todo.

-Bien. ¡Formación! –Demando Alexia. –Sargento Luna. Qué hay de nuestros invitados. –Pregunto a la mujer uniformada y asistente provisional de la capitana.

-Tenemos transmisión llegaran en 5 minutos. –informo a su superior.

.

.

Apenas lo dijo, Alexia volvió a pasar revista a su gente. Una última pasada para estar seguros…era mejor eso a temer por cualquier imprevisto en una visita tan importante como la de Lady Dawn. No bajo su mando.

-Bien. Repasemos el intinerario…una vez mas…

.

.

/

.

.

_1030 hrs Octubre 31, 2567 calendario militar. Crucero del UNSC clase-Gladiador. Nombre clave: "Arceus To the Glory", en hiperespacio en coordenadas cercanas al sistema Reims, destino prefijado. __**Kalos:**__ Donde los sueños se hacen realidad y las aventuras comienzan. _

Las puertas dobles al puente se abrieron dejando exponer al capitán Cilan acompañado de Lady Dawn. Ambos ingresaban al puente de su más reciente nave adquirida.

.

.

.

-¡Oficial en cubierta! –La teniente Georgia ladro. En ese momento toda la tripulación en el puente se levanto para cumplir el protocolo.

-Descansen oficiales. ¿Durmieron bien? –Para Cilan, que no podía estar más recuperado luego de su sustitución al mando de la Infinity, realmente encontraba el premio de consolación bastante halagador. Su propia tripulación, una nave de batalla que podía competir muy bien con la infinity y una misión de suma importancia para el UNSC, con la cual podría asegurar una gran reputación.

-No me quejo capitán, no con lo que tengo ante mí. La Teniente de primer grado; Whitney al mando de operaciones sonrió confiadamente.

-Estoy lista para el deber capitán. –Winona la teniente primer grado, especialista al mando de la consola de armas se reporto con gesto confiado y firme.

-Esperando ordenes señor. –Nate el oficial más joven a cago de comunicaciones estaba listo para trasmitir las nuevas instrucciones apenas salieran del deslipspace.

-Saldremos del hiperespacio en 4 minutos capitán. –Roxie, una simple alférez pero que tenía más experiencia que nadie más sobre el puente en navegación cumplía su rol de guiar esta cubeta. Que cubeta.

-Muy bien, prosigan según lo planeado, tendremos mucho trabajo al llegar a Kalos. –Cilan dejo en claro mientas procedía a dar un recorrido en el puente superior antes de tomar lugar en la "silla caliente" como se denomina coloquialmente al asiento de capitán. –Pues debo decirle Lady Dawn. Estoy realmente impresionado de lo que ha conseguido. Me pregunto cuantas horas habrá perseguido a su abuelo con la intención de conseguir el permiso.

-Lo necesario capitán...lo necesario. De cualquier forma eso es de poca importancia, solo nuestra misión es lo que de vedad debemos centrar.

-Soy todo oídos señora. –Cilan afirmo listo para escuchar las nueva instrucciones. Antes de tomar asiento decidió por protocolo y por cuestión de principios…el ofrecer su silla a Dawn, ella no rechazo el ofrecimiento.

-Aun no es el momento capitán Cilan. Quiero divulgar esto cuando todo mi equipo esté completo.

-Todo el equipo completo. ¿Señora? Pensé que el equipo ya estaba completo. –Cilan pregunto confundido. El Arceus contaba con una tripulación aceptable y sus cuarteles generales estaban en el mejor aprovisionamiento: Alrededor de 500 efectivos entre los que desataban 200 marines y 38 pilotos de combate. Además de contar con un selecto grupo de Spartans serie-IV entre los que destacaba su carta del triunfo, el legendario serie II. Fácil era pensar que estaban completos

-Aun no Capitán. Precisamente, ese es uno de los asuntos por los que venimos aquí. Todavía hay personal que necesito enrolar para esta misión.

-Bueno…la confidencialidad nunca fue lo mío almirante. Así como los secretos. Solo espero este segura de lo que ah planeado.

-Descuide capitán, estoy más que segura que una vez en Kalos, la situación será cosa de coser y cantar.

-Entre…el Arceus…y los Spartans…debo pensar que lo que vamos a hacer es tan importante como riesgoso. –Cilan dijo con cierta especulación…

.

.

Dawn no respondió, simplemente coloco sus manos en los reposabrazos de la silla de mando, a su alrededor y a un brazo de distancia se encontraba la baranda de acero que separaba el puente superior del inferior, hecho una hojeada mientras las pantallas del Arceus no mostraban más que estática y explosiones en infrarrojo, debido a que aun se encontraban en hiperespacio.

Lo que Cilan especulaba de gran importancia para ser considerado un riesgo mayúsculo era meditado por el joven almirante. No solo por lo difícil de la situación, sino por los riesgos/beneficios que traería a largo plazo. Para Dawn; esta quizá no era la primera vez que tomaba el mando de una nave por así decirlo, pero si de una operación de esta magnitud. Hasta el momento ella era la almirante más joven en dirigir una operación científico-minero-militar. Así que siempre se mantenía la constante de un ligero temor.

Lady Dawn hecho un vistazo. El Arceus, nombrado así en honor al creador del universo según la mitología de Sinnoh, (Mundo terraformado donde se descubrió ruinas de una civilización humana diferente a la nativa de la Tierra o ajena a los Foreruoner) había sido designado y preparado para la situación, claro que el nombre no le quedaba nada chico a la nave; el Arceus era de los cruceros de nueva generación denominados "Gladiador" precisamente llamados así por la gran cantidad de recursos defensivos y ofensivos con los que la nave contaba. Era pionera en lo que a diseño se refería. Pues en el pasado, mientras casi todos los diseños asignaban el puente en la zona más frontal de a proa de la nave. Los cruceros gladiador emulaban el diseño Covenat; encerrando el puente en lo más profundo del casco de la nave, donde podría estar a salvo de todo menos un disparo letal.

Para compensar y surtir las necesidades que este aislamiento otorgaba; los paneles frente a ellos emulaban el ambiente exterior por medio de una tecnología de avanzada que vendría a coronar la larga línea de desarrollo tecnológico de realidad realzada o de inmersión. En pocas palabras, ellos no miraban nada más que grandes simulaciones en tiempo real de lo que sucedía a sus alrededores y que bien podrían pasar por las ventanas en un puente frontal.

Este no era el único beneficio del Arceus. Un rediseño involucrando tecnologías Fourerouner y Covenat le dotaban por ejemplo de tecnología electromagnética que emulaba gravedad artificial sin necesidad de secciones giratorias y que daban gravedades simuladas en diferentes zonas con distintas magnitudes. Esta ventaja salvo mucho espacio y diseño para compensarlo con más recursos útiles. Otro de ellos; un enrejado de titanio vitro entremezclado con nanotubos de carbono brindaban a su armadura dos veces más resistencia que el titanio A, pero con un 50% de su peso.

Finalmente estaba el arsenal que con todo respeto, superaba mucho al de los cruceros de clase Maratón, que para la fecha ya eran considerados casi obsoletos. La tecnología de las armas de riel o Gauss, había permitido remplazar las torretas de ametralladoras (difíciles de mantener en las duras condiciones del espacio) por cañones gaussianos que resultaron mucho más efectivo como baterías de defensa. Así también se habían implementado la tecnología del Laser Spartan, que después del perfeccionamiento de lentes ópticos y diamantes sintéticos, permitieron la fabricación en masa de estas armas mismas que ya remplazaban los tubos de misiles de algunos Pelicans de asalto. De ahí en fuera el sistema de misiles había crecido en variedad y cualidades desde los días de la guerra con el Covenat, sin mencionar el armamento nuclear y los cañones MAC. De los cuales el Arceus contaba con un par de pequeños pero veloces MAC, cada uno con recicladores electromagnéticos que les daban una taza de 3 disparos por carga, es decir 6 rondas MAC en una sola andanada. Poder de fuego más que suficiente para la contienda.

Dawn parpadeo un par de veces… ¿Había exagerado con los preparativos del Arceus? Es decir, la nave en si ya era buena, pero ella había insistido en equiparla aun más. Esto sin embargo resultaba una inversión de recursos muy grande considerando las condiciones en las que se veían enfrentados. Bueno…_bien dicen que es mejor prevenir que lamentar_…Dawn esperaba no tener que utilizar todo ese arsenal y menos recurrir al último recurso (Armas Nucleares).

Por el contrario, tenia mayor fe a que sus Spartans al mando del Jefe Maestro podrían ser la solución más eficaz y certera. Por eso tenía mucho interés de arribar a Kalos, la tecnología que se estaba desarrollando ahí al mando de cierto conocido de la almirante, le ortografía a sus Spartans un poder que rivalizaría con el de los genuinos dioses de la guerra. Sin embargo Dawn parecía demasiado pensativa, quizá algo le incomodaba. Seguro algo acordado en aquella reunión.

.

.

.

Flasch back.

.

.

La armadura había sido retirada finalmente. Lady Dawn, así como Lord Hood y el resto de los representantes de esa junta miraron fijamente al héroe de antaño; la leyenda viviente, ahora despojado de su armadura desgastada. Reducido de su estatus titánico a su naturaleza humana nuevamente. Mientras que en el laboratorio, la profesora Juniper y las Spartans de carmesí no podían negar que lo que veían era algo…bueno…inusual. Para las Spartans, en especial Rose e Hilda; el jefe lucia como un fantasma. Una criatura que quizás había permanecido mucho tiempo en una cueva. Su piel había perdido la coloración bronceada que otrora había pigmentado su dermis, siendo ahora un pálido recuerdo más conciso con un gélido tono grisáceo.

El hombre había sido despojado de la armadura inferior y ahora solo unas secciones junto con el bio-traje que cubría su cuerpo pálido estaban siendo desensamblado para revelar su naturaleza tal cual era.

.

.

-Condiciones estables…muy bien jefe. Puede decirse que su estatus es óptimo. Vaya que son duros de roer. –La profesora Junniper dio un cumplido.

-Señora. –Ash agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza. Sentía cierta incomodidad al verse "desprotegido"

-Como te encuentras hijo. –Lord Hood pregunto al veterano guerrero.

-Incomodo señor, pero listo- -El Spartan confeso sin romper su semblante.

-Así me gusta. Ahora que está en presencia del concilio. Estoy más que ansioso de escuchar su informe sobre los eventos sucintados en Requiem.

-Señor…sí señor. –El jefe asintió obedeciendo.

.

.

La naturaleza rebelada del jefe maestro había tomado a todos por sorpresa, no es que fuese del todo extraños, es solo que era difícil, al menos para el personal femenino, dejar de lado el aspecto tan "frágil" de aquel formidable contrincante. Para las Spartans de Carmesí era un hecho que a pesar de haber sido depuesto de su armadura, el Jefe Maestro seguía siendo un individuo de respeto tanto por el porte que mantenía, así como su voz; calma y serena. Para Dawn le resultaba tremendamente triste que su As del triunfo se viese en condiciones tan expuestas.

Una vez Ash termino su declaración y respondió a las preguntas cuestionadas, dentro de sus capacidades…Lord Hood y el resto del almirantazgo. Cortaron la transmisión brevemente, mientras debatirían cual sería su acción a seguir a partir de ahora. Para el jefe que seguía de pie en la plataforma, este fue instruido por la doctora Juniper para bajar de ese pedestal y proseguir su camino hacia un cubículo en el extremo de su laboratorio, donde le someterían una batería completa de análisis y estudios. Lo que sería antesala de posteriores pruebas y observaciones.

Las Spartans de carmesí tuvieron luz verde para aguardar en la entrada del laboratorio. A pesar de ser hasta un punto rebeldes, no se negaban a seguir órdenes en lo que respectaba a la seguridad e integridad de las personas bajo su cuidado. Finalmente las tres montaron guardia mientras se realizaba el resto de la sesión.

.

.

-Es increíble. ¿No lo creen? –Rose miro a sus hermanas con cierto sonrojo muy notorio en sus mejillas.

-¿Increíble? No…hehehehe más bien fue ¡Magnánimo! –Iris volteo a mirarle con un sonrojo aun más intenso que logro resaltar en su dermis de color. – ¡¿Viste esos músculos…y esas cicatrices?!…Apuesto a que le arranca la cabeza a un Brute sin más que sus manos. –La Spartan declaro con cierta emoción resaltar en sus ojos castaños de tono chocolate.

-Y luego dices que soy yo quien se emociona… –Rose estaba más que emotiva, estaba hasta un punto enojada con Iris…después de que ella e Hilda jugasen a molestarle respecto a sus tendencias de novicia enamorada con el jefe, solo para ver que también tenían esas tendencias muy…cariñosas. –Hilda ¿Qué piensas tu al respecto? Mira a iris y dímelo tú… –Pregunto a su compañera la mayor de las tres. –¿Hilda?

-Sie… –Hilda encaro de nueva cuenta a Rose para darles la sorpresa.

-Hilda... ¿Qué demonios te paso? Estas…sangrando. –Rose miro anonadada como su superior, la Spartan en teoría; la más seria de las tres, estaba teniendo una pequeña hemorragia nasal que si bien era discreta, resultaba más descarada en el rostro pálido de Hilda.

-Vaya…mira nada más…esta excitada por lo que vio. Jajajajaja no pienses en ello Hilda te sangrara mas la nariz.

-Déjame en paz. –Hilda se llevo la mano al rostro e interpuso su otra mano para que sus compañeras dejasen de mirarla.

.

.

Lejos del laboratorio de la profesora Juniper, más precisamente de vuelta a la sala de juntas del almirantazgo y la inteligencia naval. Dawn terminaba de explicar su estrategia de acción al resto del personal así como a Lord Hood a quien debía de convencer más que nadie.

.

.

-Y ese…miembros del consejo, sería mi plan de acción más óptimo, mismo que eh trazado con ayuda de mi comitiva. En definitiva Lord Hood; necesitamos Renio, Titanio y Paladio entre otros metales exóticos…a este punto lo ideal es una ruta lineal desde las minas que se abrirán en Saphael y ser llevado hasta Kalos y sus factorías. De ahí hasta Requiem. –Una sola ruta sin paradas alternas ni costos técnicamente más elevados y ciertamente…sin apoyo del gremio bancario. –Finalizo de exponer sus puntos. Espero las preguntas que los miembros de la junta harían en torno a dicha estrategia. Gerogia y Bell estaban esperando en sus respectivos asientos, sentían cierta intimidación por parte del personal de la ONI pero lucharon por esconder cualquier vestigio del mismo. Solo podían esperar la respuesta de Lord Hood.

-Lady Dawn… ¿Tiene en mente las complicaciones de abrir un nuevo frente en medio de territorio recién explorado en el borde exterior? –Uno de los altos mandos declaro su primera cuestión

-Lo estamos mayor. Sin embargo, se ha trazado en la operación Saphael como primer objetivo el inmediato y exhaustivo estudio del planeta sobre el que vamos a caminar. Como lo habíamos determinado…el planeta objetivo cuenta con las condiciones más que propicias para el trabajo. Como les mostré al inicio de mi presentación; el planeta cuenta con una atmósfera compatible con la terrestre en un 97% de exactitud, esto tiene una buena explicación y se debe la presencia de ruinas Fouroruner e la superficie, lo que indica que este mundo fue alguna vez hogar o al menos sitio de paso de dicho ancestros. De cualquier forma eso ahorra tiempo y costos por terraformacion o presurizacion de hábitats.

-Sabe demasiado del cuerpo celeste señorita Dawn. Supongo que tiene la información más que precisa para asegurarlo.

-Así es Almirante. De hecho el planeta realmente recibe el nombre de Saphael en honor a la expedición del UNSC que arribo al planeta en 2558 desde entonces su estudio en primera instancia, fue sido designado al instituto de geología planetaria de 51-Pegasi. La profesora Juniper puede dar fe de ello. Un equipo a cargo de la finada doctora Telson había hecho estudios en dicho planeta desde hace 9 años. Sin embargo las expediciones cesaron cuando se requirió de Telson para dirigir la estación de investigación en las cercanías de la instalación 03 hace 18 meses. Ahora disponemos de la gran mayoría de estos datos. La información resulta más que suficiente para dirigir el inicio de la colonización del planeta y dar comienzo a la explotación de los recursos, que insisto, se ha demostrado tener gran presencia de los mismos. –Dawn respondió asertivamente la pregunta.

-Un antiguo mundo Fourerouner…condiciones de vida aseguradas…hemos de suponer que eso no significa que esa roca sea un simple desierto habitado solo por musgos y mooh. –Uno más de los presentes realizo esta pregunta, algunos miembros de la ONI se mostraron seriamente molestos por lo que habían preguntado pero no intervinieron mas allá.

-En efecto general. Saphael cuenta con un ecosistema y una biosfera tan rica como la de la Tierra o de Venus, lo que implica un potencial agrícola y silvícola entre otras industrias. Con respecto a las formas de vida…me temo que las bitácoras del equipo de Telson recolectaron apenas suficientes datos para asegurar la presencia de faunas y floras maravillosas sin embargo, también resaltan la presencia de una especie inteligente. –Dawn confeso con cierta incomodidad.

-Formas de vida inteligente…Eh de suponer que la ONI podría aportar algún dato o secreto que pueda revelar. –Lord Hood miro hacia los espectros de la inteligencia naval, estos solo optaron por mantenerse ajenos a cualquier dato potencial. – ¿Qué tipo de inteligencia estaríamos tratando?

-Precisamente hablamos de una civilización de tipo 0 en la escala Fourerouner. –Dawn solicito a Bell un chip holográfico, mismo que una vez recibido lo introdujo en la ranura del ordenador mientras procedía a revelar parte de ese secreto molesto. –Tecnológicamente no representan una amenaza, físicamente hablando poseen muchos rasgos que podemos asignar como humanoides, carecemos de la suficiente información como para precisar muchas más cosas dentro de lo que se refiere su cultura, su historia conductas grado de raciocinio y dinámica social…entre otras. Solo se ha especulado que son fruto de manipulación genética Fourerouner. Fue la conclusión que Dawn develo sobre estos "nativos"

-Deje las lecciones de antropología por el momento. –El general había demandado atención. –Estos aborígenes…son una intromisión para las acciones a realizar en este planeta. ¿Los consideraría una amenaza a la ocupación que pretende montar?

-Si sabe relativamente poco de ellos, ¿Cómo puede asegurar que no serán una amenaza? Estaríamos hablando de zonas de riesgo para el personal minero.

-Es cierto, proteger al personal y a las instalaciones implicaría apostar efectivos militares en las diferentes zonas de explotación. Eso complica las cosas señorita Dawn.

-Se que las complica. Pero tengo un plan al respecto. –Dawn mantuvo la calma a pesar de lo turbio que esto sonaba.

-¿Qué tipo de plan? Usar a sus soldados de juguete como espantapájaros o exterminadores de alimañas.

-No es el punto almirante. Si me permitiese explicar esto-

-¿Cómo puede asegurar la colonización y explotación del planeta sin tener en cuenta el asunto de lidiar con la población nativa? –La primera mujer que había hablado anteriormente a favor del jefe no vio con buenos ojos esta estrategia.

-Esto puede ser arreglado si se toma una postura diplomática abierta a las negociaciones. Entablar una posible alianza con los nativos, un intercambio de ideas conceptos y de cultura. Una forma de motivarlos a cooperar con nosotros en vez de iniciar un conflicto armado.

-Y que me dice de sus súper soldados. ¿Piensa enviar a los Spartans como embajadores…? Hasta donde sé, sus relaciones interpersonales dejan mucho que desear en una reunión. Y no lo digo por hacer menos a los mismos, solo que no es una tarea para ellos. –Volvió a demandar dicha mujer.

-Disculpara Comandante, pero no es acaso usted quien estaba al mando del proyecto "negociador". ¿Cree poder sacar proyecto de eso? –La voz de Lord Hood pregunto dicha mujer.

-No estoy del todo segura señor. –Confeso con cierta pena.

-Una postura diplomática pacifista puede demorar meses, incluso años. Y con todo respeto no creo que sea la estrategia más lógica de seguir. –Dawn confeso con cierta vergüenza al admitir que más que una operación de colonización seria una campaña de conquista. –Ahí entran los Spartans…y la nave preparada que solicito al consejo. Un despliegue de poder será más que suficiente para persuadir a los nativos de desistir sus acciones hostiles y optar por una negociación. –De más está decir cuál fue la reacción del consejo.

-Está proponiendo al consejo la tendencia de hostilidad inminente sobre una comunidad de nativos tecnológicamente inferiores. Eso no nos haría mejores que el Covenat. –Mas allá de las implicaciones éticas y morales, también cavia la importancia económica y militar. A pesar de ser a primera vista, tecnológicamente inferiores, no era del todo seguro que ventajas o estrategias podían contar. Por más salvaje que pudiesen ser y lo primitivos que resultaran…efectivamente representarían una amenaza constante contra el personal militar y minero ingenieril que estuviese destacado en el planeta. Y ciertamente una operación de conquista seria mal vista por toda la humanidad, dando pie a mayores descontentos con el UNSC y fomentar la insurgencia rebelde, por no contar los costos que implicaría abrir dos frentes bélicos y manejar la logística de ello.

-Lord Hood con todo respeto pero lo que la señorita Dawn propone, va contra todo lo que hemos intentado restaurar después de la guerra. Sugiero se discuta una nueva estrategia. Quizá la almirante Agatha o el vicealmirante Lance pueda proponer mejores planes. –La primera mujer solicito su atención hacia el máximo representante de la humanidad.

.

.

El hombre mayor miro la proyección holográfica de Kalos…suspendida en el centro de la gran mesa de conferencias. Las instalaciones de interés tanto en la superficie del planeta como en órbita resaltaban en tonos verdes….mientras la vista del mayor se pedía en algún punto del planisferio representado.

.

.

-Lord Hood. No está pensando enserio tomar en cuenta, la estrategia de Lady Dawn. –Otro de los ONIs había hecho esta cuestión con cierta sorpresa. Entonces el mayor se levanto frente a los demás encarando a la joven almirante.

-Lady Dawn…necesito hablar con usted a solas. –Dicho esto el hombre de edad presiono los controles y las amplias ventanas se revelaron de los protectores que impedían ver hacia el exterior…parte de la instalación "Diana" (una versión diminuta de la instalación Foururuoner conocida como Halo, sin ningún uso mas allá de ser un muelle orbital) se vio en el horizonte lunar conforme los ventanales dieron nuevamente el paisaje lunar y la luz volvía de nuevo a la sala de juntas para revelar a gran parte del personal VIP que se encontraba ahí presentes.

.

.

Dawn se vio a si misma rodeada con cierta molestia por todos los presentes. Con todo el valor que pudo reunir se desplazo hacia donde Lord Hood camino. Un despecho para reuniones más privadas. Cuando hubo entrado y las puertas se cerraron tras de sí, miro en firmes al superior quien estaba mirando por un ventanal donde se apreciaba lejanamente el domo que representaba las instalaciones de estudio e investigación donde la profesora Juniper seguramente seguía trabajando sobre el Jefe Maestro

.

.

-¿Deseaba hablar conmigo a solas señor? –Dawn pregunto, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero tenía que mantenerse firme, después de todo ella estaba en la armada.

-Dawn…dime…has leído cientos de textos históricos, toda la historia de nuestra civilización, de nuestra especie. Incluso hoy día…todo lo que hemos luchado y por lo que hemos perdido a tantos, han sido siempre bajo una bandera.

La única que puede ser el verdadero ideal: Libertad, para toda la humanidad...dime Dawn…la dura guerra que peleamos hace 15 años…tu misma luchaste y viste de primera mano el mal que puede desencadenar contra nosotros una especie tecnológicamente superior.

Sin duda fue algo que supero con creses cualquier guerra librada entre nuestra propia especie.

-Señor…no es...

-Dawn. Dime…por una vez más. ¿Crees que será justo para los nativos de ese planeta…que de momento, nuestra necesidad de recursos nos lleve a hacer lo que los Covenat estuvieron a punto de conseguir?

-Lord Hood, con todo respeto- –Lord Hood. Levanto una mano en señal de silencio.

-¿Acaso ya no somos familia Dawn? Olvidaste cuando me llamabas por lo que soy. –pregunto el hombre de edad.

-No lo eh olvidado…abuelo… –Dawn levanto la vista con cierta pena ante su abuelo.

-Dawn. ¿A qué tienes miedo? –Pregunto tranquilizadoramente el mayor a la joven almirante mientras caminaba de vuelta a ella.

-Los sionistas...abuelo. Solo quiero mantenerlos lejos lo más que pueda. –La almirante confeso con cierto rencor en sus palabras.

-¿Sionistas? Dawn…tu mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que nuestros ancestros lucharon por libéranos de ellos…ahora las cosas son diferentes.

-Aun así nunca podre fiarme del gremio bancario. Ella negó con la cabeza y una mirada despectiva dirigía hacia algún lado del ventanal.

-Lo dices…tu…o tus padres. –Su abuelo tenazmente contesto encarándole.

-Solo quiero salvar vidas abuelo. –La almirante agacho la cabeza mientras dejaba su birrete le tapase ligeramente la vista.

-Sacrificando la de esos nativos Dawn. –Lord Hood mostro un gesto cuestionable y reconfortante. El rostro de la experiencia.

-Abuelo, puedo asegurar que mi plan funcionara sin disparar una sola bala. Por eso necesito que me des la oportunidad…necesitaremos ese Renio y ese Paladio. Tú mejor que yo lo sabe. Si no, la campaña sobre Requeim será aun más difícil de realizar. Por favor Abuelo. Déjame llevar a los Spartans…estoy segura que al mando del Jefe Maestro, podremos lograrlo –Dawn intento conseguir luz verde a su proyecto nada más importante que el suplir los recursos al UNSC.

-Dawn. Una operación como la que propones implica un coste en hombres, recursos y dinero. Responsabilidades demasiado grandes para afrontar. Sé que no es la primera que diriges una empresa tan grande, pero te pregunto. ¿Crees poder someterlos a un tratado de paz sin necesidad de apuntarles con un rifle? –Lord Hood coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

-Hare todo lo que pueda para conseguirlo. Lo último que desearía seria sacrificar más gente inútilmente. –Dawn lo reflexiono lo suficiente para demostrarse a sí misma que estaba en las capacidades para poder dirigir tal empresa.

-Tienes 3 meses Dawn. –Lord Hood soltó el hombro de Dawn mientras se retiraba hacia el ventanal. –Iniciare los preparativos para atacar Requiem en un lapso de un mes. Para entonces tienes que estar en Saphael recabando la información necesaria y armando los planes de negociación. –Lord Hood le marco los puntos sobre la "ies" una vez volteo a mirarle –Requiem en 6 meses Dawn. Tienes la mitad de ese tiempo para que Saphael comience a enviar suficiente Renio a Kalos para equipar dos cruceros clase gladiador por mes. –Esas fueron las palabras con las que Lord Hood el abuelo de Lady Dawn dejaba claro su decisión respecto a la operación Saphael.

.

.

Flash Back End.

.

.

-La operación Saphael no es una oportunidad de prestigio capitán Cilan. Es una campaña de apoyo al UNSC. Tiene mi palabra…y la mitad de la riqueza de mi familia de respaldo ante mi objetivo. –Dawn se levanto a encarar al capitán Cilan respecto a lo importante que resultaba este plan y lo contraproducente que seria para ella en todo aspecto si esto llegaba a fracasar,

-En ese caso almirante…tiene mi palabra de que asistiré en todo lo posible para llevar a cabo dichos objetivos. –Cilan era ante todo un caballero. Entendía a la perfección lo importante que resultaría esto y si era para el bien común y el futuro triunfo del UNSC en Requiem bien valía la pena.

-Entrando a espacio normal en las coordenadas 4402917 declinación 22904. Preparando al personal indispensable. –Roxie indicaba las coordenadas de ingreso a espacio normal dentro del sistema Reims.

-Alférez Roxie. Fije un curso de arribo a Kalos. Teniente Nate mantenga canales de comunicación limpios. Prepare un oficio de clasificación nivel 2. Preparado para la administración colonial de Kalos.

-Entendido señor. –Nate comenzó a realizar la tarea designada.

-Bien. Lady Dawn parece que es momento de despertar a sus chicos. ¿No le parece?

-En ese caso lo mejor es que bajar a darles los buenos días. –Dawn declaro mientras tomaba un maletín. Y procedía a salir del puente. –Manténgame informado cuando hayamos arribado al complejo de ascensores orbitales de Luminaria.

-Si señora. Bien, teniente Whitney. Inicie operaciones para despertar el criosueño al personal de los cuarteles y a nuestro personal de apoyo. –Informo el capitán para dar inicio a los protocolo de preparación para el resto de la tripulación.

.

.

Las cámaras de criosueño estaban en zonas estratégicas en las cubiertas principales, de ese modo; la tripulación y los cuarteles generales podrían entrar en combate en menos de 5 minutos. La criocamara de la cubierta B estaba siendo atendida por el oficial técnico Rudy P. A pesar de ser ya un veterano dentro del servicio de ingenieros técnicos del UNSC, no podía quejarse. Había sobrevivido a la guerra con el Covenat y a decir verdad se había retirado del frente para brindar sus servicios en el adiestramiento de nuevos reclutas. Eso hasta que Lady Dawn lo saco de la academia de la _Nueva Esperanza_ en Titan hace unos meses. La causa de esto; era de los pocos técnicos con vida que habían trabajado sobre Spartans de la serie II.

Su paciente era sin duda el rey de la fiesta. Alguien de peso y no cualquier serie II. La leyenda viviente. Aquel llamado Sierra-117. Sin duda esto era algo que Rudy no pensó siquiera ver en sueños menos, ahora cuando los días de gloria de estos Spartans habían quedado en el recuerdo. La suerte parecía tenerle una última oportunidad de poder estar en presencia de esta leyenda, algo que podía guardar para sí mismo y con más suerte; contarle a sus hijos cuando los tuviese.

Las puertas se abrieron dándole espacio a Lady Dawn quien había ingresado junto con Bell. El teniente Rudy dejo los controles para saludar a las oficiales. Tras los protocolos formales procedieron a revisar las condiciones de los tripulantes de esta bahía de criosueño. Los controles de 10 capsulas estaban mostrando la condiciones vitales y las actividades neurológicas de los ocupantes de esta sala. Todos y cada uno de ellos seleccionado personalmente por Lady Dawn junto con la doctora Juniper.

.

.

-Teniente Rudy…que puede decirme de nuestros chicos.

-En una pieza señorita Dawn. Estaba trabajando en los protocolos previos a la suspensión del hipersueño. De hecho estoy trabajando sobre la mente de su chico estrella.

-¿Chico estrella? Con toda franqueza creo que el jefe no esta tan verde o más de lo que su armadura pinta. –Bell admitía que quizás el jefe no estaba en condiciones más óptimas de volver al juego. Dawn sabía más que bien lo equivocado que ella estaba. –Por cierto Lady Dawn no cree que utilizar una armadura tan obsoleta en su soldado tan viejo sea no se…algo exagerado respecto a manejo de antigüedades.

-Bueno Bell, es una forma de decir las cosas pero creo que será lo mejor como solución temporal, además solo será mientras se terminan las mejoras de su nueva armadura. ¿Crees que lo iba a enviar a la acción en es arcaica armadura medieval? En fin…Teniente Rudy por favor ponga a estos soldados de pie. –demando en tono neutro hacia el oficial técnico.

.

.

A la orden de Rudy los protocolos fueron ejecutados, mientas esto se daba lugar las firmas neurológicas del Spartan 117 a quien estaban retornando para despertar en primer lugar, estas mostraron una relativa actividad, señal de que posiblemente el Spartan se encontraba soñando. La duda era que es lo que soñaba.

.

.

Dentro del criotubo 012, un Ash en animación suspendida a consecuencia del sueño inducido se encontraba teniendo un sueño poco usual. O mejor dicho mas allá de ser un sueño en sí, era un recuerdo uno en específico. Y que bien podría ser una reconstrucción de los eventos que se dieron lugar en uno de tantos fatídicos días.

.

.

.

Flash back

.

.

.

_1830 hrs Agosto 30. 2552. Sistema Epsilon Eridani. Planeta Reach. Epozt; instalaciones navales de desmontaje de Hazop. _

.

.

.

La batalla estaba en su punto más caliente. El arma MAC instalada en la cima del complejo y operada por el Spartan serie III Paul-254 superviviente del ahora casi extinto Noble Team, se encontraba disparando hacia las naves Phanton que constantemente asediaban el muelle con cargamentos de tropas de asalto Covenats.

En los muelles, la fuerza combinada de Noble Six (Kari-312) junto con la Spartan II, superviviente del equipo Azul; May-043 así como los soldados remanentes del los equipos Charlie y Bravo hacían frente a las oleadas de Covenats en un intento desesperado por ganar el tiempo suficiente para que las naves del capitán Keyes arribasen al sitio y poder sacarlos de ahí junto con el "paquete" especial que Noble Six traía consigo, llevarlos hacia el _Pillar of Autum_ y escapar del ahora condenado planeta Reach.

Las instalaciones eran ahora un gran cementerio. Solo los efectivos mencionados eran los únicos sobrevivientes en este sitio y puede qu en el resto del continente. Aun cuando los Spartans Noble IV y VI pudieron hacer gran parte del recorrido hasta acá solo con la ayuda de los remantes de Charlie y Bravo. Keyes habían enviado a los únicos Spartans serie II que quedaban en el Autum a asistir tanto en la evacuación como la extracción de un singular paquete que Noble VI había escoltado en desde las instalaciones de la Base Sword, ahora; un gigantesco cráter en algún lugar del Caht Bad.

Podría decirse que estaban en las últimas horas de la humanidad. O al menos la ultimas de Reach.

Si bien la asistencia de los dos Spartans del Autum; Ash-117 y May-043, vino de mucho apoyo, eso no impidió que el equipo mixto de Spartans, marines, policías militares, ODSTs y soldados del UNSC no sufrieran perdidas insuperables de camino hasta el muelle, lo peor de todo. En su enfrentamiento por abrirse paso, un dúo de Hunters acabo con los últimos marines así como la costosa desaparición y de momento perdida del Spartan-117. Por esta razón; ahora Sierra-043 había tomado el mando y bajo su dirigencia habían superado la mayoría de obstáculos hasta que los malditos Brutes llegaron.

Los Brutes…ya de por si difíciles de matar, demostraron ser aun un tremendo dolor de muelas que a pesar de las posiciones estratégicas de los soldados de Charlie y Bravo, el armamento Covenat capturado y el apoyos de tres Spartans…demostraron un obstáculo difícil de superar.

.

.

-¡Tenemos más Brutes en la plataforma sur! El teniente Matt ishida grito informando de la nueva amenaza hacia el resto del equipo; él, la cabo Takenshi Sora. Y el técnico Izzi Izumi montaban la torre de tiradores desde lo alto de una construcción prefabricada que dominaba la mayoría de plataformas de aterrizaje y que daba ventaja por su posición elevada y suficiente fortificaciones, pero que requería una continua movilización entre las diferente rutas por donde el enemigo intentaba avanzar,

-Los veo en el radar… ¡Atención noble VI y tiradores de equipo Bravo! Eliminen a los enemigos en la plataforma sur. Equipo Charlie; mantenga a raya a los enemigos a las 2 de su reloj. Les cubriré desde el flanco izquierdo. –La voz tajante de la Spartan II ordeno mientras ella corría a doble velocidad hacia la posición predicha, llevando entre sus manos un rifle S2-AN (Francotrador) abriéndose paso entre una lluvia de plasma que venía de un par de Bansshes enemigos los cuales sobrevolaban el lugar. En respuesta; la piloto Noemi T. ahora incorporada al equipo Charlie, junto con el soldado técnico Izzy, dirigieron el fuego de una ametralladora pesada hacia los hostiles aéreos a fin de fastidiarles el día. Un plan satisfactorio al menos de momento

.

.

A la orden anterior, los tiradores del equipo Bravo, incorporado de un pequeño grupo de policías militares así como de un equipo de ODST centraron sus blancos y abrieron fuego. La mitad del grupo de hostiles fue fusilado por el fuego combinado de armamento humano y Covenat capturado. Noble VI, apareció en el flanco derecho a entradas de la cubierta, armada con una ametralladora de cadena montable y abrió fuego sobre los enemigos. Tomo la mitad de la munición así como una segunda pasada de salvas de Bravo derribar a los malditos, despejado finalmente dicha plataforma. Lamentablemente esto no fue más que un éxito momentáneo puesto que mas topas Covenat habían arribado en pistas alternas. Sencillamente esto era demasiado aun para dos Spartans.

De inmediato Noble VI tomo la delantera llevando consigo a los ODST; mismos que le habian asistido en la liberación de New Alejandria un par de días atrás y mientras el personal de seguridad tomaba posición de fuego para respaldarles. A su vez Azul 2 (Sierra-043) se dirigió hacia la plataforma suroeste donde los nuevos refuerzos habían descendido, tomando consigo a los soldados de Charlie; Davis M. y Ken. I quienes le apoyaron mientras despejaban de nueva cuenta esta posición. Con el resto de Charlie en el fortín improvisado, pudieron dar pelea un momento más… hasta que uno de los Phanton enemigo eludiendo hábilmente la plataforma de MAC en el tejado del hangar principal consiguió posicionarse a espaldas de los soldados de Charlie y de Bravo, desembarcando a una brigada de Brutes guiados por dos Caciques Brutes…uno de ellos armado con un cañón inductor de plasma y el otro, quizá el más peligroso, esgrimiendo un martillo gravitatorio.

Para cuando las Spartans se dieron cuenta de ello, había sido demasiado tarde. El teniente Matt junto a la cabo Takenoshi y el cabo segundo Tk H. salvaron el pellejo por poco al saltar de su posición debido a la explosión supercombinada del inductor de plasma del cacique Brute. El resto murió en el acto; quemados por el plasma Covenat. Quizá fueron más afortunados, pues casi todos los soldados de Bravo cayeron ante el asalto del cacique Brute y los golpe de su matillo que en cuestión de un mandoble o dos había bateado o pulverizado a dos de los ODSTs (Henry W. y Takato S.) siendo el resto de los policías masacrados por el armamento de los esbirros Brutes.

Ante el contraataque demoledor del Covenat las Spartans y los dos ODSTs sobrevivientes tuvieron que hacerse lugar para combatir contra estos nuevos enemigos. Noble VI atajo la atención del cacique Brute con el inductor de plasma mientras que Azul 2 confronto a los esbirros del Brute del martillo. Entre el ajetreo de la batalla uno de los ODST se sacrifico al lanzarse sobre un par de Brutes detonando las granadas y explosivos que llevaba consigo. El soldado Ken fue lanzado al vacio por un enviste Brute de parte de uno de los esbirros. El soldado Davis y el médico Joe K. habían asistido al teniente y a los cabos a superar la conmoción del impacto de artillería, entre los 5 remanentes de Charlie pudieron retomar parte de la respuesta al enemigo.

Lamentablemente no pudieron mantener la ventaja por mucho tiempo. Pues aun con el apoyo Spartan los Butes consiguieron eliminar a los dos de los últimos soldados de Bravo y a la ODSTs restante, misma que tuvo la peor muerte al ser pisoteada por el Cacique Brute y su martillo. Noble VI pudo eliminar a uno de los Brutes lideres quien usaba el inductor de plasma pero el maldito se llevo el arma consigo cuando salió expulsado de la plataforma hacia el vacio, consecuencia de una explosión doble de granadas.

El Brute cacique restante quien envistió a Azul 2 a pesar de que estaba casi rodeado por ella y los soldados de Charlie. Tras haber derribado a la combatiente, este uso el lado con filo de su arma y en un solo golpe apuñalo a la Spartan a pesar de que esta había interpuesto su rifle de francotirador como escudo, el arma misma fue deformada y destruida por la acción del golpe del Covenat y la pica afilada acuchillo a la mujer a pesar de contar con la armadura.

El golpe desgarrador no fue sino ante sala de una posible ejecución cuando el cacique Brute al ver el esfuerzo inútil de la "demonia" por liberarse, le dio confianza y tras arrancar el rifle de sus manos para aventarlo lejos de ahí, preparo nuevamente su martillo para dar el golpe de gracia.

.

.

-¡Jefe!

.

.

Flash Back End

.

.

.

El grito ahogado de la Spartan resonó en las cavidades más recónditas de aquella oscuridad tajada inmediatamente por una luz enceguecedora al mismo tiempo que en la lejanía se escuchaban un conjunto de voces distintas. Con esta conmoción, tras romper su letargo la luz disminuyo y dio paso a las formas y figuras, texturas y relieves. Mismo que dieron pie a la cubierta de una bahía de hibernación. El aturdimiento sumado a lo tajante que el sueño resulto terminaron por altearlo lo suficiente para levantarse conmocionado

.

.

-Tranquilo jefe tranquilo, solo fue un sueño. Por favor respira hondo y exhala lentamente. –La voz del teniente Rudy le ordeno, pero el Spartan aun se encontraba a mitad del sueño por lo que recargo sus manos contra el vidrio de la criocamara, fue cuando noto la realidad del sitio donde estaba. En cuanto pudo captar más calmadamente la orden entendió que debía hacer y paulatinamente comenzó a relajarse. Entonces fue cuando vio a la señora jefe; Lady Dawn y a la teniente Bell en compañía con el técnico. Al parecer esta había sido una mala forma de romper el hipersueño.

-Teniente Rudy. Se supone que usted tiene experiencia manejando las condiciones de hipersueño en Spartans. ¿Era de suponer que eso ocurriese siquiera? –comento de forma molesta la almirante.

-Bueno señora Dawn. Usted entenderá las condiciones del híper-sueño muchas veces suelen darse este tipo de reacciones esporádicas. –Rudy explico claramente que estos episodios eran normales en algunos casos, honestamente él nunca había atendido al Jefe, así que no podía esperar una conducta similar a la de otros Spartans.

-Lay Dawn mire. Parece que nuestro muchacho ha recuperado la noción. –Bell señalo hacia donde nosotros observábamos la crio-capsula, la escarcha empañando el vidrio y las manos del jefe tanteando como si fuese apenas ahora cuando notase la presencia del vidrio reforzado.

-Ash. ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Ash..? –Dawn tomo los controles de comunicación y llamo por radio al Spartan veterano dentro de esa lata.

.

.

Dentro de su casco Ash finalmente enfoco su mirada y pudo reconocer donde estaba, los guantes de una armadura Spartan visiblemente anticuada se veían recargados sobre el vidrio reforzado de la capsulo de sueño. Parpadeo, escucho su respiración y luego de sacudir su cabeza un poco pudo escuchar a Lady Dawn llamándole.

En breve tosió secamente mientas su garganta seca y gélida volvía a adoptar el calor y la humedad que el aliento le devolvía. Entonces respondió con voz gruesa y tosca.

.

.

-Aquí Sierra 117 del _Arceus To The Glory_…reportándose al servicio… –Superando su aturdimiento el Jefe Maestro se reporto ante su superior.

-Así me gusta Ash. Ahora quiero que te calmes regreses a tu posición y esperes a que el teniente Rudy te saque del congelador. –Ordeno al Spartan.

-Entendido señora. –Todo esto sucedía mientras adoptábamos un punto de vista en primera persona del formidable Spartan, que al parecer había sido equipado con una armadura de batalla provisoria o de repuesto. Lentamente el jefe exhalo sereno y suave mientras se recargaba contra la superficie mixta de la capsula. Sentía el frió pero poca importancia le daba, no era la primera vez que sala de crío-sueño y definitivamente no la primera que tenía una pesadilla basada en algún crudo recuerdo de la guerra.

.

.

Al final, el teniente Rudy completo los protocolos, el Jefe Maestro pudo sentir nuevamente la calidez de su aliento en algún sitio de su casco, de igual forma la calidez de su sangre volver a las venas. El aturdimiento y las dolencias y picaduras; producto del martirio sufrido por el hipersueño. Finalmente el sarcófago de titanio se despresurizo mientras una neblina blanca se disipo de la entrada del tubo metálico.

.

.

-Desplácese con cuidado Jefe Maestro, es por protocolo. No olvide reportar cualquier anomalía que sienta o perciba. –El teniente quien ahora estaba a lado del tubo indicaban instrucciones al Spartan que lentamente se sujeto a sí mismo y salió del crío-tubo repleto de neblina criogénica.

.

.

El Spartan emergió como si resucitase de entre los muertos…pero en esta ocasión el tendría que hacerlo por cuenta propia. Lady Dawn contemplo al titán emerger de su sarcófago. Enfundado en su armadura Mjlonir Mark V, misma que era visiblemente vieja y que además mostraba una serie de adaptaciones y mejoras en un intento por actualizarla a las necesidades actuales: el resultado;

Un Spartan II en una armadura obsoleta cuyo recubrimiento verde oro que otrora había relucido en batalla, se encontraba ahora decolorado a un marrón olivo y en alguna sección; el recubrimiento se veía ausente, remplazado por algunas de las mejoras a la amadora, los sistemas de luces, y los potenciadores mecánicos eran visiblemente notorios, pero a pesar de estos desperfectos, el Spartan seguía manteniendo una postura de respecto y seguramente un amplio poderío que se revelaría cuando el momento fuese el indicado.

Dawn solo necesitaba que esta coraza modificada cumpliese su deber lo suficiente mientras la verdadera armadura estuviese lista.

.

.

-_Iniciando procesos de descongelación de la bahía_. –La IA a bordo del Arceus o su subrutina había indicado la activación del resto de crio-tubos que se encontraban en esta bahía. A Dawn esto le pareció apropiado, mejor tenerlos a todos listos para darles el discurso de los buenos días.

.

.

De frente a ellas la bahía llena de crío-tubos al menos 10 de ellos ocupados. El tubo del jefe maestro se encontraba en medio de la bahía, Ash se sostuvo fuera del mismo mientras terminaba de acostumbrarse nuevamente al entorno fuera de esta. Cuando pudo percibirlo, noto diez crio-tubos en su derredor que conforme se abrían, dejaba escapar más y más neblina que comenzó a predominar en toda la bahía. Las escotillas de los mismos se abrieron para dar paso a siluetas afiladas, estéticas acorazadas con una engañosa fragilidad.

A pesar del velo de misterio que originalmente es envolvía; el Spartan II sintió inmediatamente sus sentidos se enfocaron al notar por medio de su HUD que las figuras desconocidas eran aliados, sin embargo el software de su armadura no pudo rastrar las etiquetas de servicio que le develarían sus genuinas identidades. Ash se mostro levemente incomodo; esto podría reducir su capacidad operativa durante las misiones siguientes, así que tendría que improvisar de nueva cuenta.

Una vez el velo de misterio se hubo esfumado; 10 Spartans serie IV aparecieron en ese sito. Cada uno portando una armadura de la serie GEN de diferente modelo, ostentaron una gama de colores, diseños y formatos en cada una de las secciones de sus armaduras, desde sus hombreras y rodilleras, hasta los cascos, quizá aquellos que daban mayor fe a la variedad de armaduras disponibles.

Ash miro a sus hermanos de la batalla, no le tomo mucho trabajo identificarles como aliados en su HUD, sin embargo la experiencia sumada a su intuición de líder y más que nada su instinto le había dicho algo muy claro, aquellos Spartans…eran diferentes...no hubo mucho que sospechar cuando pudo apreciarles mejor una vez la neblina comenzó a asentarse.

.

-¡Carmesí Team! ¡Formación…a dos pasos frente al Jefe! –La orden vino de la voz demandante de la Líder del equipo; Hilda, quien apareció cerca del jefe en su armdura blanca ccon detalles azules y negros, su casco formato Warrion enmascaraba su voz y su rostro. La orden habia sido los serie IV por lo que Ash apenas tuvo tiempo de posicionarse en descanso con la manos recogidas a su espalda y sus piernas ligeramente abiertas mediando el peso de su cuerpo en ellas. En un santiamén los demás Spartans se formaron al frente suyo en una hilera doble horizontal.

.

Dawn se sintió poderosa, más de lo que pensó. Tenía su pequeño ejército de Spartans, dirigidos por el Jefe Maestro, su carta del triunfo. Era seguro que lograría cumplir su objetivo o al menos ayudaría lo suficiente. Sintió confianza y se permitió una ligera sonrisa. Esta misión estaba cumplida a la mitad.

.

.

-Buenos días Spartans. –La almirante dijo con la manos recogidas a su espalda y una actitud confiada. –hagamos las formalidades con el debido tiempo. Hay un protocolo que cumplir. Dijo en voz alta. –Jefe Maestro…conozca a Carmesí Team. Mi más selecto grupo de Spartans serie IV. Carmesí Team. Este es el legendario Spartan 117. Conocido por ustedes como el Jefe Maestro. –La almirante dijo con satisfacción siendo la presentadora de este encuentro, limitándose a observar las reacciones de ambos bandos.

Dentro de su casco Ash parpadeo. Había descubierto que los Spartans de Carmesí Team, (Equipo de donde provenían Hilda, Rose e Iris) le encaraba ahora mismo y la sorpresa fue descubrir que prácticamente TODO el equipo de Spartans, estaba conformado por mujeres. Era cierto lo que estaba viendo. Si…era eso, se preguntaba cómo fue que su intuición masculina no lo percato.

No hubo tiempo para dudas. Se mantuvo en descanso con las manos recogidas mientras observaba al conjunto de mujeres acorazadas, quizá un Spartan no era del todo atento a detalles como la admiración por las mujeres en un sentido más allá de lo que correspondiese a sus destrezas militares. Pero fue perceptible la clara diferencia entre ellas y un equivalente varón; una postura diferente, una caída de brazos distinta y una postura alterna así como la notoria diferencia entre varones y féminas. Ash se había encontrado con los serie IV en Requiem cuando fue en auxilio de Cilan y su gente, los cuales eran defendidos por Hilda y un grupo (de varones) de la serie IV.

Para el jefe la sorpresa fue breve, no era la primera vez que dirigía a un equipo mixto, pero si la primera vez que dirigiría un equipo de mujeres, siendo él el único hombre. En todo caso suponía y esperaba que no fueran en si una expansión de las tres carmesí que le escoltaron cuando se presento ante Lord Hood. En la fracción de milisegundos que este pensamiento cubrió su atención, el jefe miro a Hilda posicionarse al frente de su equipo, al parecer iba a hacer revisión.

-¡Carmesí Team…presente! –A su orden la primera fila compuesta de 5 Spartasn se presentaron. La primera de ellas, enfundada en una Armadura de Scout con ciertas variantes que Ash pudo reconocer como pertenecientes a la clase EVA, y un casco que reconoció como propio de la versión Mark V-B.

-Carmesí 04; Spatan Elessa-515. Serie IV; especialista en reconocimiento y asalto armado. –Los patrones de su armadura consistían de trazas de camuflaje urbano, con dotes de amarillo radiante contrastados con el negro mate de su armadura, parecía ser mas propio para operaciones nocturnas. A lado de Elessa, la siguiente Spartan usaba un diseño personalizado de armadura de asalto aéreo, con incorporación de elementos de granadero y ODST en un arreglo de tonalidades azul oscuro y celeste.

-Carmesí 05; Spartan Skyla-531. Serie IV; especialista en combate e incursiones aéreas así como piloto de asalto. La Spartan tenia aditamentos extras que el jefe pudo reconocer como ornamentación, algunas de estas eran el clásico emblema de los helljumper o "salta infiernos", los ODST, no estaba seguro si la Spartan había sido anteriormente una helljumper o si sentía mucha admiración por estos últimos, curioso si consideramos que los Spartans son la crema de la crema en lo que se refiere a fuerzas especiales…no hay nada en el UNSC superior a ellos. Posteriormente fue el turno de la siguiente Spartan.

-Carmesí 06, Spartan Maylene-537. Serie IV; especialista en armamento pesado y combate cerrado. –Su armadura era una personalización de la serie WARRIOR, GUNSGIR y algo que Ash pudo reconocer como variante de la CQB o EOD (armaduras tácticas para el manejo de explosivos).

-Carmesí 07; Spartan Zoey-550. Serie IV; especialista en explosivos y armas de energía. La Spartan usaba una armadura claramente de formato EOD, con aditamentos CQB y un casco de la serie HAZOP. Su gama de colores iba de un naranja predominante para la mayoría de su armadura, complementado por tonos en rojo y amarillo oro, que de una forma lo mas sigilosa posible, le daban a la Spartan un equilibrado tono reluciente y sutil al mismo tiempo. Zoey dio paso a la siguiente de carmesí.

Carmesí 08; Spartan Angie-542; especialista en infiltración, combate a medio alcance y francotirador. El conjunto de la Spartan era una versión mas propia de un scout con accesorios y el casco de la serie RECON. En un patrón de colores verde olivo y tonalidades marrón y verde hoja, un intento por reflejar un camuflaje propio de junglas o bosques.

Carmesí 09; Spartan Anabel-524. Serie IV; especialista en medicina de campo, combate a media y corta distancia. La Spartan empuñaba una armadura de la serie SOLDIER, así como lo que podría ser el equipamiento de tipo GUARDIAN. Especialmente dedicada a la defensiva.

Carmesí 10; Spartan Lyra-519. serie IV; Especialista en técnicas y reparación, combate a corta y media distancia. –El conjunto de armadura que ostentaba la ultima miembro de carmesí, consistía en una armadura de serie RANGER VANGUARD asi como DEFENDER.

No hubo necesidad de presentación de las Spartans Hilda-510, Rose-529 e Iris-533. Ellas ya se habían presentado ante el Jefe con anterioridad, puesto que este habi sido su custodio durante el arribo a la Tierra y posterior reclutamiento por Dawn en la Luna.

.

-Muy bien jovencitas. –Dawn se dio el lujo de nombrarlas como tal. –Si ya terminaron la presentación supongo que el jefe maestro puede esperar un poco mas para hacerlo. Ahora todos al frente. –ordeno a lo que los todos los Spartans obedecieron. –Spartans, nos encontramos a camino a la colonia federal del UNSC, llamada kalos, ahí nos espera una importante labor y lo que podría ser equipamiento experimental que aguarda por ser puesto a prueba, así coMo ustedes. –Dawn centro su mirada en el jefe maestro para luego ver al resto de carmesí. En efecto, no podía esperar para llegar a Kalos.

Siganme al área medica, tendremos una sesión de calentamientos antes de pasar lista a las 1100 hrs en la bahía de abordaje C-14. Una vez ahí…-Dawn fue interrumpida por Bell. – ¿Que sucede?

–Al parecer el capitán Cilan le necesita para rendir testimonio ante la comandante del control de trafico colonial. –dijo la rubia mientras le pasaba la PDA donde se encontraba el informe.

-Cuantas veces tengo que reperirlo. Bueno…Bell dirige a los Spartans al area medica por favor. –Dawn di las instrucciones a los Spartans sobre el ando relegado a la teniente. Posteriormente e retiro.

-Bien. Atención Spartans. –Bell llamo a los soldados. –De acuerdo a las directiva de Lady Dawn, repasen los protocolos en sus armadura para confirmar su estado, el teniente Rudy les asistirá en caso de presentarse complicaciones. Les espero en el área medica mientras voy a informar al medico de flota. Jefe maestro, tiene el mando provisional de carmesí team. –Ash no vacilo en ningún minuto, Bell era una superior al igual que Dawn, así que tomaría el control de carmesí y lo dirigiría al área medica.

.

-Rompan filas Spartans. –Sorpresa para el Jefe quien iba a hacer las revisiones en su armadura corriendo algunas subrutinas cuando las Spartans estas se abalanzaron sobre él, atiborrándose de preguntas a diestra y siniestra. Lo curioso de lo anterior era nuevamente que ninguna de ellas siquiera alcanzaba a llegarle mas allá del hombro. Nuevamente era aquí donde surgía la diferencia entre los serie II y estos nuevos Spartans o "Spartans" Casi podría pasar por un padre siendo abordado por sus muchas hijas. Claro que Ash no las veía como un padre, sino como un hermano mayor.

-Jefe Maestro es usted verdad…lo sabía. Hilda no estaba loca. –Skila fue de las primeras en abordarle, casi saltando a pescarse de su cuello.

-Increíble quien lo hubiera dicho. Asombroso, asombroso de verdad. –Fueron palabras de Maylene mientras tomaba uno de los brazos del jefe y sentía la sección de los bíceps, algo fuera de lugar pues la armadura cubría todo su cuerpo.

-Jefe Maestro. Esto es un sueño hecho realidad. –Lyra dio un rodeo inspeccionándole a ver si de verdad esta vieja armadura Mark V, era la que originalmente había utilizado durante aquellos días oscuros después de Reach y claro durante su odisea en la instalación 04.

-Oiga jefe. ¿Porque no se quita el casco y nos deja verle como es…? Angie inquirió mientras le miraba con gestos muy infantiles, obviamente todas ellas así como Ash tenían sus cascos puestos

-¿Y si se quita toda la armadura? –Zoey pregunto con buen ver. Curiosamente podría decirse que las serie IV presentaban más interés en algunos factores omitidos en el resto de sus antecesores.

-¡No digas tonterías Zoey! …Jefe. ¿Es cierto que tiene la fuerza para levantar un Tanque Scorpion con sus propias manos? ¿Porque no nos da una demostración en uno de los hangares? Skyla volvió a preguntarle esta vez inspeccionando sus propios brazos.

-No ya sé. ¿Porque no nos carga a nosotras? Yo voy primero. –Elessa salto sobre la espalda del jefe. 300 kilos de mujer y armadura fueron tolerados por el Spartan mayor y su armadura obsoleta.

-¡No Elessa! Abre camino, yo ya había hablado con el jefe. Yo merezco subir primero. Rose salto hasta quedar sobre el brazo derecho del Spartan hasta sostenerse toda ella del hombro del veterano. Otros 300 kilos.

-No esperen mejor hagamos una prueba de tiro será una magnífica oportunidad de ver su puntería. –Iris sugirió mientras emulaba una pistola en su mano con su índice y pulgar.

-Y si mejor hacemos practicas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Maylene volvió a irrumpir.

-Un hombre contra una…niña jajajaja. –Skyla se mofo de su hermana mientas esta ultima le veía con molestia.

-Jefe que tal una ducha…no sería la mejor forma de relajarnos. Lyra abordo un tema más intimo aunque claro para ellos era normal verse desnudos unos a otros, al menos para Ash habría sido así. Pero a saber si era eso a lo que la Spartan mencionaba.

-Jefe no seas malo… ¿podrías cargarme a mi también? –Anabel se acerco con cautela aparentemente ella e Hilda se habían mantenido un poco distantes, una por temor y pena y otra por principio y protocolo.

.

.

El teniente Rudy miraba incrédulo a estas Spartans, comportándose como niñas mientras abrumaban al veterano. Sin duda su sorpresa era igual o quizás menor a la del Jefe Maestro. Quien a estas alturas pensó que Dawn solo lo había traído hasta aquí para cambiar pañales y poner biberones, en referencia a las joviales Spartans.

.

.

-¡YA BASTA! –Ash mando a callar a las novicias. – ¡Tu…suelta mi brazo! –Le dijo a Maylene. –Y ustedes, dos bájense de mi espalda y hombro. –Esto dijo a Elessa y a Rose. –Las demás por favor, necesito espacio. No puedo atender a todos sus llamados. –El jefe ordeno mientras las Spartans se distanciaban lo suficiente para el criterio del jefe así como Rose y Elessa se bajaban de encima.

-¡¿Es este el distinguible Carmesi Team Hilda?! –Ash rompió su postura y rigidez en un gesto claramente molesto, exigiendo una explicación a la Spartan líder.

- Lamento el comportamiento de mis compañeras Jefe…esto no...no es aceptable. –Hilda se disculpo por sus hermanas.

-Ya…tranquila abuela. Además no fuimos todas. –Iris de nueva cuenta intervino, ella era una Spartan por lo que había entrenado, quería demostrarlo en serio.

-Más importante. El jefe me premio a mi primero…es justo que sea yo quien pueda estar más cerca. –Rose tomo la mano derecha del Spartan y como si fuese una niña envidiosa con su oso de peluche casi enseñando la lengua a sus hermanas.

-Mira nada más. Finalmente conocemos a nuestro héroe y tu intentas acapara su atención. –Skyla intervino con notoria molestia. –Al parecer ellas tenían cierta fascinación hacia el veterano Spartan. Bueno…honestamente Ash no lo espero venir.

-¡Espera! Lady Dawn dijo que todas estaríamos en compañía del Jefe Maestro. Como parte de nuestro equipo. Como líder del equipo –Hilda hizo alusión a que el jefe comandaría la unidad por lo tanto tendría que interactuar con todas. Esto ultimo no le gustaba del todo a la Spartan líder pero así lo había mandado lady Dawn.

-Eso es genial! –Zoey asi como Iris y Maylene se mostraron emotivas, quizá porque eran las que mas les disgustaba el cómo dirigía carmesí su hermana. Aunque a oídos de otras esto parecía hacer compartir cierta pena con Hilda.

-¡ALTO! –Ash interrumpió la discusión con un llamado lejos del habitual tono calmo y sereno. Era un hecho de que debía de meter orden en este grupo de Spartans. Era un hecho, las cosas habían cambiado. Lamentablemente él pensaba que habían sido para mal. Solo esperaba que su situación en combate fuese diferente, algo más aceptable de lo que es ser Spartan.

-¿Jefe? –Rose había sujetado su mano a pesar de este arrebato de nervios.

–¡Orden Spartans necesito orden! Estas niñerías son inaceptables. Estoy tratando con soldados o con niñas. –Ash arrebato su mano del agarre de Rose haciendo que esta llegase a demostrar un sentimiento muy ajeno a los Spatans…miedo. –Este comportamiento solo me da una primea mala impresión. –En esta ocasión Ash había tomado el rol de un padre estricto quizás demasiado para ellas. Pero a criterio de Ash, la jerarquía se iba a imponer. –Hilda. ¿Qué tienes que decir de esto?

-¡Señor! Bueno…lo que puedo decir, es que no nos comportamos así. Vera Lady Dawn…

-Qué tipo de disciplina es la de su gente ante un comportamiento como este.

-Jefe maestro…solo diré…que inaceptable, pero quisiera que entendiera…es la primera vez que mis hermanas y yo vemos a un serie II. Y no cualquier serie II. –Fue la confesión de la antigua líder de carmesí. Al parecer en este aspecto sus hermanas estaban de acuerdo. Algo no andaba bien, Ash lo percibió al ver el lenguaje corporal de las jovenes Spartans.

.

.

Medito unos segundos. No era el momento adecuado quizá, pero sí lo era para imponer su autoridad y su ideología de principios bélicos. Era más que un héroe, era un soldado…era un guerrero.

.

.

-¡Atención carmesí! –Ash demando atención mientras las Spartans se agrupaban en una fila doble de 5 integrantes cada una. –Hay una importante misión. Lady Dawn nos eligió para ello. –Ash no era un gran conversador menos un declamador…solo…necesitaba…hacer entender. ¡Sea cual sea esa misión! ¡No puedo hacerla yo solo! Necesito de su ayuda. –Ash las miro. Algo no estaba bien en ese lenguaje corporal –Quítense los cascos. –Ordeno.

.

.

Carmesí Team se miro entre sí por un momento, al unisonó ellas procedieron a retirar sus cascos. Sorpresa fue para Ash descubrir que todas ellas eran relativamente jóvenes. Muy jóvenes. Tanto como lo eran Hilda, Rose e Iris. Estarían entre sus 18 y sus 22 años. Aunque esta falsa apariencia podía bien ser engañosa, lo sabía porque el mismo aparentaba tener una edad distinta de lo que tenía en verdad. Seguramente ellas no deberían de rebasar los 14 años de edad.

En efecto; No eran más que un montón de niñas. Niñas mimadas a su parecer. Ash no permitiría que ellas continuasen con esta indisciplina no importa cuán jóvenes eran. De momento intento sonar lo más estricto posible, sin embargo, antes de dirigir sus palabras, algo en su interior le decía que no era la opción correcta. Quizá…una solución distinta. No estaba del todo seguro como actuar. Así que por primera vez Ash encontró un tropiezo con respecto a algo que usualmente debería de poder hacer.

¿Qué hacer? Algo en su interior le decía que debía de someterlas a la vieja escuela con fin de curtirlas como debía. Pero por otro lado al ver sus rostros; sentimientos de temor, intimidación y cierta desilusión le tomo por asedio. Que debía de hacer. Era en este momento cuando Ash deseo tener a Saphiere consigo. Sin embargo no estaba aquí. Tenía que elegir y hacerlo ya.

Las chicas miraron al jefe. Algunas sujetaban sus cascos frente a ellas como si fuesen peluches, otras tenían cierto temor por como el jefe les había reprendido, no estaban seguras si de verdad este era el héroe con el que habían soñado durante mucho tiempo. Lo que haya sido que Ash vio en sus ojos; fue tan directo como el golpe de un Brute. Recordó a Rose, la miro ahora mismo. Ella parecía estar a punto de llorar. Hilda se notaba ciertamente avergonzada, pues ella había estado cargo del equipo, mientras que Iris mostraba un gesto de decepción y molestia.

Ash camino frente a ellas, libero los seguros de su casco y la descompresión se escucho a medida que el caso era liberado para retirarse. Las Spartans miraron atónitas cuando el casco fue sostenido por encima de la cara del jefe y posteriormente retirado para ser sostenido sobre las manos de su usuario. Ojos azul eléctrico resplandeciente, afilados como el acero y curtidos por la batalla enfocaron a las Spartans de carmesí. Todas ellas compartieron la misma opinión respecto a la sorpresa de conocer a su héroe en un enfoque diferente.

.

.

-Miren tal cual soy. –El jefe se rebeló ante ellas esa humanidad que ni siquiera el mismo había visto. –Ahora…las miro a ustedes…veo a muchas pequeñas con potencial. Con actitud y espíritu guerrero, seguro que algunas temen más de mi represión que el hecho de hacer frente al enemigo. Vean a mis ojos y noten que para mi…ustedes serán mi responsabilidad. –Era cierto que el jefe había sido informado al igual que a Hilda que el iba a tomar el mando de Carmesí, por lo que ya tenia una ida de que hacer, pero no espero recibir esta sorpresa.

–Quiero que logren sus metas y a la vez se mantengan en una pieza. Se los digo…porque luchado contra enemigos del UNSC y de la humanidad, desde antes que ustedes fuera siquiera seleccionadas y eh tenido la mala fortuna de presenciar a muchos de sus hermanos mayores caer. –Ash les mostró a través de sus ojos y su mirada, lo dura y difícil que había sido el asimilar dichas pérdidas. –No es algo que deseo para ustedes. –El jefe camino para adentrarse en la formación que de inmediato adopto una postura circular en torno al jefe. Ash ofreció su casco a las chicas quienes lo sostuvieron momentáneamente mientras lo apreciaban y luego lo compartían al resto del grupo.

.

.

-Ese casco, así como la armadura, solo es una armadura para cualquier que no sea como nosotros, pero yo sé…así como ustedes …que eso no es cierto. Esa armadura y ese casco, es su vida, a ella le deben su deber y su persistencia en el cumplimiento de este. Esa armadura es como una parte de ustedes. Es lo que a fin de cuentas nos hace ser Spartans...pero…a fin de cuentas solo es una armadura. Un equipo al cual hay que tratar con el respeto que se merece. Y como tal, puede ser reemplazable o descartable.

Ustedes no lo son. –De modo similar a como lo hacía un entrenador con un equipo de graball. O si era una mejor interpretación; (un entrenador pokemon) Ash les dirigía estas palabras como un protector que esperaba lo mejor para sus pequeñas. Locura si lo queremos interpretar así, pero este era el primer gesto de ternura o de compromiso distinto que Ash estaba tratando de demostrar y lo hacía por estas chicas de serie IV. Ellas le miraron, algo que capto por mucho su atención y puede que fuese su mirada sincera y responsable la que les daba peso a las palabras que ahora les decía.

.

.

-Apuesto que son una eficiente maquinaria Carmesí, pero principalmente son un equipo; entonces demuéstrenme lo que pueden hacer. Demuéstrenmelo en la misión que vamos a llevar a cabo. Por Lady Dawn, por el UNSC, por la humanidad. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes…Spartans? –pregunto a todas al unisonó.

-Señor…sí señor. –Iris levanto su mano en saludo.

-Por supuesto Jefe Maestro. –Elessa asintió mientras entregaba su casco.

-Cuente conmigo jefe. –Skyla le sonrió dándole el pulga arriba.

-Esperamos sus ordenes jefe. –Hilda y Anabel asintieron mientras sostenían su saludo. Sus miradas mostraban ánimo en plenitud.

-Haremos que se enorgullezca jefe. –Rose le miro con ambas manos frente a sí misma como si tuviese un vestido. La respuesta general de todo el equipo fue tal que quedo demostrado el efecto que el improvisado discurso de Ash pudo decirles.

-Carmesí… -Ash palpo la cabeza de Rose mientras acaricio los rizos rojizos de Skyla, el gesto era un poco burdo y falto de practica como si fuese la primera vez que el Spartan mayor mostraba este tipo de afecto. –Son dignas de ser Spartans muéstrenme sus cualidades. –Ash distorsiono sus facciones en una sonrisa apagada pero honesta. Era obvio que este comportamiento era muy ajeno a lo que hacía, pero nacía de su persona.

-Estamos con usted Jefe. Anabel y Lyra asintieron así como el resto del equipo.

–Bien. Rompan filas, lady Dawn dio instrucciones. Sigamoslas al pie de la letra. –Dijo mientras levantaba una mano en orden de romper formación.

-Jefe…su casco. –Hilda le ofreció el casco, lo miro un momento y luego a las Spartan. Entonces lo tomo y se lo llevo a la cabeza. Nuestra perspectiva cambio y en cuanto Hilda se hizo a un lado, pudimos ver nuevamente al jefe en su totalidad con todo y casco ocultando su identidad. Ash les había dado a estas Spartans su voto de confianza al revelarles su identidad. Era un gesto de igualdad, ante ellas y el veterano, y una forma de hacer entender a Rose, Iris e Hilda que el jefe no iba a tener preferencias, todas serian especiales y todas serian sus pequeñas. –Vamos Spartans…a ganar.

.

.

Con esta frase Ash marcho hacia el pabellón medico, una revisión rápida, una almuerzo ligero pero suficiente y a cumplir el deber de soldado…de héroe y de hermano mayor. Curiosamente el resto de carmesí le siguió en silencio siempre detrás de él. Ellas habían recibido el voto de confianza del jefe seguía siendo su héroe, solo que ahora tenían otra perspectiva del mismo. Eso era grandioso. Y para Ash, un gran paso a seguir. Pues pronto tendría que poner a prueba no solo a carmesí Team sino a sí mismo.

Probarse una vez más a sí mismo.

Probarse a sí mismo que era el mejor.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí le dejaremos por ahora estimados lectores, no estoy seguro pero siento fue quizá algunos de ustedes tengan una reacción de cierta inconformidad o de molestia ante lo que acaban de leer. Puede que es cierto que me tome ciertas cuestiones de una forma diferente o radical al comportamiento de Ash o del jefe o de ambos. Pero bueno antes que lo pegunten les diré la importancia que tiene para Ash o mejor dicho el jefe maestro la interacción con estas Spartans locas así como posteriores acompañantes que se sumaran a su aventura. Sobre todo porque con la muerte de su IA acompañante, tendría que aprender a confiar en sus cualidades sociales, carismáticas y de personalidad para poder relacionarse con otras personas. Sobre todo con las nuevas Spartans, que lo ven con ojos soñadores.

Espero por favor no eche a perder la historia con respecto al jefe, si sienten que está bien de dulcerías y tonterías de ese tipo por favor háganmelo saber en sus reviews. Quizá pueda salvar a Ash y volverlo la máquina de matar idealista y heroica con la que solemos jugar al tomar el mando y no el Big Daddy que tiene que velar por un montón de "hermanitas"

Ahora en la historia de trasfondo...Dawn ya nos puso al tanto, como que Cilan nos ventilo que Dawn es nieta de lord Hood. Y que esta echado la casa por la ventana en lo que respecta a la operación Raphael. Mmm estoy seguro que pocos saben sobre los sionistas pero me reservo el prejuicio. Solo les diré que son enemigos del UNSC, que posteriormente se unirán con los enemigos que ya se tiene que enfrentar. Y otra cosa…la operación Saphael implicara una operación minero militar. Y con la palabra militar es un hecho que ya entiende parte de la importancia de los Spartans al mando de Dawn y del Arceus. Pero bueno creo que es más que suficiente información.

Bueno amigos, les dejo por ahora, voy a termina un one shot que estaba preparando para estas fechs espero pueda aguantarme la inspiración para ese trabajo. Bien queridos colegas…espero les haya gustado este trabajo. No tengo tema musical o banda sonora recomendable salvo quizás…"To The Glory" de From Two Steps To Hell.

Les ha narrado Sato Vampire, y les deseo buenas noches XD.


	4. Capitulo III

**Hola de nuevo gente bonita. Aquí Sato Vampire con una continuación más para el tsunami de continuaciones que les ofrezco. Bien ha sido un tiempo considerable desde que deje parcialmente estancado este fic, así como otros de índole similar, digamos; In the Last Moment, que en serio quiero terminar, pero no sé si integrarlo a esta avalancha de continuaciones, ya que sus continuaciones en serio que son pesadas, eso sin olvidar otro fic de importancia que estoy seguro esperan continuación ansiosamente. En fin, centrémonos sobre esta continuación.**

**La última vez, vimos al Jefe Maestro (Ash-117 para quienes ya lo olvidaron) despertar de un brusco sueño híper-lumínico, solo para hacer frente al distinguido Carmesí Team, un equipo de Spartans serie-IV, selectamente escogidas por Lady Dawn para ser dirigidas por el Jefe, en la próxima campaña sobre Saphael. Carmesí está integrado en su totalidad por jóvenes Spartans, cuyo comportamiento y forma de pensar han dejado una primera mala impresión para Ash, al menos de acuerdo a lo que él conocía. En opinión del Jefe, esta nueva generación de guerreros no solo despertaron su confusión, sino también; cierto interés o lo que podía denominarse como un primitivo instinto paternal o de hermandad.**

**Y mientras el jefe comenzaba a desarrollar sus tendencias paternales, Lady Dawn finalmente comenzó a revelar parte de la misión que todos tienen para con el UNSC, así como dejado a expectativa nuestra, los intereses de haber venido aquí a Kalos. En esta ocasión, veremos qué es lo que sus aliados le tienen preparado allá abajo y como será de utilidad para nuestro grupo de Spartans. Kalos, mmm estoy seguro de que aquí todos ellos especialmente Ash, van a encontrar muchas cosas. Pero de momento pasemos a la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4:**

.

.

_1120 hrs. Octubre 31. 2567, calendario militar, sistema Reims-Loira. Crucero clase Gladiador, nombre clave; Arceus to the Glory, en órbita geo-síncrona sobre ciudad Luminaria, Planeta Kalos: Donde los sueños se hacen realidad y las aventuras comienzan. _

.

.

Las puertas del hangar D-14 se abrieron, dejando pasar a Lady Dawn, quien iba acompañada de sus leales asistentes; la teniente Georgia y la subteniente Bell, quienes le seguían en silencio esperando sus nuevas órdenes. Como era costumbre, el ajetreo propio del lugar imperaba, y es que era normal, puesto que los vehículos, equipos, armamento y demás suministros que encontraban su estadía ahí, requerían de constante mantenimiento y supervisión, sin embargo apenas unos instantes dentro del mismo, el trio de oficiales notaron algo fuera de toda naturalidad.

-Es extraño. No veo a los Spartans. –Lady Dawn rompió su silencio mientras buscaba con la mirada a las ya familiares siluetas titánicas, reconocibles de los Spartans. –Bell ¿Estas segura que les diste claras instrucciones de qué hacer? –Dawn cuestiono a su asistente. La subteniente estaba completamente segura de a donde mando al grupo de Spartans, sin embargo, era obvio que no les notaba por más que miraba de aquí a allá.

-Soy yo, ¿o acaso hoy se escucha más escándalo de lo habitual? –Georgia noto claramente que mucho del parloteo del sitio mostraba señas de que el personal presente, o al menos la mayoría, parecía demostrar más emoción de la acomedida a sus habituales tareas.

-Ahora que lo dices… –En efecto, Dawn percibió que de hecho, la mayoría del personal se encontraba amontonado en una gran formación circular en la zona central del mismo hangar, el cual por cierto parecía tener mucho espacio libre. Una vez Dawn fijo su atención en el aglomeración donde se apreciaban tanto a efectivos, técnicos, personal de apoyo; hombres y mujeres por igual. Tomando dirección hacia allí, para averiguar qué era el origen de tanta emoción y curiosidad despertaba en la tripulación, obviamente Georgia y Bell no se quedarían atrás.

.

.

La sorpresa para los efectivos vino seguida de shock y cierto temor, algunos enmudecieron ante la presencia de la almirante, finalmente alguno de los cabos se les ocurrió la fortuita idea de llamar; "Almirante en cubierta" casi en grito. Este llamado fue suficiente para que la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres rompieran la burbuja de ajetreo y en cuestión de segundos, adoptasen una formación frente a Lady Dawn y sus oficiales.

.

.

-30 Segundos… eso fue bastante tardado debo admitir. –Dawn tomo el tiempo en su reloj de misión. Inmediatamente centro su atención en las figuras de más al fondo, no tardó en encontrar a sus Spartans y destacablemente, a su carta del triunfo. –Muévanse soldados. Me están estorbando. –Con voz firme ella demando. Los efectivos en las dos filas frente suyo dieron un paso a cada lado respectivamente. Ella se adentró de la formación seguida por el dúo de oficiales. Apenas estuvo al alcance, Dawn pudo ver de frente a Crimson Team; 10 Spartans féminas haciendo fila doble frente a la almirante, y en medio de ellas, el Jefe Maestro, su carta de triunfo. –Crimson Team. Puedo saber ¿Qué tipo de actividades están realizando aquí? –Ella cuestiono con mucha firmeza.

-¡Señora! –Fue el Jefe Maestro quien daría la respuesta. –Estaba realizando prácticas de combate cerrado y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Mi intención es medir las capacidades de mi nueva unidad. Quiero asegurarme de cubrir sus puntos fuertes y reforzar posibles desventajas.

-Con que prácticas de combate y medir capacidades. Muy bien… –Dawn contesto mientras cruzaba los brazos e inspeccionaba a las Spartans de Crimson. – ¿Y has descubierto algo que requiera supervisión o asistencia? –Ella cuestiono.

-¡Señora, si señora! –Ash contesto formalmente para entregar su primer balance. –Varias de las integrantes de Carmesí, presentan mala respuesta frente a técnicas de sometimiento, aunque lo compensan con sus destrezas físicas. Elesa parece sufrir síntomas relativos a un cuadro depresivo, generado quizá por la constante competición y el continuo preocupar de quedarse atrás. Rose tiene lo que parece ser…cierta aversión a actitudes posesivas e infantiles, mismas facetas que en menor medida demuestran Lyra y Skyla son proclives a la insubordinación por cuestiones de índole personal, Anabel parece mostrar actitudes demasiado maternales con las lesiones, Hilda finge como una líder aceptable pero suele presentar deficiencia en su persistencia a las órdenes y el cumplimiento de estas, Iris, Zoey y Maylene presentan actitudes proclives a la insubordinación y rebeldía. –El Spartan continúo. En cierto punto, Dawn estaba quedando con la boca cerrada, sabía que los Spartans son cultos y sus mentes son hábiles, a menudo se enfocaban a grandes áreas de los conocimientos científicos, algunos de ellos…compartían más de una rama de especialización.

-Espera. ¿Todo esto lo has diagnosticado tú? –Ella cuestiono. Repasando los diagnósticos, la mayoría de "deficiencias" se debían a cuestiones psicológicas. Algo extraño si se consideran lo que ellas son. –Ash, ¿Acaso eres un maldito terapeuta infantil? –Cierto alivio era saber, que si alguna vez Ash se jubilaba del servicio, no tendría problemas en encontrar empleo en alguna otra profesión.

-Afirmativo señora, y negativo a lo último. Solo son balances burdos que pude identificar en la anterior serie de actividades. –Ash informo con toda la seriedad de sus palabras.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y todo eso lo descubriste solo por prácticas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo? –Eso sí que era inesperado.

-Negativo. La práctica de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo fue la última de la pruebas. –Concluyo el Jefe Maestro.

-¿Y cuáles fueron las otras? –Dawn cuestiono, mientras Bell y Georgia miraban a las demás Spartans.

-Platica grupal, círculos de atención, una sesión de abrazo grupal y actividades deportivas como graball y baloncesto. –La imagen de los Spartans con todo y armaduras en medio de las mencionadas actividades grupales…golpeo de lleno en la cabeza de Lady Dawn, quien se desvaneció apenas pudo procesar todo esto. Por fortuna no cayó al suelo, puesto que Bell y Georgia lo impidieron.

-Arceus… y todo eso lo hicieron en solo una hora en que los dejamos solos. –Bell cuestiono realmente impresionada. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron en el pabellón medico?

-Alrededor de 20 minutos. Dayana, la oficial medico de flota me suministro el material necesario para realizar el diagnostico, por medio de una dinámica utilizada para infantes de etapa prescolar. –Ash levanto en su mano un par de libros y una serie de Holodiscos con la información necesaria. –Claro que esto solo es una iniciativa. Aun requeriré de tiempo poder adaptarme a Crimson Team, para poder dirigirlas debidamente. –Confeso con toda naturalidad de la situación.

-Ah sí… pues a mí me parece que Crimson ya se adaptó a ti. –Georgia pujo con el peso de Dawn, mientras la sostenían debidamente. Lo anterior lo había dicho porque ella y Bell miraban a los lados del jefe, como las Spartans féminas de Crimson tenían sus miradas remachadas al jefe y se hallaban embelesadas mientras una nube de fantasía despedía corazones y estrellas en un fondo de matices rosados. Ajeno a esto, el Jefe Maestro parecía radiar perfección por todos lados, tanto que casi deslumbraba con tal muestra de habilidad. Si no fuese por los cascos, bien podría decirse que las féminas acorazadas despedían corazones por los ojos.

-Presumido… –Bell se quejó mientras llamaba la atención de los soldados para que les asistiesen con Lady Dawn.

.

.

/

.

.

Unos minutos después, Dawn se encontraba lucida de nuevo, su ceño era molesto pero en cierto modo sabía que todo había sido culpa suya a fin de cuentas. Suspiro y encaro de nuevo a los Spartans, estas así como el trio de oficiales, se encontraban en medio de un casi vacío hangar C-14. Una vez que el personal se había desplazado a sus respectivas actividades, ahora Dawn podía enfocar toda la atención de los Spartans en ella misma. O mejor dicho, ella enfocaría su atención a los Spartans exclusivamente.

.

.

-Muy bien Spartans presten atención, esto es Kalos. –Dawn dirigió su atención hacia el pequeño pedestal que habían montado en el piso. El mismo proyectaba sobre si, una imagen tridimensional y traslucida del planeta que rotaba siguiendo un eje de al menos 40 grados de inclinación. –Esta colonia utópica no solo es un punto estratégico para las rutas que acceden al nuevo borde exterior y a las colonias retomadas luego de la guerra, además de ser uno de los laboratorios de investigación avanzada de gran importancia hoy día. Al menos una cuarta parte de las investigaciones que la UNSC financia, se encuentran aquí. Ese es el principal objetivo por el que hemos venido. –Dawn comenzó con la explicación de su plan.

-Eh de suponer que esas investigaciones son de carácter militar, o al menos parte de ellas se enfocan a este sector. –Ash pregunto. –Obviamente hay algo que está relacionado directamente con nosotros, ¿No es así? –Cuestiono. En lo personal esperaba que Dawn no lo enviase a la batalla con su vieja armadura, no es que lo denigrase, pero había que ser honesto, ya era más que obsoleta para los requerimientos actuales.

-En efecto Jefe Maestro. Parte del porque estamos aquí tiene mucha relación con ustedes. Es ahí donde entran en escena mis contactos. –Dawn solicito a Bell iniciase el cambio de holograma. A continuación, la imagen de Kalos se enfocó en un punto en específico de la superficie, una ciudad para ser específicos. –Nuestra parada en Kalos es la capital colonial; Ciudad Luminaria y más precisamente, su edificio insignia; La Torre Prisma, cede de la junta administrativa colonial y de las oficinas principales de Meyers Industries, la corporación que lleva a cabo nuestras investigaciones en el planeta.

Nuestra reunión esta citada con la comandante Alexia Pantsy de administración colonial, ella será nuestro nexo con los actuales dueños de Meyers Industries. –El holograma del mapa de la ciudad dio paso a la hoja vitae de la comandante Alexia, así como a su fotografía donde podíamos apreciar nítidamente de quien se tratase. Posteriormente el logotipo de Meyers Indutries; un rayo en medio del apellido Meyer, así como su eslogan; _El futuro es ahora_. Sustituyo a la hoja vitae de la comandante.

-Meyers Industries se encargara ahora de las actualizaciones que estamos realizando para tu armadura, jefe. De igual forma, será la misma situación con el resto de Crimson, además; Meyers Industries está apostando fuerte con una gamma de nuevas tecnologías que créanlo o no, harán realidad el sueño de crear "magia elemental". –Esto último hizo que los Spartans se mirasen mutuamente, excepto el jefe, quien nunca despego la mirada del holograma de la corporación y de Lady Dawn. –No se preocupen, la magia es cosa de cuentos… o como cierto escritor de ciencia ficción dijo en su momento; "Ciencia que no comprendemos". Lo comprenderán una vez llegado el momento. –Dawn sonrió y dando instrucciones a Bell, la presentación sigue su curso. Esta vez el logo de Meyers Industries fue sustituido por dos fotografías que revelaban a los actuales dueños de la compañía. Las fotografías no eran propias de una hoja vitae pero tampoco es que la tarjeta de presentación fuese una; en los retratos se observaban, a unos mellizos de piel blanquecí, ojos azules y cabello rubio, el hermano usaba gafas circulares de gran tamaño y coronaba su peinado con un fleco emulando un rayo, al Jefe esta ornamentación le parecía extravagante, aunque viendo las libertades de sus Spartans, lo dejo pasar. La hermana por el contrario, tenía el cabello más largo en la zona de atrás de su cabeza, en el frente sus rizos dorados eran recogidos en una coleta a uno de sus flancos, mientras el broche reluciente resaltaba en su cabellera de tono claro, ambos hermanos compartían tono de ojos azul zafiro y aunque fuesen dueños de una corporación multimillonaria, la verdad es que solo eran unos jóvenes de apenas quince o diecisiete años de edad. Una vez más Dawn hizo seguimiento.

–Ellos son los mellizos Meyers; Clemont y Bonnie, actuales presidente y vicepresidenta de Meyers Industries, los hermanos heredaron la compañía hace apenas unas semanas, después de que su padre fuese dado por muerto…en el incidente de New Phoenix en la Tierra. –Dawn hizo esta aclaración con un tono más sensitivo, en cierta forma…era una ironía y para Ash, bueno…algo hondo calo en su estómago y no era hambre. Algo mucho más…amargo. –No se dejen engañar por su apariencia de adolescentes…son más hábiles de lo que aparentan. Casi podría decirse que intelectualmente…son como ustedes. –Dawn declaro. Obviamente esto no fue bien recibido por todas las Spartans pero lo dejaron pasar. –Clemont es un hábil ingeniero, que dirige la serie de investigaciones enfocadas a tecnologías robóticas, materiales avanzados y demás ingenios como nanotecnología sistematizadas, su hermana Bonnie es una verdadera erudita en lo que a matemáticas se refiere, también dirige las investigaciones encaminadas a las matrices neuronales para esquematización optima de inteligencias artificiales y algoritmos computacionales. –Dawn termino de explicar la gran habilidad de los mellizos mientras Ash y compañía prestaba atención a los retratos expuestos en el holograma.

.

.

A Ash no le extrañaba que los hermanos se viesen tan jóvenes…o mejor dicho que fuesen tan jóvenes, aunque su actitud era sapiente, daban un aire de ánimo y alegría propia de los jóvenes, la hermana se veía sonriente, más de lo que su hermano mostraba, al parecer era muy carismática, pues al momento de tomarse la fotografía ella guiñaba uno de sus ojos azules y sacaba la lengua. Para el Spartan mayor, se preguntaba si era idea suya, o muchas personas, específicamente hablando de las mujeres con las que interactuaba hoy día, incluidas sus hermanas menores, eran alegres por predisposición genética. Es eso ¿o todo el mundo había estado muy alegre de haber ganado la guerra, 15 años atrás? De cualquier forma, ignoro esto último y centro su atención en la presentación de Lady Dawn.

.

.

-Una vez que hayamos contactado a los hermano Meyers, podremos pasar a la fase de pruebas y ensayos para las actualizaciones a sus armaduras GENESIS y claro, poder entregarte tu nueva armadura potenciada, Jefe. Además de lo anterior, y como había dicho anteriormente, poder utilizar el nuevo sistema de armamento de avanzada que han desarrollado. Armas que serán efectivas en la campaña que llevaremos a cabo.

-¿Cuál es esa campaña señora jefe? –Hilda pregunto levantando la mano. Era cierto, hasta el momento nadie les había comentado a los Spartans cuál sería la susodicha campaña hacia Saphael.

-A eso vamos Hilda. –Dawn sonrió con satisfacción mientras asentía a Georgia, la oficial trajo un portafolio blindado que coloco en la mesa de trabajo, ya puesta para esta presentación. Una vez lo abrió; saco ante la mirada de los Spartans y de nuestros ojos; un lingote, pero no cualquier lingote; era de color dorado ámbar, no era oro…eso estaba claro y por el poco esfuerzo que hacia Georgia al levantarlo, indicaban que no pesaba lo mismo que el oro, obviamente tampoco sería otro tipo de metal, no se veía como un lingote de cobre, menos de alguna aleación como estaño. Georgia, deposito el lingote sobre la mesa de trabajo. Acto seguido, volvió su atención hacia el maletín, de donde saco otro lingote; este en contraste era oscuro, opaco, parecía más un mineral o piedra semipreciosa como obsidiana o azabache, sin embargo, tampoco parecían pesar demasiado. En total cinco lingotes, cada uno de ellos de distinto color, textura y aspecto. Obviamente cada una de esas muestras pretendían indicar algo valioso y que ameritaba un potencial uso estratégico en la futura guerra sobre Requiem.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? –Elesa pregunto mientras los scanners en sus HUD's revisaban una y otra vez, así como seguramente todas ellas lo hacían, sin embargo, las computadoras a bordo de sus armaduras no consiguieron identificar los metales o aleaciones puestos en esa mesa.

-Son elementos metálicos no clasificados aun. Podría decirse que son desconocidos, aunque eso último no es del todo cierto. –Bell confirmo. –Por norma, cuando un elemento nuevo es recién descubierto se le denomina _unknowtanium_ sin embargo; después de realizar pruebas y análisis respectivos, puede recibir un nuevo nombre. Este primero, ha sido denominado como _Adamantino_, sus propiedades mecánicas son asombrosas, su dureza en escala Mohs alcanza 6.8, no existe un metal anterior a este con una dureza mayor a 6.0 en dicha escala de dureza, podría considerarse tan duro como el diamante. Sin embargo, su microestructura y arreglo cristalino indican una maleabilidad y maquinabilidad similares a las de ciertos aceros de alta aleación, sin embargo, quizá el único inconveniente sería incompatible con el titanio tipo A. –La subteniente les explico a los Spartans. Este metal era de ensueño. –El siguiente fue denominado como _Ébano_. Curioso nombre para un metal, pero sus propiedades reflectabas, polimórficas, arreglos estructurales y posibles aplicaciones, dieléctricas superiores a las del cobre, o incluso la plata, lo hacen valioso. Este otro se denominó malaquita y de acuerdo a los ensayos realizados en armas de energía, podrían reducir el costo de manufactura de estas mismas, al sustituir a los diamantes sintéticos como enfoques para armas como el láser Spartan. –A final de cuentas los cinco lingotes representaban una gama de posibilidades, especialmente para la industria bélica. Aun pese a que los dos últimos eran Renio y Paladio, elementos ya conocidos desde el siglo XX, lo importante de esto iba a venia relucir ahora mismo.

-Estos elementos, fueron descubiertos y catalogados, por un equipo de exploración de la UNSC en el planeta Saphael, ubicado a 78 años luz de Kalos, en una constelación recientemente nombrada como _"El escudo"_. –Fue el turno de Georgia, quien mientras tomaba palabra, un mapa estelar se desplego en el pedestal holográfico, mostrando la ubicación de Kalos en el sistema Reims-Loira, para luego ser posicionado en perspectiva sobre el territorio de las colonias interiores, una ruta en línea verde esmeralda se dibujó, trazando la distancia en años luz hasta donde se hallaba la costelacion del escudo y un sistema en particular del cumulo de estrallas resalto con el nombre; "Sistema Aegis" en donde se marcaba la ubicación del mencionado planeta Saphael. El mapa se amplió y el sistema de una estrella blanquecí, señalo al tercer planeta de dicho sistema; el cual, fue resaltado dentro del holograma. –Este…es Saphael y de acuerdo a lo que Lady Dawn confirmo en una reunión con el alto mando; todas las investigaciones previas confirman, que fue un mundo visitado por los Forerruners, aunque la verdad sigue siendo cuestionable que su presencia en el planeta se deba solo a la presencia de estos elementos de valor tecnologico. –Explico Georgia cerrando conclusiones respecto al tema, en seguimiento Dawn tomo la palabra.

-Gracias Georgia. Bien, hasta el momento todo esto ha sido muy interesante, sin embargo; sigue siendo algo fuera de su jurisdicción a fin de cuentas. –En todo esto, no había una necesidad militar significativa, los Spartans no se usan como personal de seguridad, cuando se habla de operaciones militares en un planeta recién descubierto, a menos…que se encuentre algo más peligroso que solo la potencial fauna local. Eso oh…algo realmente desconocido y peligroso…o la tercera y más realista acción; la cual sería… –Saphael no es para nada un mundo deshabitado o en todo caso, muerto. Por el contrario. La vida ahí presente puede representar cierta dificultad a nuestras operaciones. –La almirante explico. En seguida el panel holográfico volvió a sufrir una transición en la presentación ofrecida, dos figuras se materializaron en plano de estudio; una postura erguida, propia de un modelo bípedo, con los brazos extendidos. Eran antropomorfos, obviamente tenían dos piernas dos brazos y una cabeza, y por lo que indicaban los modelos holográficos a cierta escala, esta especie contaba con dos géneros. –Esta es la forma de vida inteligente sobre Saphael. –Dawn mostro a los presentes lo que ella confirmo como "población nativa".

-Hasta el momento no sabemos mucho de su cultura, ideología, nivel de sapiencia…la verdad no sabemos nada más allá de su aspecto y sus características fisiológicas basicas. –Dawn camino en derredor de los dos modelos, las siluetas en cierto modo denotaban una apariencia tan humana como ella misma, las diferencias más notables, eran quizás…los rastros felinos que poseían; orejas, cola y rasgos faciales propias de felinos, eso y su apariencia más juvenil… similar a la de un niño humano. –La ONI los denomino "Kalegis". Y no, no se dejen engañar por su aspecto, estos ejemplares fueron lo suficientemente estudiados, por la división de exobiología del ONI, luego de que la expedición retornase a territorio controlado por el UNSC. Los resultados confirmaron que pese al aspecto, estos son ejemplares adultos. Y no solo eso…en general; los Kalegis son una especie hibridación de homínidos y felinos, debido a esto lucen más jóvenes y con ciertas características diferentes. Sin embargo el escaneo revelo un 68% de similitud entre su ADN y el nuestro. Eso solo quiere decir una cosa: Manipulacion Genetica. –Dawn termino de explicar a los Spartans.

.

.

A ojos de ellos, especialmente de Ash; los Kalegis parecían niños, sin embargo la información de ONI era unánime y sin contradicciones, si esta "subespecie humanoide" parecían niños, eso no quitaba el hecho de que pudiesen ser lo contrario y en todo caso no disminuía en nada el margen de precaución a la hora de tratar con ellos. En todo caso, su genética exótica podría adicionar riesgos mayores a los inmediatos. Pese a ello, había saltado a la luz algo singular en este caso. En todos sus años de servicio, Ash nunca supo de la existencia de otros tipos de razas alienígenas, a excepción del Pacto, y a hasta la caída de Reach y el incidente de Halo, fue que supo sobre los Forerruners y claro…del Flood. Realmente tan inmerso había estado en la guerra que nunca se dio cuenta, de que; siendo el universo lo que es y siendo la vía láctea, tan vasta e inmensa, ¿No pensar en la existencia de otros tipos de vida? Ya una vez cuando cadetes, él y May habían observado las estrellas una noche, preguntándose si de casualidad habría alguien allá arriba. Sin duda algún no esperaba nada parecido a esto: "Ingeniería genética" de parte de los Forerruner, si lo pensaba…los Forerruners habían logrado construir algo tan impresionante como Halo, ¿Por qué no podrían crear una nueva especie en base a manipulación genética? Para Ash, esto le había sonado similar a aquella teoría de los antiguos astronautas; como aquellos "dioses" habían dado origen a la humanidad, con el descubrimiento de los Kalegis, esa teoría podría definirse ya como una posibilitada tangible.

.

.

-¿Son hostiles? –Iris pregunto. –Supongo que nos quieren para que nos deshagamos de ellos. Creo. –Si bien su comentario fue directo, por un momento la duda acudió a ella y no sería la única de sus hermanas. Las demás Spartans pronto se pusieron a pensar.

-Hasta donde sabemos no están tan evolucionados tecnológicamente, como para representar una verdadera resistencia, de hecho; los antropólogos los comparan con algunas de las tribus antiguas que existieron en la Tierra, hace todavía 400 años. –Dawn respondió. Para bien o para mal, la globalización que había iniciado en el siglo XXI y posteriormente, los conflictos y retos tecnológicos de aquella época, terminaron con las últimas tribus y culturas que habitaban regiones como el Amazonas o el Congo. –Sin embargo, como tales grupos, la mentalidad de estos nativos y su reacción son tan predecibles como el viento. Ahora mismo hay un duro debate en el alto mando. –Dawn les revelo. –Aunque el botín que nos aguarda en Saphael es increíblemente valioso y puede representar la diferencia en Requiem, no justifica intervenir en este mundo de manera invasiva y destructiva. –Dawn confeso el dilema de si sacrificar a Saphael o al menos a los Kalegis para salvar a la humanidad. –Bueno, siendo honestos, el UNSC solo iba a por los minerales del planeta, sin embargo…su intervención, aparte de deteriorar el medio ambiente de Saphael, crearía caos entre la sociedad Kalegi, después de todo…aun cuando estuviesen del todo evolucionados, en algún nivel inferior de la escala Forerruner, la idea de colonización y explotación de su planeta, resultaría una completa violación a sus derechos como especie. –Dawn, de forma tajante dijo esto ultimo

-Con todo respecto señora. ¿Cuál sería nuestra verdadera participación en Saphael? ¿A caso…entraremos en guerra contra estos nativos…? –Por lo general, Ash no tocaría puntos tan delicados con sus preguntas, no quería tampoco levantar dudas y vacilaciones entre sus hermanas menores, ya bastantes problemas tenían lidiando entre sí, lo último que quería era que perdiesen su ideal de respeto hacia la UNSC, por culpa suya y la figura de inspiración que él representaba.

-No jefe. Nada por el estilo. De hecho…sería algo mucho más original. –La almirante sonrió confiada –Bell, muéstrales las fotografías por favor. –A su orden Bell inicio una secuencia de proyecciones, mismas que remplazaron a los modelos de Kalegis macho y hembra. En seguida…el pedestal proyecto varias ilustraciones sobre ruinas antiguas, que a juzgar por el ojo crítico del Spartan líder, se trataban de grabados Aztecas, Egipcios, Hindús, y de otras tantas culturas antiguas de la Tierra…ruinas de diferentes ubicaciones geográficas del planeta. Ash los había estudiado en su formación, muchas de esas culturas, surgieron, prosperaron y decayeron en diferentes periodos históricos a lo largo del mundo y pese a que grandes descubrimientos y reescrituras de los textos históricos se realizaron, cuando los grupos de poder sionistas cayeron en el siglo XXII, había aun; muchos enigmas no aclarados, al menos por la arqueología de ese entonces.

-Estas imágenes en específico, muestran que aquellas culturas, rendían homenaje a seres superiores; deidades que vinieron de los cielos, obviamente hoy día esto ha sido más que confirmado. Se trataba de los Forerruners, pero… a fin de cuentas, solo refuerza la idea colectiva que nuestra propia civilización tuvo arraigada y que encontró explicación en la teoría de los antiguos astronautas. Viajeros Forerruners, que visitaron la Tierra hace 100 mil años y después del incidente Halo, el inconsciente colectivo guardo esa idea como una especie de recuerdo suprimido. –Dawn maravillada relato dicha toeira actualmente aceptada por la historia oficial de la humanidad, mientras su sonrisa se volvía en una jubilosa expresión casi al punto de emocionarse a sí misma. –Los ancestros de esas culturas quizá no vieron de frente a los Forerruners, pero guardaron el recuerdo de ancestros que si los vieron…y lo más lógico en ese entonces…era identificarlos como dioses, deidades bienhechoras o en algunos casos malévolas. Fueron ellos quienes dieron origen a las mitologías del mundo. –Dawn termino su alegato extasiada.

-Eh…y eso…es… ¿Relevante? –Desafortunadamente, Rose vino a romper la burbuja de fantasía épica que se había levantado entre todos ellos.

-Si. Es relevante. –Dijo Dawn. –Mírenlo de la siguiente forma; culturas Kalegis dispersas por todo Saphael, desarrollándose naturalmente como sociedades y de repente… ¡BUM! Aparecen del cielo…en sus enormes navíos de fuego y acero…o aves de fuego y acero o…dragones, la metáfora es lo de menos…grandes transportes avanzados, que al descender… ¡Develan a un Partenón de dioses; Titánicos seres, con cuerpos de granito y hierro! –Dawn parecía haber perdido el protocolo con el fin de mentalizar la idea en la mente de sus Spartans. –Solida piel iridiscente en plata y platino… –Dijo mientras pasaba una mano sobre la superficie de la armadura de Ash.

-En realidad; es una aleación, de múltiples capas de… –Ash iba alistar las aleaciones componentes de la armadura Mjonlir pero Dawn continuo con su visión.

-Imaginen a estos titanes mitológicos, ahora; empuñar sus manos y de ellas convocar llamas ardientes, rayos electrizantes o escarcha implacable… imaginen el despliegue de poder y de omnipresencia…de aquellos dioses del fuego, el rayo y el hielo que sin más, siguen a su líder…el Zeus, el Odín, el Horus de sus nacientes culturas, quien extiende su brazo ordenando al sol y entonces…un segundo amanecer…lleno de poder y fuerza destructiva que asola una región entera. Borrándolo todo del mapa. –Dawn recreo más que bien aquellos textos antiguos adaptándoles a la nueva dinámica. –Eso es lo que quiero que hagan allá. –Finalmente la señora jefe se dignó a romper su burbuja de fantasía para dirigir su dedo índice hacia el Jefe Maestro.

-¿Quiere que…nos hagamos pasar por…dioses…frente a esos Humanoides prehistóricos? –Ash cerró conclusiones. A lo que Dawn casi salto de emoción cuando Ash acertó a la idea.

-¡Eso es! ¡Ese es el plan que tengo para ustedes! –Dawn dijo mientras una pantalla se posicionaba detrás de ella mostrando una representación burda de los hechos. –Someteremos a la población de Kalegis de manera pacífica, solo una pequeña demostración de poder, una buena primera impresión, un tratado de paz bien definido y claro, una aclaración respecto al uso de suelo. No será necesario forzarlos a que trabajen para nosotros, solo necesitamos que la primera impresión sea suficiente para que dejen en paz a los equipos mineros y que el personal de seguridad subsecuente no tenga demasiados problemas. –Dawn sonrió mientras asentía en resumidas cuentas su plan maestro, eso claro; mientas dibujaba con tizas de colores las diferentes escenas variopintas de cómo debería de ser la campaña.

-¿Sabes? ¿Creo…que pudiste haberles dicho eso, desde el principio? Sin tener que montar todo el teatrito. –Georgia dijo mientras volvía a meter los lingotes en el maletín blindado. Ash por su parte estaba petrificado.

-Entiendo…señora jefe… ¿Puedo hablar con usted?...En privado. –Ash insistió en ello. Dawn noto algo en el gesto del Spartan, o mejor dicho, en el lenguaje corporal del mismo. Parecía no muy convencido.

-De acuerdo, ven conmigo. –Dawn señalo un punto apartado del resto de Crimson Team y las oficiales. Esto último no gusto tanto a las Spartans que en una forma furtiva mostraban su envidia porque lady Dawn si tuviese un tiempo a solas con el jefe. –Bien ya estamos en privado.

-Lady Dawn. No sé cómo decirle esto…pero creo que…se lo diré de la manera más educada que conozco. –Ash suspiro…increíblemente pero suspiro, la armadura imito todos sus movimientos, dotándoles con gran facilidad al entendimiento. –Eh…debo confesarle que, yo creí que la campaña que llevaríamos a cabo, seria de alta prioridad, pero…siento que…la dinámica que afronta, parece una estrategia muy exagerada. Es decir; si entiendo que sería algo incorrecto declararles la guerra a aquellos nativos pero…creo que utilizarnos de esa forma tan irresponsable es inaudito. –Ash intento ser lo más educado, no es que se opusiera al plan, haría su trabajo porque ese era su deber, la misión en sí; independientemente, era…lo más absurdo que podía haber soñado. Pero había sido ordenado por una almirante y por lo tanto era irrevocable.

-No me dejaste terminar. –Lady Dawn le respondió sin inmutarse o mejor dicho, molestarse debido a lo acontecido entre ellos.

-¿Señora? –Ash cuestiono.

-La primera fase de toda esta operación es por así decirlo…ganarnos la confianza de los Kalegis, el otro objetivo que cumplirán, será reforzar la alianza con ellos y eso solo se conseguirá después de que se logre cumplir ciertas misiones secundarias pero no por menos, importantes. –Respondió la almirante, mientras que nuestra perspectiva cambiaba a algún paramo boscosos de Saphael. –Tenemos indicios de que en Saphael…existen la presencia de dos especies que pretenden alzarse como la raza dominante del planeta o al menos dentro de lo que sus arcaicas ideologías interpreta. Los Kalegis son una de ellas y por lo que sabemos, parecen ser los más racionales y los más crédulos, además claro…de ser más fáciles de manipular o controlar, si así se le quiere decir. Aparentemente, tienen enemigos o eso es lo poco que se ha revelado por los reducidos estudios de su cultura. De cualquier forma, quienes sean o lo que sean sus enemigos, representa mucho más sentido e importancia de la misión que llevaremos a cabo, al menos…relacionado a cuestiones militares.

.

.

En ese mismo instante nuestra perspectiva cambio para enfocarse en lo alto de un denso bosque perteneciente a dicho mundo; Saphael, si uno no lo supiese, podría pasar por alguna región forestal de la Tierra, pero eso era lo de menor importancia para el momento. A nivel del suelo, un grupo de Kalegis, posiblemente cazadores o guerreros primitivos, se batían en franca retirada, huyendo de alguien o algo mucho más grande y peligroso, actuando como si de un montón de animales indefensos se tratasen. Algunos inútilmente se detenían para intentar ubicar a sus perseguidores, al par que estos aparentes niños del bosque de rasgos felinos empuñaban su rudimentario armamento; mazos de madera reforzados con hierro, escudos de madera y cuero, arcos y flechas primitivos y lanzas de burda manufactura. Todo ese arsenal sin embargo, demostró ser inútil contra lo que sea que enfrentaban. Nosotros nunca alcanzamos ni siquiera a verlo, pero si pudimos contemplar como dos de los Kalegis fueron atravesados por sendos proyectiles de metal; saetas o flechas, quien sabe que eran, solo que viajaban tan rápido que incluso atravesaban sus escazas y arcaicas protecciones.

Sangre roja se derramaba sobre el suelo arcilloso y húmedo de Saphael mientras la carnicería dio lugar. Nada aparentemente mato a los Kalegis pero estos comenzaron a desaparecer envueltos en medio de la maleza y la neblina de esa hora diurna. Solo una superviviente, una cazadora Kalegi, huía arrastrándose por el suelo mientras se adentraba en la maleza…estaba herida, su hombro había sido alcanzado por una de aquellas infernales saetas plateadas de extraño diseño y ornamentación, o eso se veía sobresalir de su herida. Esta hembra Kalegi, audaz y fuerte quería sobrevivir y su pequeño tamaño así como habilidad felina le ayudaban a ser sigilosa, sin embargo; cuando su mano derecha piso sobre un arbusto, la trampa se acciono; un amarre pesco su muñeca cerrándose hasta casi cortarle la carne y luego, una fuerza desproporcionada tiro de ella, dislocándole el brazo en el acto. La figura pequeña de la Kalegi emergió de la maleza para ser elevada hacia las copas de los arboles donde la espesura y neblina tropical hicieron que se perdiese para no ser vista nunca más, el menudo grito que ella lanzo fue interrumpido de tajo y segundos después…un collar de cuentas que llevaba. Hecho de lo que parecían dientes de algún tipo de animal cayo desde las copas de aquellos arboles…para terminar en el suelo, manchado de carmesí y después…silencio sepulcral.

.

.

-Su labor de "deidades" deberá ser suficiente para que los Kalegis puedan entregarles toda la información de inteligencia respecto a lo que sea que es su enemigo. Y todo lo demás que pueda ser de interés. –Lady Dawn dejo en claro esto mientras nosotros retornábamos hacia donde el jefe y ella estaban dialogando. –Ash…me dijiste que estabas listo para el deber…pues este es tu deber…uno de los muchos que ya tienes. Si no me lo crees, velo por ti mismo. –Indico que viese hacia donde Crimson Team se encontraba. –Te encomendé a ese equipo de Spartans adolescentes porque pese a lo que vez, son muy efectivas y saben hacer su trabajo, sin embargo, necesitan una guía para enfocar ese potencial. Esa guía eres tú. Puede que sean torpes pero no son para nada verdes en combate, te darás cuenta a su debido momento. Así que… n verdad te necesitamos Ash, porque cuando asaltemos Requiem, será la batalla más dura desde…la última batalla por la Tierra.

Vamos a necesitar de todo y de todos. Eso te incluye. Así que por favor… no me digas que quieres fallar. –Ella le pregunto con cierta preocupación.

-Yo nunca dije que quería fallar señora jefe. Quería enfocar mis objetivos. Cosa que ya eh logrado. –Dijo con toda la naturalidad propia de sí mismo; frialdad y seriedad en extremo.

-Me alegra saberlo. –Ella extendió su puño, emulando ese saludo que tuvieron hace unas semanas en las ruinas de Nueva Mombasa. Ash le miro y en respuesta empuño su propio puño para luego chocarlo con el de lady Dawn con toda la suavidad posible. –Mejor deja que lo hago yo, por si acaso… –Dawn opto por ser ella quien golpease, bien pensado.

.

.

/

.

.

-Bien presten atención. Crimson cambia de mando, oficialmente a partir de las 1139 hrs locales. El Jefe Maestro se incorpora al equipo con el grado establecido y a su mando deberán obedecer y seguir las órdenes. ¿Quedo claro? –Dawn dio las instrucciones al resto de Spartans. –Eso te incluye a ti Hilda. –Dawn hizo de dominio común entre Crimson Team, la nueva directiva.

-Descuide señora. El Jefe Maestro me ha designado mis propias instrucciones. –La antigua Spartan líder, de armadura blanquecí y tonos turquesa y diseño intrincado explico, todas ellas sabían ya sus funciones, sin embargo, el desembarco que harían sobre Kalos no tenía por ninguna prorroga necesidad de intervención de fuerza letal.

-Bien. Eso significa que el Jefe ha hecho sus deberes. –Dawn regreso la vista hacia el veterano quien seguía en firmes detrás de ella. Así también, Bell y Georgia estaban frente a él. Para sorpresa de Dawn…Bell estaba jugando caras frente al jefe. Posiblemente como burla, o simplemente experimentando cuanto tiempo tardaría el Spartan en perder la paciencia. A su lado, Georgia se llevaba la mano a la cara y bajaba la vista en señal de pena ajena. Dawn miro esto y aprovecho la oportunidad de meter orden en este lio. –Ash…has que se detenga. –Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que Dawn escuchase las suaves notas de dolor de parte de Bell.

-¡Ahg… mi tráquea! –Bell grito casi ahogada.

-Bien Ash…suficiente. –Se escuchó el sonido de un bulto caer al suelo. –Georgia, llama a la unidad médica. –Sin miramientos, la almirante solicito.

-De acuerdo Lady Dawn. –Georgia tomo llamada hacia el pabellón médico.

.

.

Mientras Bell seguía inconsciente sobre el suelo, Dawn dio las últimas instrucciones antes de abordar su transporte; un Pelican, nave de descarga. Georgia ocuparía el cargo de piloto asignada, Bell, ahora con un collarín en su cuello iría en la bodega junto con los Spartans y Dawn ocuparía la silla trasera del copiloto. Crimson Team iría en la zona de desembarque de atrás; las 10 Spartans abordaron y al último el Jefe Maestro, quien tras cerciorarse que todo iba en marcha, dio señal para que las puertas del Pelican se cerrasen. La bahía de abordaje se presurizo del resto del hangar y los controles establecidos por la IA de abordo, drenaron la atmosfera del compartimiento, mientras la nave de desembarco iniciaba la quema de motores y sus impulsores la separaban del suelo.

A bordo del Pelican, Georgia enviaba la señal de todo en orden, e instantes después; las compuertas de la bahía se abrieron. Tanto ella como Dawn tuvieron la perspectiva del espacio estrellado frente a ellas y dominando una gran porción de ese cuadro, el planeta Kalos; matices verde y azul se entremezclaban con el blanquecí de las nubes que envolvían la superficie de este utópico mundo. En su panel de navegación, las coordenadas y ruta predestinada se dibujaron en líneas azules sobrepuestas en el panel de navegación. A la señal de su superior, Georgia empujo los controles y la nave emprendió el descenso hacia el planeta.

Por primera vez desde Requiem, el Jefe Maestro se veía a si mismo dentro de una bahía de desembarque de un Pelican, lo mejor de todo, es que ahora estaba acompañado por sus nuevas hermanas de la batalla. Al tomar en consideración lo anterior, Ash miro de forma evaluativa a todas y cada una de ellas. Era curioso, en algún punto de su lejana niñez, él recordaba que las niñas podían ser tan buenas compañeras de juego como el resto de los niños. No tenía muchos problemas en eso, excepto que a veces intentaban ganarle en los juegos. Obviamente en ese entonces, la formación Spartan implicaba ganar en equipo, pero Ash, quien no le gustaba perder…aprendió de muchas formas, algunas de ellas nada gratas, las ventajas de jugar en equipo. Finalmente cuando lo entendió, fue el que más apreciaba a sus compañeros de escuadrón y las misiones donde participo, destacando por sus dotes de esfuerzo y dedicación al mostrarse firme en la adversidad, salvando a muchos de sus compañeros en más de una ocasión.

Ahora mismo, él se veía rodeado de sus nuevas hermanas, quizá eran infantiles y faltas de precaución como toda recluta, pero no podía culparles de todo, a fin de cuentas; él había sido un recluta en algún momento. Era curioso también…notar que al no llevar armas debido a la situación, muchas de ellas optasen por soltar la postura un poco; algunas se aferraron a sus asientos mientras el viaje pasaba por la pequeña turbulencia, propia del ingreso por la atmosfera del planeta, otras miraban el espectáculo a través de la única ventana trasera del pelican, claro que desde su punto de vista, solo veían el espacio volverse claro y las estrellas desaparecer en un túnel de llamas conforme las nubes aparecían para rodearlos y finalmente…tras romper un colchón de aire, tener al cielo azul radiante de Kalos envolviéndoles. Ash también se dio un tiempo de admirarlo. Aquello era apacible y radiante, quizá un poco más despejado que el de la Tierra, pero a fin de cuentas, algo irrelevante para los ojos del Spartan, quien ahora miraba como todas sus hermanas y la rubia boba que les acompañaba, se enfocaban en el paisaje celeste, visto a través de la ventanilla.

Para Ash, era curioso ver a esas Spartans en armaduras de batalla serie GENESIS, mirar como niñas atónitas algo que a él le había pasado por alto cientos de veces. Aunque…era realmente curioso que siendo lo que son y tomando en cuenta el hecho de que cada una de ellas media 1.89 a 1.90 de estatura con alrededor de 300 kilos de peso, actuasen como niñas de prescolar. En un punto, olvido todo el coraje que este comportamiento había generado, sencillamente opto por elegir algo más…ameno, no se rio para nada, pero un simple "Hu", fue suficiente para que sus hermanas le viesen atónitas y luego en respuesta…ordenase seriamente que volviesen a sus asientos.

Si…quizá la criogenia lo había ablandado estos 15 años, o quizás…fue la muerte de Sapphire lo que lo había hecho. De momento, casi como si alguien hubiese oprimido un botón, el ánimo del Spartan mayor decayó hasta un punto en que fue perceptible al resto de sus hermanas. En específico, aquellas que iban sentadas a lado suyo.

.

.

-¿Jefe…? –Lyra llamo, sin embargo él Spartan no se inmuto, menos le respondió.

.

.

En sus pensamientos, Ash estaba recordando desde…hace cuánto tiempo había sido acompañado por Sapphire, y antes de ella…por May. Ciertamente pensarlo así le resultaba…confuso. De repente un flash vino a su mente; el asalto fue inesperado y en menos de que pudiese responder…una serie de imágenes entrecortadas se alternaban a toda velocidad como para impedirle a sus hábiles ojos, responder debidamente. Dentro de esas visiones, una voz le llamo…una voz que él no había escuchado nunca…una voz fémina para variar.

_._

"_Eres…tu… ¡No puedo creerlo…! Mucho gusto… ¿Te gusta jugar?… a mí también… (risas)"._

_._

Por increíble que pareciera, parte de aquellas mismas frases las había oído en aquel lugar infernal donde el Gravemind las había utilizado para hostigarle. Pero ahora mismo… ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era ella? Las imágenes de variado significado, sin conjunto ni trama, apuntaron rápidamente hacia un par de ojos afilados, expresivos y refinados, propios de una chica. Distintos a lo que recordaba, en un tono azul eléctrico radiante, tanto como los suyos. La imagen murió cuando el Jefe reacciono en sobresalto, levantando la cabeza por sobre sus hombros. Al tener la noción de vuelta…enfoco la vista hacia todas sus hermanas, prestándole atención. Algunas de ellas se habían quitado el casco, revelando sus rostros preocupados.

.

.

-Jefe. ¿Estás bien? Tus signos vitales entraron en letargo prolongado. –Anabel hizo su escaneo develando la aparente ida del jefe en medio de todo esto.

-¿Te encuentras bien jefe? –Rose pregunto notablemente preocupada. A fin de cuentas, él opto por dejarlo pasar.

-Estoy bien. Solo me distraje un segundo. No…no volverá a suceder. –Explico mientras se llevaba la mano a su cabeza, obviamente el casco se encontraba de por medio, pero el reflejo era nato. –Vuelvan a sus asientos, pronto aterrizaremos. –Dio la orden, a lo que las demás no pudieron negarse. El Jefe volvió su atención hacia la ventanilla. Lo que haya sucedido en ese breve lapso de tiempo, no le dio mayor importancia. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

.

.

.

La capitana Alexia, observaba la nave de desembarco Pelican aparecer en el horizonte del hasta cierto punto; despejado cielo de ciudad Luminaria. Pese a lo que pareciera extravagante, lo cierto es que esas naves tenían tanto uso militar como civil, la policías y guardias coloniales les usaban, e incluso los equipos de exploración y turismo los utilizaban, claro que con las acomedidas variaciones de uso civil. Prácticamente estas naves habían remplazado a los helicópteros del siglo XXI. De cualquier forma, Alexia y su gente solo esperaban uno, no mas no menos. Ella había revisado el itinerario y cronograma hasta el cansancio, podía estar segura de que su excelencia Lady Dawn estaría satisfecha.

.

.

-¡Cielos! Esta es la primera vez que veo a un Spartan. –Dijo Violeta. La hermana menor de Alexia, ella se había invitado a sí misma, pese a que sus investigaciones la deberían de tener alejada de Luminaria, parecía que se había tomado un descanso…otra vez.

-Por favor Violeta, no lo arruines… –Alexia confeso con más suplica que inquisición.

-Descuida hermana. Yo entiendo que estas estresada hasta no poder más. Así que en vista de demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, me comportare debidamente y dejare todo en tus manos. –Violeta puso su mano en su hombro dándole a entender que todo iría bien. Alexia suspiro en derrota. Si su hermana fuese un poco más responsable…pero ya no había vuelta de hoja.

.

.

Cuando el Pelican descendió en la plataforma, adopto una posición de espaldas hacia la comitiva, para que al abrir sus puertas tanto lady Dawn como su gente estuviesen encarando a Alexia y su escolta. Dentro del Pelican por su parte, Lady Dawn que ya estaba de pie y había ingresado a la bahía mientras Georgia apagaba los motores. En la zona de desembarco; las Spartans, junto con Bell y el Jefe Maestro estaban adoptando una formación de doble fila paralela a Lady Dawn, quien iría acompañada de un lado por Georgia y del otro por Bell mientras Ash coronaria la fila izquierda e Hilda la derecha. Todos estaban listos para salir.

.

.

-Muy bien Crimson Team, den una buena primera impresión. Sera un ensayo antes de ir a Saphael. –Ella argumento mientras se aseguraba de su apariencia personal. Georgia por su parte solo ajusto el birrete de Teniente que llevaba y relajo un poco los hombros, mientras que Bell bueno…ella intentaba hacer notar lo menos posible su collarin. Ya encontraría la forma de desquitarse del Spartan.

.

.

Las puertas se abrieron y los primeros en salir fueron Hilda y Ash encabezando a Crimson Team, pese a que no llevaban armas hacían gran uso de su formación estándar, mientras abrían paso a sus demás hermanas y claro, a Lady Dawn junto con Georgia y Bell. Cuando Violeta menciono que nunca había visto a un Spartan, estaba hablando en serio, puesto que su primera impresión de estos guerreros acorazados…fue impactante por lo menos, y más impactante cuando noto que la mayoría de ellos eran mujeres. Alexia agradeció esto último, su hermana estaba tomando fotografías a diestra y siniestra, quizá eso estaría prohibido pero ya se encargaría de darle prioridad a cambio de comportamiento. Lady Dawn finalmente llego al frente de Alexia y su comitiva tanto de suboficiales como de aquellos ODSTs de la rama vengador. Las formalidades no se hicieron esperar.

.

.

-Lady Dawn…es un honor recibirla aquí, en Kalos. Sea bienvenida en nuestro mundo. –Alexia hizo una reverencia junto con su hermana y asistente.

-Gracias por la bienvenida comandante Alexia, es bueno ver que ha hecho lo posible por darnos un cálido recibimiento.

-Es digno de su excelencia señora. Ahora… ¿Puede usted y su gente acompañarnos? Seguro que le apetece comenzar cuanto antes con el itinerario…a menos claro…que desee tomarse un tiempo para descansar. –Alexia sugirió amablemente.

-Agradezco su ofrecimiento comandante, pero optare por la primera opción, mis Spartans y yo tenemos una bitácora que llenar y lo idóneo sería poder empezar cuanto antes. ¿No es así? Georgia. –En efecto, claro que eso no excluye la planeada demostración para la campaña y los asuntos a tratar con la administración colonial de Kalos.

-De acuerdo, será como usted lo mande. –Alexia obedeció para ampliar su atención en el resto de visitas-

-Es cierto. Claro que mi prioridad por el momento son mis Spartans y los resultados de las investigaciones que Meyers Industries tienen para mí. Por cierto. Comandante Alexia, le presento al Jefe Maestro, Spartan-117, líder de Crimson Team. –Dawn hizo las presentaciones con la comandante y el Spartan.

-Es un honor poder estrechar su mano Jefe Maestro. Vaya…El legendario Jefe Maestro; "La leyenda viviente". Podría decirse que usted es inmortal. –Alexa estrecho la mano del Jefe, a pesar claro que la armadura estaba obsoleta seguía conservando el generador de escudo y la textura de las placas metálicas en sus guantes era suaves al tacto desnudo. Alexia se sorprendió ante la sensación, sin embargo esto solo duro un segundo o dos.

-El honor es mío comandante. –El Jefe Maestro respondió para luego romper el saludo y volver a su posición de firmes en la espera de instrucciones.

-Comandante Alexia. Tengo entendido que los hermanos Meyers ya habían sido notificados de mi llegada. ¿Es eso cierto? –Pregunto la señora jefe.

-Por supuesto que sí. Sin embargo, lamento que no puedan recibirlos aquí…digamos que…son algo distraídos. –Dijo Alexia.

-Lo pasare por alto si a cambio tiene resultados satisfactorios. –Dawn contesto.

-Ah por supuesto que tienen resultados más que satisfactorios. Si gusta acompañarme les haremos una visita en su "cuarto de juegos". –Respondió Alexia

-Me parece estupendo. En ese caso, usted guía. –Dawn comento.

-Por supuesto. Síganme entonces.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

La Torre Prisma donde se encontraban, era el edificio más grande, no solo de Luminaria, sino de toda Kalos; con una altura de dos kilómetros y medio. Su diseño arquitectónico de vanguardia, emulaba una especie de estalactita o quizá una silueta piramidal de base cuadrada sobresaliendo del suelo. El ancho de la misma torre permitía que prácticamente las personas pudieran vivir y trabajar en su interior sin tocar el suelo durante meses. Era una ciudad en sí, dentro de la ciudad capital.

Meyers Industries tenía su sede principal en la Torre Prisma y los actuales presidentes, herederos del imperio que sus padres forjaron, habían acondicionado parte de su hogar, que ya de por si se ubicaba en la torre, para poder hacer frente al desafío…primerio; que fue afrontar la reciente muerte de su padre y la comisión que tenían entre manos por parte de la UNSC. Los mellizos Clemont y Bonnie eran verdaderos súper genios, a pesar de su corta edad, sin embargo fuera de toda idea, ellos se tomaban su trabajo con toda la diversión esperada de los jóvenes, tal cual lo veríamos ahora mismo. Su "patio de juegos" como Alexia menciono, era un gran recinto, parte laboratorio, parte taller y parte salón de pruebas. Quizá era una forma inconsciente de crear un refugio para poder llevar mejor su perdida.

Nuestras perspectiva cambio a una zona despejada en este gran recinto del saber y desarrollo, unas cámaras montadas en brazos robóticos enfocaban hacia la zona de pruebas delimitada en un cuadro dibujado por una cinta de color azul, en medio de esta zona de estudio, el joven Clemont Meyer apareció entrando hacia la zona de estudio, utilizando una especie de prótesis emulando botas de metal, el chasis de armazón metálico envolvía el enmarañado del sistema mecanizado y electrónico, cables y circuitería conectaban a controles y mandos en las manos del usuario el cual se había puesto un casco para protección de su cabeza y su valioso cerebro, lejos de ahí, más precisamente en una zona de paneles y ordenadores, su hermana Bonnie Meyer se encontraba tecleando códigos al par que sus dedos danzaban entre cuatro teclados y escuchaba música por medio de sus audífonos conectados a alguno de sus ordenadores. Pese al escándalo que los temas musicales generaban en el recinto parecía que ambos hermanos encontraban el balance entre sus labores y su diversión.

.

.

-¿Citroid… estas grabando? –Clemont pregunto a las cámaras y micrófonos puestos en derredor.

-Por supuesto señor. –Citroid, la inteligencia artificial y fiel asistente de Clemont se encontraba dirigiendo las cámaras, además de ello, administraba la seguridad de Torre Prisma y también dirigía las cadenas de producción de algunas de las factorías dentro de la misma torre. Básicamente, como una inteligencia artificial podía manejar con esto y más.

-Bien, en vista de no poder encontrar un mejor método para controlar un potencial incendio, "Babas" sigue al mando del extintor, pero te lo advierto. ¡Si me vuelves a rociar y no estoy en llamas, te entregare a la universidad de Luminaria! ¿Entendido? –Clemont advirtió al brazo robótico que sostenía el extintor. Aparentemente era independiente del control de Citroid. –Ok…si todo lo anterior está en orden, revisemos la potencia del sistema propulsor…he hecho los cálculos y creo que un diez por ciento de energía desviada a los propulsores debería darme impulso suficiente para despegar.

-Diez por ciento. ¿Hermano…estas seguro que hiciste bien los cálculos? –Bonnie pregunto, estaba prestando atención también a su hermano.

-No te preocupes Bonnie, para ello me puse este casco, al menos me protegerá de potenciales golpes.

-En todo caso… ¿No crees que deberías de usar más que un casco? Solo por si acaso. –Ella ahora centro su atención por completo en su hermano.

-Relájate Bonnie…mis matemáticas rara vez fallan. ¡Ahora en marcha! –Clemont dio inicio a la secuencia de ignición y en unos segundos, los propulsores despegaron. Por des fortuna…este fue uno de los pocos cálculos fallidos del genio. El impulso de la botas lo catapulto contra el techo de la media cúpula que coronaba el cuarto de juegos, y el pobre Clemont dio de lleno con el muro alto para caer detrás de la barrera de seguridad, quedando fuera de vista pero al alcance del "Babas" quien lo roció con el extintor a pesar de todo.

-¡Hermano! –Bonnie reafirmo su postura en la sila giratoria. –¡Citroid! ¿Cuál es el diagnostico de mi hermano? –Ella pregunto asustada por la caída inmediatamente llamo a su hermano.

-Signos vitales normales, actividad cerebral levemente decaída, potencialmente, solo presenta leve confusión pero el casco amortiguo la caída. –Citroid entrego su diagnóstico. Al mismo tiempo, Clemont apareció detrás del muro con ambas manos intentando quitarse el casco…cubierto de hielo de monóxido de carbono.

-Ah…mi cabeza… –Dijo mientras trataba de quitárselo.

-¡Espera, deja que te ayude! –Bonnie se levantó para ir a asistirlo. Al momento de llegar, se vio con que Clemont tenía problemas para quitarse el casco, por lo visto el golpe lo había apretado a su cabeza. –Hay hermano…que torpe eres. –Los hermanos comenzaron a tratar de quitar el casco de la cabeza del genio rubio.

-Disculpe la intromisión señor, pero tenemos visitas aproximándose. –Citroid hablo por los parlantes dentro del vestíbulo pero los hermanos obviamente ahora estaban más interesados en zafar el bache.

.

.

Unos momentos después, las puertas principales se abrieron y la comandante Alexia, seguida por Lady Dawn así como sus respectivas subordinadas y el equipo de Spartans de Crimson, quienes tenían una gran curiosidad por todo lo que había en dicho cuarto de juegos; una rica y basta cantidad de tecnología, ordenadores, plataformas de trabajo, prototipos de diferentes equipamientos tanto en armamentos como en generadores de escudo, equipos de apoyos y táctico, equipos que la mayoría de ellas y el jefe, reconocieron o utilizaron en algún momento.

El despliegue de tecnología de avanzada no pudo haber maravillado tanto a las Spartans como al mismísimo jefe, que debido a su casco no podíamos ver lo excitado que se encontraba, pues ver aquella demostración de tecnología de punta y de uso bélico, resultaba el equivalente de una mañana de navidad para un niño pequeño.

Mientras que los Spartans estaban emocionados con todos esos juguetes en diferentes fases de desarrollo, Alexia saludo entrometiéndose en el asunto de los hermanos.

-Eh…chicos…chicos no quiero molestarles…pero tienen visitas importantes. Si pudieran…dejar los juegos solo por un momento… –Si bien Alexia se estaba enfocando a los hermanos pese a lo que veía frente a ella, la comandante suponía que estaban metidos en otro de sus juegos o tretas de genios. Bonnie estaba sujetando con fuerza el casco mientras Clemont se hallaba sentado en un baúl de herramientas mientras, con sus manos se aferraba al mismo baúl y mediaba la acción de estira y afloja, que en cierto punto ya le estaba causando dolor en el cuello.

-Espere…un…momento…coman…dante… ¡Solo…un poco…más! –Bonnie jalaba una y otra vez.

-Parece que necesitas ayuda con eso. –Alexia pregunto. –Espera. Mejor deja que de té una mano.

-Esperen las dos. –Ash despertó justo a tiempo para ver como Alexia sujetaba a Clemont y Bonnie daba un nuevo tirón. –Si continúan así, le van a dislocar el cuello. –La gruesa voz de Ash, aumentada por el eco del casco hizo que Bonnie se detuviera, casi aleteando sus orejas al oír dicha voz, sus ojos azules crisparon mientras la fornida armadura y su usuario se posaron atrás de ella. –Permítanme que les ayude con eso. –La imagen del Spartan, cubierta en un halo de luz celestial, con corazones y estrellas luminosas dieron la primera impresión sobre la rubia, quien por cierto…recibió un flechazo de cupido, solo pudo deslizarse sutilmente sobre los brazos de Alexia quien la pesco de hombros mientras la arrastraba fuera del camino.

-De acuerdo Jefe, es todo suyo. –Alexia retiro a una Bonnie despidiendo cupidos por sus ojos a fin de darle al Spartan espacio para trabajar.

-Skyla, por favor sujeta el cuello del chico. Sutilmente… –La Spartan mencionada obedeció sujetando con firmeza los hombros y cuello del chico.

-Eh…oigan… ¿Qué están haciendo? Bonnie, ¿Estas usando esos guantes impulsores? –Totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurre fuera del casco, el genio rubio estaba preguntando que sucedía.

-No te preocupes. Estarás libre de esta en menos de lo que. –Sin poder terminar su frase, Skyla solo vio como Ash agarraba los bordes inferiores del casco y halaba con fuerza suficiente como para deformarlo y posteriormente abrirlo como si de un huevo se tratase, liberando al genio inventor.

-Vaya…eso sí que es salir del problema; literalmente. –Libre de su presa, Clemont dio el buen visto a dicha acción. Ante él se encontró rodeado de titanes. O mejor dicho Spartans. – ¡Santo cielo…pero si es una armadura de batalla Mjlonir serie Mark-V, del periodo previo a la primera batalla de la Tierra! ¡Asombroso! –Clemont parecía no haber captado la situación. –Aunque claro…está un poco averiada, demasiadas modificaciones…parece que la sacaron de un depósito de armas confiscadas, la verdad…eh visto fragatas del 558 con menos reparaciones y actualizaciones que esta armadura. –Dio su juicio sobre la actualización de armadura. –Saben… creo que yo lo habría hecho mejor. Estas modificaciones no están aprovechando el máximo de rendimiento del paquete de energía, las fluctuaciones del escudo parecen vacilar en los generadores exteriores. Esto es un asco. –Su criterio parecía demasiado duro.

-Espero que usted pueda hacer un mejor trabajo en la nueva armadura, señor Meyer. –Lady Dawn reclamo mientras cruzaba los brazos ya dentro del recinto. Clemont reacciono, entonces observo al resto de Spartans de Crimson y a su excelencia, la almirante Lady Dawn. Su respuesta fue inmediata.

-Eh…esto…eh…ah. ¡Ah! ¡Su excelencia…! Disculpe… ¡Disculpe la grosería su excelencia! Eh le presento mis saludos. Es un honor…tenerla con nosotros pero…pero nos hubiera avisado con antelación…al menos…unas horas, para poder poner en orden todo esto. –Clemont cuestionaba esto, pese a los avisos previos de la comandante Alexia, quien había ya enviado varios mensajes por altavoz y puesto sobre aviso a Citroid. Ella ladeo la cabeza en derrota mientras ahora intentaba traer a Bonnie de la inconsciencia.

-Deje de lado el desorden y la limpieza. Eh venido a Kalos no para criticar su lugar de trabajo, sino para poder ver lo que me tiene preparado. –Dawn exigió nuevamente, aunque en tono más firme.

-No se preocupe su excelencia, tanto mi hermana como yo nos tomamos muy en serio nuestro trabajo, aunque no lo aparentemos. Recuerde que uno de los principales lineamientos en nuestra compañía es la responsabilidad. Y como el lema de la misma dice; "_El futuro está aquí…gracias al poder de la ciencia."_ –Proclamo mientras acomodo sus gafas para demostrar la habilidad de su intelecto y el de su hermana.

-Siempre te gusta exagerar con esa estrofa. –Bonnie se quejó. Luego, superando su shock ante el porte de poder del Jefe, centro su atención en Lady Dawn. –Disculpe la falta de seriedad de mi hermano su excelencia. En lo que a mí respecta, solo quiero decirle que es un privilegio tenerla presente aquí en nuestra compañía. Y descuide, mi hermano y yo le aseguraremos que estará más que satisfecha con los resultados.

-Así es. –Dijo Clemont. –Puede que algunas de las modificaciones en las que estamos trabajando, aún están en fase de prueba, pero están listas para adaptarlas a su unidad especial. –Dijo el rubio con una actitud optimista.

-Eso me parece aceptable señor Meyer. Espero que haya prestado mayor prioridad a la nueva armadura del Jefe. –Dawn pregunto. Cautelosamente, ella había dejado claras instrucciones a los mellizos de invertir grandes esfuerzos en la preparación de aquella armadura.

-En absoluto Lady Dawn de hecho…si hace el favor de acompañarnos junto con toda su gente a nuestra zona de pruebas, en el nivel inferior, vera que tenemos todas estas tecnologías consumadas en la misma armadura potenciada. –Clemont dijo con todo orgullo de su trabajo.

-Ansió poder usarla. –Ash mismo no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de impaciencia ante la idea de poder empuñar su nueva armadura, aunque insistía en que le debía demasiado a su armadura actual, era consciente de que en su momento, tanto la Mark V como la Mark VI le habían permitido emerger como leyenda viviente y hacer frente al enemigo sin importar los giros inesperados que la guerra había dado, sin embargo; como ya lo había meditado, la carrera armamentista era similar a la evolución darwiniana; "adaptarse o morir". Por lo tanto, tenía cierto interés en poner sus manos en aquella nueva armadura potenciada de ensueño, al menos ya no aparentaría ser una reliquia entre sus hermanas menores, enfundadas en sus innovadoras corazas serie GENESIS.

-Por supuesto que si Jefe, será un placer poder equiparlo y al igual que cargar las poderosas tecnologías revolucionarias; me sentiré más ansiosa de presentarle a su nueva IA aliada. –Bonnie comento llena de ánimo mientras sujetaba la poderosa mano enguantada del jefe, quien al prestarle atención a la rubia, observo nítidamente como los ojos azules de la chica radiaban estrellas de alegría. Esto no le inmuto mucho, quizá aquella reacción era acorde a la emoción de poner a prueba su trabajo.

-¿IA aliada? –Georgia cuestiono. Tenía vaga idea de que Ash había sido asistido por una IA durante la guerra y según los reportes de inteligencia; después de haber sido hallado en Requiem, dicha IA había dado muestras de decaída y descontrol. Finalmente, al ser recuperado tras la destrucción de la nave del Didacta, Ash reporto que la misma IA, se había "sacrificado" para ayudarlo a salir airoso.

-Por supuesto Georgia. Les solicite a los hermanos Meyer, que desarrollasen una IA con los requerimientos técnicos necesarios para poder asistir al Jefe en el frente. Los nuevos recursos bélicos de esta armadura requerirán de una IA eficiente, similar a la que lo había acompañado desde la guerra. –Dawn exclamo respondiéndole a la teniente. Ash quien había escuchado esto, sintió una ligera pesadez en su interior, técnicamente esta nueva IA remplazaría a Sapphire. ¿Cómo debía él de responder? Durante todo este tiempo que estuvieron juntos, había inconscientemente dejado de ver a la IA como una parte importante de equipo militar, en su lugar, el errado sentimiento de hermandad con la finada May lo había enganchado en esa mentira, que si bien era irreal; le había dado una autentica descarga ahora mismo que escuchaba esto. Recibir una nueva IA. ¿Cómo…como debía de reaccionar ante esto? ¿Aquella IA seria…similar, diferente? La verdad no sabía que pensar, lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Ver su nueva armadura, probar las nuevas tecnologías que en palabras de Lady Dawn; les darían el poder de auténticos dioses de la guerra. Y finalmente; conocería a aquella IA.

-Bien, pues si no hay más que arreglar, sugiero nos lleve a su zona de pruebas. –Dawn solicito.

-Sera un placer su excelencia. Por favor síganos. –Clemont guio a sus invitados para que todos se dirigieran al nivel inferior. Bonnie tomo la mano del Jefe y le insto a seguirlo. El resto de las Spartans de Crimson, se vieron realmente molestas por esto, hasta hace poco ellas habían querido estar en una posición similar a la de la joven genio, sin embargo era comprensible que ella tuviera prioridades; era una civil.

.

.

.

El nivel de pruebas, era una gran plaza despejada, similar a una cancha de Graball, debido a las dimensiones del recinto, que en su estructura superior, se componía de un techo abovedado, dieron a conocer que el recinto en su totalidad debía de estar ubicado en un área clave donde el espacio abierto no interviniese en la carga estática que la gravedad de Kalos imponía a la estructura; una audaz estrategia. La zona de pruebas, como le decía Clemont, emulaba un anfiteatro al puro estilo de arena romana. Las gradas que estaban relegadas a unos 10 metros de altura del terreno de pruebas y aun así las dos primeras filas se mantenían despejadas, asignando a los espectadores a las zonas más elevadas y seguras, durante la ejecución de las mismas pruebas no significasen potenciales riesgos. Sin embargo; por ahora, tanto Lady Dawn como sus subordinadas, en compañía de la comandante Alexia y su hermana, se encontraban frente a los mellizos Meyer, mientras a sus espaldas tenían a Crimson Team. Todos ellos se hallaban en medio de la arena; plana y uniforme, una autentica arena de gladiadores.

Clemont y Bonnnie tenían a su disposición un par de mesas de trabajo relucientes, sobre las cuales se repartían muestras, planos, prototipos, modelos y algunos cuantos viales o recipientes químicos, así como un par de ordenadores y un holocubo destinado a la contención de un chip para Inteligencia Artificial, armamento reconocible pero ciertamente exótico, equipos tácticos como generadores de escudo y lo que parecían ser… versiones modernizadas de armamento antiguo pre pólvora. El ejemplo claro de esto era… una especia de maza de guerra, a ojos no muy sabios, se intuía que aquel mazo no podía ser una simple herramienta, de hecho tenia cierto parecido con los martillos gravitatorios que los caciques Brutes utilizaban. Finalmente y lo más importante, relegado a un par de metros; una plataforma de dos columnas que soportaban a un anillo mecanizado, el cual se desarticulaba en varias secciones; brazos robóticos y arneses hidráulicos, aseguraban a nada más ni menos que la nueva y armadura de batalla, destinada para el Jefe Maestro.

La armadura en sí, era una versión actualizada del Mark VI, siendo obviamente adaptada a la serie de armaduras GENESIS que utilizaban las Spartans de Crimson de igual modo que en las serie anterior; la distribución de placas externas e internas daban esa apariencia reconocible de las armaduras que él había utilizado, sumado al hecho de disponer de una tonalidad verde olivo distribuida en esta ocasión en patrones de camuflaje más nítidos que le daban un aspecto mucho más adecuado para incorporarse al entorno. El enmarañado de tejidos metálicos aleados internos, era mucho más complejo e intrincado que el del Mark VI, la distribución de placas en el blindaje externo protegía el torso, zona media lumbar, abdomen, costados superiores, cintura, ingle, muslos externos frontales, rodillas, pantorrillas, grebas y botas, mientras que las zonas destinadas a los brazos, desde los hombros, parecían haber recibido una gran modificación junto con la espalda; hombreras, brazos externos y antebrazos, eran encerrados en un sistema mucho más complejo que de tres líneas defensivas, hasta la zona de los guantes, que además poseían una suerte de intrincados sistemas de lo que parecían líneas de suministro propias del paquete energético, paneles bulbosos de blindaje se montaban en sus antebrazos y finalmente los guantes, mucho más gruesos y voluptuosos que como solían ser anteriormente. Además de ello, el blindaje exterior seguía siendo mucho más complejo y robusto; parecía como si la armadura en sí, ya no buscase adaptarse de forma más acopladas a la figura humana que vestía, sino que pretendía reforzar, realzar y dar un porte significativamente más robusto e intimidante al usuario.

Lo último era quizá el factor crucial que Lady Dawn quería otorgar a sus Spartans, y ciertamente no estaba del todo equivocada. La guerra seguía siendo guerra sin importar quién era el enemigo, claro que los caballeros prometeos eran técnicamente autómatas y su juicio no se veía amedrentado frente a una imagen intimidante, pero…quizá si el Covenat y seguramente con más razón; los Kalegis y sus aún desconocidos enemigos, si podrían ser amedrentados ante una figura titánica y aterradora. Lo curioso de esto, es que en parte el diseño vultuoso requería cumplir ese factor, pero por fortuna para Ash, el casco seguía siendo fiel al de la Mark VI, solo siendo encajado en aquella armadura, entre el paquete de energía y los ingenios que ocupaban su espalda, mientras que al frente un gran panel fungía como un escudo triple en su pecho y lo que parecía ser la unidad de contención de una especie de "reactor" de fusión. La otra posible necesidad de este diseño, era para darle cabida dentro de la armadura a toda la suerte de armamentos, tecnologías y recursos que iban a necesitar, bien quizá era eso, pero tal vez tenía más relación con la primera premisa.

Cuando los hermanos Meyer hicieron mención a su logro máximo, dieron claras señas de agradecimiento tanto de Lady Dawn como de la mente privilegiada que había estado detrás del diseño original de las armaduras Mjlonir. Con los planos del Mark VI, los mellizos superdotados hicieron uso de su ingenio y sabiduría para recrear al menos en parte el modelo Mark VI, sin embargo, esto solo era el principio. Aunque en primer plano Dawn estaba no tan conforme, espero a ver por el resto del espectáculo.

.

.

-Bueno su excelencia, puedo notar que su impresión de la nueva armadura de su Carta del triunfo, esperaba algo más…exótico en su estética, pero permítanos a mi hermana y a mí, demostrarle en una sola prueba, todas las innovaciones de una vez. –Clemont concluyo, indicándole a su excelencia, que permita armar al Spartan con la nueva armadura. Dawn volvió la vista hacia el Jefe Maestro, quien solo asintió. Parecía como si fuese un niño esperando por el permiso para salir a jugar. Con la aprobación de la señora jefe, Ash rompió formación de descanso y sutilmente desplazo su enorme figura pasando a lado de sus superiores para luego ponerse a órdenes del Ingeniero.

-Jefe Maestro, Spartan Ash-117. Presentándose. –Aun cuando los hermanos eran civiles, el jefe era un soldado hasta las venas. Clemont por su parte, paso esto por alto, estaba agradecido por el privilegio que el Spartan había cedido.

-Es un honor tenerlo con nosotros Jefe Maestro. Por favor síganos. –Clemont hizo una señal a su hermana. –Bonnie. Por favor, inicia la secuencia programada para cargar las directrices de operación, no olvides preparar las subrutinas previas a la primera corrida de la IA.

-Entendido hermano. No te olvides de invitar a Citroid. –La jovencilla respondió. Mientras comenzaba a iniciar las secuencias ya programadas en su portátil.

-Por supuesto. Citroid, ¿Sigues ahí? –Pregunto por su micrófono de diana, esperando por la respuesta en los parlantes.

-Para usted siempre señor. –La voz electrónica de la IA retumbo por los parlantes en todo el sitio, aun así, el volumen no fue tan elevado para volverse molesto.

-Muy bien, tienes total control de los brazos mecánicos, espera a que posiciones al Jefe Maestro en la plataforma. –Termino de decir para luego volver al Spartan. –Jefe Maestro, por favor sígame a la plataforma. Le daré instrucciones de como posicionarse. –El Spartan le siguió, sin embargo, se encontró con el detalle de que la plataforma ya estaba ocupada por la nueva armadura, era confuso. Por ende, prefirió esperar para ver cuál sería la siguiente orden del ingeniero.

-Jefe Maestro, voy a pedirle que por favor, ponga sus manos en el panel que tiene enfrente. El scanner podrá reconocer su firma genética aun por encima de su armadura. Considérelo un pilar en la tecnología de Meyer Industries. –Señalo el ingeniero ajustando sus gafas contra el puente de su nariz mientras sus ojos eran opacados por el reflejo de la luz. El jefe solo respondió, levantando su mano derecha y con su palma extendida, acercándola al panel señalado, en cuanto toco la zona de escaneo un láser verde esmeralda radio sobre la mano enguantada. La voz electrónica inmediatamente reconoció la firma genética del Spartan. Clemont y Bonnie habían recibido una muestra de ADN del Jefe por cortesía de Lady Dawn, quien había accedido a los perfiles genéticos de los Spartans cuando la doctora Halsey fue arrestada por la ONI, hace unos años. Ajeno al origen de su muestra genética y al paradero de su "madre" el Jefe Maestro espero ver que seguiría. Sin embargo, la armadura no mostro gran cosa, aún seguía ahí, estática y sin siquiera encenderse.

-Señor Clemont. ¿No cree que sería buena idea montar primero la IA para poder cargar efectivamente las actualizaciones y que la armadura reconozca el perfil genético del Jefe Maestro? –La voz de Citroid resonó en los parlantes.

-Oh pero que descuidado eh sido. Lamento la molestia Jefe Maestro. –Clemont se rasco la cabeza mientras se disculpaba – Ehh Bonnie… ¿por qué no me dijiste que no habías montado la IA? –Pidió explicaciones a su hermana.

-Estaba esperando a que lo recordaras, cabeza de alcornoque. –Bonnie señalo la falta de memoria de su hermano. –Por suerte yo ya tengo lista la IA. Descuide Jefe, sé que puede sonar totalmente fuera de protocolo para usted, pero es más que acorde a los estándares actuales. Por favor espere mientras monto el chip de la IA en el casco de la nueva armadura. –Ella respondió. Posteriormente la rubia especialista, con la unidad en mano, se posiciono detrás de la armadura y con ayuda de su hermano y de Citroid pudo montar la unidad física de la IA en el respectivo receptor ubicado en la parte trasera del casco. Tras haberse retirado y hacer la carga de las actualizaciones; la armadura reconoció el perfil genético de su usuario e inmediatamente, las luces en derredor de la armadura incluyendo las ubicadas en el casco encendieron mientras los sistemas motrices y energéticos comenzaron a organizar una coreografía de sonidos mecánicos y metálicos.

La sorpresa no había terminado aquí, pues como si la armadura ya estuviera ocupada, esta comenzó a moverse, levantando la mirada para encarar al Spartan dando la clara sorpresa al mismo, encerrado en su obsoleta armadura Mark-V. Obviamente, tanto el resto de Crimson Team como la almirante y sus subordinados respondieron de igual forma. Inmediatamente los amarres, arneses y brazos mecánicos, controlados todos por Citroid, la liberaron y para sorpresa del Jefe, la armadura saludo inclinando la cabeza mientras que, por los parlantes de esta; una voz femenina tan natural como la que había tenido Sapphire le respondió.

-Hola Spartan-117. Mi nombre es Eureka y seré su IA asignada, hare mi mejor esfuerzo. Es un honor servirle…Jefe Maestro. –La voz en la armadura sonó muy propio de una mujer, pero si esto ya era demasiado curioso, más resulto ser, al percibirle un timbre infantil, como el de una niña.

-Esto…es extraño. –Por primera vez en mucho, pero mucho tiempo la sorpresa estuvo en las palabras del Jefe quien incluso había roto su posición de firmes para entrar en guardia aunque el saludo de la armadura le dio un ligero alivio.

-Lamento haberlo asustado Jefe. Por favor… permítame presentarme en mi forma real. –La IA respondió mientras la armadura se llevaba un brazo a la nuca emulando la acción de rascarse, posteriormente se posiciono en una postura muy femenina, recordando que el modelo era acoplable a un varón, asintió de nuevo en reverencia y luego extendió su brazo con la mano abierta; Ash pudo ver que la palma era coronada por una especie de reactor anillado, recorrido por lo que parecía, una red de conexiones destinadas al flujo de energía, todo esto reforzado por sutiles placas de material de avanzada que al momento de mover los dedos, las placas ligeramente se acomodaban como si se tratasen de escamas, parecía como si la armadura fuese un ser viviente y consciente, obviamente descartando a la IA abordo. Aquí era donde el Jefe comenzó a notar las numerosas diferencias y ventajas que esta nueva armadura tenia contra el Mark-VI original.

Cuando pensó que el ligero escudriño no pudo haberlo impresionado más, el aparente reactor, brillo mientras una luz se extendió y dio paso a una figura holográfica. Primero difusa y luego…completamente nítida. La imagen de una pequeña niña apareció como si de un espectro en miniatura se tratase, curiosamente era muy similar a Bonnie pero de una edad menor; usando un vestido de satín blanquecí que ligeramente ondeaba, siendo movida por el supuesto viento. Estaba descalza, su piel era clara con una extraña aura iridiscente, propio velo de una IA. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una coletilla a un costado de su cabeza, y que era sometido por un broche dorado, claramente distinguible de su cabello rubio. En su momento, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras su rostro se encontraba bajo, todo ello cambio cuando la "niña" levanto su rostro y abrió sus ojos azules. –Hola de nuevo Jefe. Yo soy Eureka. Su IA elegida. –La chiquilla sonrió denotando un gesto dulce y tierno. Ash apenas podía creerlo.

-Eh… ¿Por qué esa IA se parece a Bonnie? –Georgia pregunto.

-Me lo temía. –Clemont respondió con hombros caídos, en señal de rendición. –Porque mi hermana se usó a ella misma de modelo para definir esa apariencia, la misma IA eligió una versión de 8 años para su apariencia definitiva. –Contesto llevándose la mano al rostro en señal de pena ajena. –Además de adicionarse personalidades propias de una amante del anime y la cultura japonesa del siglo XXI… –El hermano menciono resultándole aún más vergonzoso.

-¿Hay algún problema en que tenga ese tipo de comportamientos? –Ash cuestiono. Una IA imperativa. No era la primera que veía. Sapphire era en muchos aspectos; la viva imagen de May, especialmente en lo altanera que podía llegar a ser. La doctora Halsey había hecho un gran trabajo en haberla creado; curiosidad, inteligencia y asombro crecían exponencialmente. Sapphire había estudiado la historia de la humanidad, toda la historia en solo dos horas y media. Un record claro si es que se piensa lejos de una IA. Entonces; una IA que se concentrase demasiado en estudiar cultura popular japonesa de un periodo tan exótico como el siglo XXI, no le resultaría tan dificultoso.

-¡Ninguno Jefe! –Eureka contesto de forma muy animosa. –Soy extremadamente versátil, por ejemplo; puedo ingresar furtivamente en una red de comunicaciones enemiga, de igual forma que una ninja se mezcla con las sombras para escabullirse previo al golpe final. Pero además… –La pequeña IA rompió su postura para luego de una serie de unos y ceros le envolviesen de pies a cabeza, para que terminase con un vestuario típico de las Idols niponas (HM) –Puedo recitar hasta cien mil temas musicales, específicamente veinte mil en japonés neutral, con estilo nightcore o japop. O quizás… si la música no es lo tuyo. –La réplica de Hatsume Miku siglo XXV, a excepción del cabello y el color de los ojos, se envolvió de nuevo en números binarios, para luego dar paso a…la misma versión original de la IA, pero ahora vestida como una colegiala, de tonos rojizos para el suéter y azul formal para la falda, además de medias negras y zapatillas blancas. –Puedo ser una dura y amargada loli tsundere que te esté jodiendo todo el día por todo lo que hagas y por todo lo que me preguntes, puedes darle gracias a Arceus que soy digital, o te patearía tan duro en la entrepierna, que de nada te servirá la armadura. –La nueva tsundere en potencia amenazo, como si su minúsculo tamaño pudiera significar algo.

Nuevamente la colegiala agresiva fue envuelta en números binarios, para después dar paso a una nueva faceta, esta vez; vistiendo una especie de vestido de una sola pieza, de tonos azules purpureo, con un moño rojo atado a su cuello de camisa blanquecí, calzando unas sandalias sencillas y con unos ojos sumamente tiernos. –Puedo ser también tu pequeña imouto cariñosa… tierna y amorosa…misma que "Te amare a ti y solo a ti…" y si miras siquiera por un segundo a otra que no sea yo…te hare sufrir… –Dijo mientras sonreía de forma juguetona. –Oíste, oíste…OISTE… –Ahora ella hacía gala de su faceta yandere. Esta última le resultaba un poco intimidatoria al Jefe quien no olvidaba que la IA al parecer tenía cierto control de la armadura. –Pero si aun así no me amas… –Una vez más la IA hizo uso de sus dotes de "versatilidad" Siendo ahora el cambio al de una versión de ella misma, solo que su atuendo era más corto, de color crema, con sandalias de piso propias de una niña pequeña, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en dos coletas y su rostro aniñado era ahora mucho más tierno. Una actitud sumisa y tímida fue el reflejo que aquellos grandes ojos radiaron cuando vio de nuevo al Spartan. Ash no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de temblores recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Puedes…jugar…conmigo….Oni-chan… –Y por primera vez en su vida. Ash no pudo evitar expresar algo parecido a un:

-Que tierna eres. –La respuesta, falta total de seriedad de parte del veterano hizo tres cosas: Que las Spartans de Crimson se petrificaran en vida, mientras internamente estaban detonando en furia con la fuerza de una mina nuclear Havok, que Bonnie destellase corazones de sus ojos al ver y sobre todo oír aquella respuesta del Spartan mayor casi tuviese un orgasmo mental mientras que Clemont quedaba mudo. Y finalmente; que Dawn sufriera su primer infarto el cual la derribo, cayendo al suelo cuan larga era, mientras que Georgia se preguntaba si por una vez en este día, el Spartan podía fingir que era un súper soldado y no un viejo verde.

Al final quien más se divertía de esto era Violeta, quien con su cámara en mano inmortalizaba las escenas tan peculiares y graciosas a su juicio. Su hermana Alexia se preguntaba si esto estaba dentro de su itinerario. Según ella; NO.

.

.

.

**CONTINUE…**

.

.

.

Bueno queridos lectores, hasta aquí llega esta continuación, la verdad me habría gustado invertirle más a este capítulo pero tengo pendientes que seguir, después de todo; estar graduado con honores en una ingeniería no es suficiente para ganar el juego de la vida, tengo que revisar algo de papeleo para regularizarme y claro, buscar empleo. Por el lado de los fics; ahora que casi todos mis fics están en proceso de actualización debo ponerme a escribir la 5ta parte de Champions Ladies, la cual si requerirá de todo mi ingenio y habilidad así como tiempo libre, así que no desistan ya vieron que si cumplí, tarde pero cumplí. De momento ya tengo la idea bien plantada en mi mente solo tengo que transcribirla y siendo honestos me gustaría publicarla cuanto antes así que no desistan, y cumpliré.

Bien que podemos englobar; que finalmente Ash y las Spartans de carmesí junto con Dawn y sus subordinadas, pisaron suelo en Kalos, conociendo a Alexia y su hermana Violeta, ah y claro a los hermanos mellizos Meyer, se habrán dado cuenta que en esta historia; tanto Clemont como Bonnie son mellizos o cuates (de la misma edad), creo que es una buena estrategia para poder justificar a Bonnie, además de que eh añadido a nuestra querida loli tal cual la conocemos, como la nueva IA acompañante del Jefe Maestro, pero oh por Arceus, que IA mas estrafalaria ha sido esta.

No cabe duda de que Ash; el Jefe, es todo un donjuán o mejor dicho un casanova. Pues no solo tiene a sus hermanas Spartans como fans sino a Bonnie y si mal no me equivoco a Eureka también. Por cierto antes de olvidar ese asunto. ¿Creen que sea buena idea nombrarla Yurika en vez de Eureka? Considero que Eureka sería un nombre más adecuado de una IA, pero suponiendo lo obsesionada que esta con el anime y la cultura poco japonesa del siglo XXI, supongo que Yurika podría ser una opción. Eso se los dejo de tarea.

En fin, antes de despedirme, les comento…que si alguien tiene ganas de ver a Serena en este fic, pues tengan por seguros, que voy a incluirla…pero ese encuentro, quizás se aplace a la siguiente continuación. Claro que sostengo la premisa siguiente; este no es un fanfic shipping formal. Así que no se ilusionen demasiado. ¿Vale?

Ahora sip.

Les narro Sato Vampire; quien les desea buenas lecturas.

**Escrito por Sato Vampire. 24 de agosto del 2015.**

**Revisión realizada por The Knight of Hope desde el 1 de septiembre del 2015.**

**Última revisión y edición realizada y corregida por Sato Vampire el 10 de septiembre del 2015.**

**Revisión final, el 16 de septiembre del 2015.**


	5. Capitulo Special

Hola de nuevo gente, aquí Metal Warrion presentándose con nuevas buenas e inesperadas noticias. De acuerdo a los eventos actuales, esta semana que paso disfrutamos del estreno de Halo Guaridians así como del estreno de pokemon XY&Z. Quizá una casualidad pero de hecho es una casualidad que se repite ya dos veces. El año pasado también se dio el caso con el estreno de Halo 5 y así como el aniversario de XY "17 de octubre" curioso porque es el día de mi cumpleaños. Ok quizá hoy día las situación no se manifestó tan precisamente la misma fecha, pero si lo fue la misma semana. Así que…A motivo de celebración (Entre comillas pues aun no eh visto ninguno de los dos, por ahora…) De cualquier forma, que mejor forma de celebrarlo que actualizando inmediatamente un especial de uno de mis fics crossver favoritos y sin duda mi mayor fantasía hecha realidad; Ashes to Ashes.

Entonces pues sin más que decir, siéntense, tomen su botana favorita acompañada de la bebida que más les guste y con las luces apagadas y la banda sonora que les recomiendo, o en su defecto alguna propia más de su gusto, eso sí; relacionada a la atmosfera que voy a estructurar. Así pues, apaguen las luces y siéntense a disfrutar de la lectura, los veré al final de esta.

.

.

Ashes to ashes:

.

.

By Sato Vampire/Metal Warrion.

.

.

Capítulo Especial

.

.

_1430 hrs tiempo local. Sistema Reims-Louira. Kalos; donde los sueños se hacen realidad y las aventuras comienzan. Ubicación actual: Ciudad Luminaria. Estado: …Bajo Asedio…_

.

.

La perspectiva de Torre Luminous se enfocaba en segundo plano mientras rápidamente el HUD externo de un casco spartan, la perdía de vista conforme su reflejo salía fuera del campo de visión. El cristal reforzado del HUD dorado, característico de una armadura Mjlonir Mark V domino nuestro primer plano, progresivamente siendo reducido, conforme la perspectiva se amplió para mostrarnos la tremenda acción ocurrida a una velocidad extremadamente lenta.

El spartan pertrechado en dicha armadura deficiente y obsoleta corría a triple velocidad, mientras a su alrededor se develaba lo que parecía ser una avenida principal de la gran mega-polis de Luminaria, claramente convertida en un campo de batalla digno del Armagedón. Explosiones accionaron por doquier a diferentes distancias en un completo caos, una lluvia de escombros conformados por pedazos de concreto, asalto y vidrio llovían en penachos mientras sendas saetas de brillante luz dorada trazaban líneas por el aire mientras impactaban contra el suelo, los vehículos, edificios y demás materiales e ingenios que se cruzaban en su camino. El humo y el polvo; productos de los impactos y explosiones inundaban todo el lugar.

El terreno anteriormente uniforme y estandarizado se encontraban hechos pedazos en franca irregularidad producto de la batalla acontecida, vehículos destrozados que parecían haber sido abandonados en el acto, se encontraban dispersos por toda la avenida, las ventanas y puertas a lo largo de todos los edificios al nivel del suelo, se hallaban destruidos los pocos árboles y demás flora que conformaban parte de la ornamentación de esta majestuosa urbe se alzaban o bien hechos trizas o consumiéndose por las llamas o por irónico de los casos, inertes con apenas una o dos señas de leves daños.

Este spartan, quien en engañosa perspectiva de cámara lenta, solo servía para que pudiésemos entender lo extravagante e irrealista de la situación. El ejemplo lo pudimos tener en el momento de que una ráfaga explosiva impacto sobre un grupo de vehículos, ocasionando una explosión combinada que impulso uno de los vehículos con clara trayectoria de impacto sobre el spartan. Sin embargo, a la velocidad vista; el súper soldado se impulsó de un gran salto para tomar con sus manos uno de los extremos del vehículo a plena caída parabólica mientras se ayudaba en este agarre y se impulsaba fuera de su camino acortando una considerable distancia. El spartan aterrizo hábilmente sobre el pavimento, dando una hábil muestra de súper agilidad y en considerable ritmo se incorporó para volver a su carrera desenfrenada.

Aquella muestra de superioridad no era solo propia de este guerrero, pues el mismo no estaba solo en la andanada. Cuando se había vuelto a la carrera, tomo con endiablada velocidad su arma; un rifle de asalto serie MA5B seguido por una saeta de tamaño considerable pero hasta cierto punto más pequeña se alineo a su derecha, seguida por una similar que lo hizo a su izquierda, apenas un santiamén mientras saltaban sobre un vehículo en llamas evadiendo una tanda completa de disparos, para volver a la carga. Fue entonces cuando pudimos distinguir aquellas figuras difusas; un par de spartans IV, féminas, se habían sumado a su carrera mortal. Ellos tres solo eran la punta de lanza.

Una nueva amenaza detuvo en el acto su avance, lo que haya sido parecía tener una alta capacidad ofensiva y defensiva. Los spartans se detuvieron en seco para luego evadir con movimiento más fluido el ataque de sus enemigos. En ese mismo instante, tres nuevas spartans se añadieron al equipo, atacando por flancos alternos y disminuyendo la amenaza mientras los tres primeros soldados se lanzaron a la carga. Disparando sus armas alternaron posiciones mientras en escuadra, los seis súper soldados trababan combate contra sus adversarios. Munición de plasma choco contra algunos de los parapetos que usaban pero también había algo parecido ligeramente a la munición de los humanos. El fuego cruzado era feroz y algunas de las serie IV se vieron obligadas a utilizar las "mejoras" recién adquiridas.

La velocidad aumento mientras se observaba a una spartan cargar lo que podríamos describir como un relámpago en su puño izquierdo, el mismo fue preparado y lanzado hábilmente conforme la mujer blindada empuño su mano liberando la energía acumulada. Otra de ellas contrajo su mano derecha mientras una esfera de fuego se manifestó envolviendo su guantelete, mientras la tercera soltaba su arma para usar sus manos…mientras estas se cubrieron de hielo escarchado y gélido. La ronda de meta ataques fue presentada primero por el veterano spartan líder, quien sin previo aviso; salto por encima de su parapeto ganando una respetable altitud, para posteriormente regresar hacia el suelo, mas precisamente donde el enemigos se hallaba, impulsado por equipos de apoyo a su anticuada coraza lo suficientemente dura y resistente como para descargar un potente golpe de coronación sobre el posible contingente enemigo.

La velocidad gano importancia y en menos de un santiamén, el spartan veterano en su armadura deficiente y modificada, chocaba contra la masiva mole del que era su contrincante. Un inimaginable y autonombrado Adeptus Astarti en Caos.

.

.

No era nada que no se pudiera imaginar…pero simplemente pensar en algo superior a un spartan II…era pensarlo y tener miedo de hacerlo. Mucho más si aquello fuese tu enemigo. Cuando Ash lustro su medalla de corazón purpura; obtenida después de su primera misión, llego a pensar…que no había enemigo superior a él o uno de sus hermanos Todo eso cambio cuando enfrento al Covenat. Desde que enfrento y asesino a la primera elite, comprendió que todas sus virtudes como súper soldados, eran apenas suficientes para dar lucha a este aparentemente imbatible adversario. El tiempo no hizo sino darle mayor distancia entre sus enemigos y él. Aunque…nunca llego a pensar que esto fuese algo así como un juego injusto.

¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto? De elites minors a los fanáticos o zelpos, pasando por los brutes y sus caciques, eso sin olvidar a los flood…hasta enfrentarse a los caballeros prometeos. Parecía que a cada paso, los adversarios parecían ser no solo más fuertes e implacables, sino que lo ponían a prueba limando sus destrezas y habilidades en más de una ocasión.

Los años había pasado y las guerras fueron y vinieron, llevándose con ellas, a sus hermanos, amigos y camaradas soldados. ¿A cuántos había perdido? ¿Por qué seguía vivo y ellos no? Era tan injusto a veces. Quizá…por otro lado. Eso significaba también que él era mejor. Que fue mejor que todos aquellos que perdió. Aun así, eso no le daba ningún halago. Quizá…lo único que acumulaba…además del prestigio externo, del cual perdió interés desde hace mucho, fue quizá…la impotencia, y en cierto grado…furia suprimida. Eso quizá…le había permitido hacer frente a todo enemigo que combatió. Si él, dentro de su rabia y frustración por intentar salvar a su compañera, se abrió paso entre un ejército de caballeros prometeos y demás aberraciones foruroner, para liquidar a ese maldito de Didacta. Considero entonces que podría liquidar…con sus manos, a cualquier cosa que esta galaxia…que este universo le lanzara encima.

Porque iba a ser diferente ahora…porque dejar que otro adversario desconocido, aparentemente imbatible…lo suprimiese. Él era un spartan…y no cualquier spartan…él era el Legendario Spartan; Ash-117. El Jefe Maestro. Y no iba a permitir a estos titanes pusilánimes dejarlo en deshonor a él y menos a sus nuevas hermanas pequeñas. Los haría pedazos, no importaría si estos adversarios estuvieran encerrados en tres metros de blindaje, que era más o menos una aproximación de las vultuosas armaduras que usaban. Les arrancaría el corazón con sus propias manos.

.

.

.

Ash o mejor dicho aun, El Jefe Maestro…se lanzó a máxima potencia sobre los adversarios quienes empuñaron sus toscas armas y disparaban en un intento por neutralizarlo. A esto perdieron de lleno su objetivo cuando una tormenta de meta ataques, conformada por llamas, escarchar y relámpagos chocaron sobre ellos. En ese mismo acto el spartan líder golpeo con toda su fuerza, sumada a la potencia de su armadura y del uso de su puño balístico terminaron por impactar de lleno sobre la cabeza del _Adeptus_ _Astertis_ líder, o el que parecía ser el líder. Aquellas armaduras parecían indicarlo.

La explosión subsecuente dejo un verdadero cráter en la zona, una fuerte ventisca y penachos de polvo y tierra se levantaron ocultando a todos los contrincantes. Las spartans de crimson team; Hilda, Rose, Iris, Anabel, Zoey y Lyra quienes le habían acompañado en su nueva misión surgida entre todo este asedio, aprecmiaba por dirigirse a las coordenadas previstas. Sin embargo por el momento su prioridad era eliminar a estos adversarios a cualquier costo. Con ayuda de sus nuevas habilidades y mejoras lograron dar batalla a estos titanes pero los cierto es que estos malditos adversarios habían resultado tremendamente difíciles de derribar. Por suerte para ellas y la misión, Ash les estaba dando una gran ayuda. La muestra de ello, se manifestaba ahora mismo.

Las spartans surgieron a la carga disparando sus armas cuando se percataron como el Jefe Maestro estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra uno de estos titanes, algo en verdad épico. La velocidad del spartan era limitada al enfrentar esta masiva amenaza, pero sin duda la experiencia y súper habilidad le indicaba como volcar la lucha, lo que además ayudo bastante fueron las improvisadas mejores que los hermanos Meyer habían adaptado de improvisto. Eso era lo más extraordinario, pues el veterano no estaba usando su nueva armadura, sino aquella en la que había sido confinado. Al parecer la eventualidad cayo tan rápido que el genio rubio y su hermana tuvieron su momento de éxito al trabajar en esta antigüedad. Ahora mismo lo que veían las spartans era en parte, prueba de ello.

Con el líder enemigo muerto, Ash había cargado contra el adversario más cercano, dispararles con el rifle de asalto, usando balas trituradoras, estas seguían siendo deficientes a esta distancia, pero comenzaba esto con el impulso de la armadura y su adiestramiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Estos cabrones aunque casi del doble de altos que él seguían siendo entre comillas humanos. Lo descubrió al haber hecho puré la cabeza del líder con la fuerza de su impacto. Si estos imbéciles sangraban, entonces se les podía matar.

Teniendo esto en mente, el spartan había pasado por debajo de la guardia del astarti y con todas sus fuerzas lo envistió hacia el suelo. Eran pesados aun para él pero podían morir. El titán cayó al suelo mientras el jefe rodo lejos de su alcance, acto seguido…las balas de aquellas armas monstruosas dispararon sobre su camarada caído, si bien no fue suficiente para matarlo si funciono para debilitar los sistemas y dureza de la armadura. Estos tipos se movían rápido, pero él lo era más.

Los dos oponentes detuvieron su tanda y volvieron la atención hacia las spartans quienes estaban manteniendo fuego cruzado con ellos. Zoey salto sobre su cubierta para disparar su ronda de lanzagranadas, el explosivo choco de lleno sobre ellos, el tercer astartis cargo y rodo haciéndose paso incluso por encima de un vehículo, haciéndole añicos. El astartis que recibió de lleno el impacto surgió de entre el polvo corriendo hacia las spartans, ellas rodaron fuera de su alcance mientras este rompía el parapeto de cubierta. Hilda y Anabel dispararon sus armas hacia el corredor quien se detuvo, apenas sintió los disparos en su espalda, sin embargo apenas este volteo, Mei quien arranco en intercepción hacia este, uso su habilidad de placaje para barrerse por debajo de la vista del enemigo, impactando de lleno sobre su pierna derecha.

El astartis cayó sobre su rodilla perdió el agarre de su arma para evitar caer por completo al suelo, acto seguido Iris salto sobre su espalda y sujeto con fuerza su casco para plantar una granada en el mismo. Apenas el explosivo fue plantado la Spartan ágil pateo sobre el titán quien cayó de frente. La explosión subsecuente fue más que suficiente para volverla la cabeza al infeliz. A esta altura Ash había arrebatado al astartis que derribo, su arma. Acto seguido, disparo de lleno sobre su adversario.

La batalla estaba resultando ser complicada y las spartans estaban comenzando a sentir el desgaste de la batalla, principalmente por la constante agresión de aquellos titanes. Sus escudos siempre se encontraban sobre cargados, sus armadura habían recibido ya bastante castigo, pues esta no era la primera refriega que habían tenido contra esos abominables soldados. Si bien sus mejoras en nanotecnología, materiales de avanzada y armamento elemental, lo cierto es que ya se encontraban bastantes superadas. En un par de ocasiones algunas de ellas habían estado en riego de ser eliminadas por estos infames colosos, situaciones en las que por acción del Jefe Maestro habían salido ilesas y curiosamente el mismo había logrado identificar las potenciales debilidades en sus enemigos. El truco de la granada fue uno.

Sin embargo, a esas alturas, habían agotado sus explosivos y ciertamente estaban comenzando a ser superadas. Estos infames no estaban del todo solos, una fuerza regular de combatientes inferiores les habían acompañado…él equivalente de los marines, si bien duros, también podían ser despachados fácilmente mientras que en los cielos de Luminaria, la batalla se debatían entre las fuerzas del UNSC y la flota enemiga que se habían materializado justo a unos kilómetros de Torre Prisma, sobre las terminales aeroportuarias. ¿Pero que eran estos enemigos…? honestamente ellas mismas apenas y podían dar fe de lo que veían. Eran humanos en cierto punto, pero definitivamente los recursos tecnológicos que disponían dejaban en claro que no venían de ningún mundo humano, ellos…sumado al hecho de hablar en un aparente Latín evolucionado, sin duda dejaba mucho que pensar. Totalmente confuso.

.

.

.

Si podían reaccionar apenas hace unas horas habían arribado a este hermoso planeta Kalos, en compañía del Jefe Maestro. El héroe de su infancia. En verdad eran afortunadas, iban a formar parte de una nueva aventura, todos juntos umbo hacia Saphael y de repente, estaban ahora luchando contra estos titanes aparecidos de quien sabe dónde y con no sé qué intenciones…pero con claras distas de intentar eliminarlas, o eso es lo que estaban intentando. Si cualquier de ellas recapitulasen, podrían coincidir con el Jefe Maestro respecto a algunos puntos.

.

.

/

.

.

1312 hrs Horario local. Torre Prisma. Ciudad Luminaria Kalos.

.

.

-Como han visto el gran abanico de habilidades y mejoras extras no harán sino ampliar las posibilidades de su eficacia en batalla, darles opciones y nuevas ideas para reaccionar ante determinadas situaciones que encontraron en su camino. Quizá…de momento sea más de lo que necesitasen para la operación Saphael pero estoy seguro así como mi hermana que el gran número de mejoras resultara mejor en el asalto a Requiem. –Clemont concluía de esta manera la exposición, de la ilustre ingeniería que él y su hermana habían logrado desarrollar para los spartans. Obviamente todos ahora se encontraban prestándole atención. Incluida Lady Dawn que se encontraba en una silla de ruedas, mejorada en su salud, no fue un infarto lo que le dio, pero en cierto punto necesitaría esa silla por unos días. Recomendación médica. Había acumulado mucho estrés.

-Y como ya han visto, ustedes podrán acceder al panel de habilidades a través de la interfaz neural que tienen en sus implantes hacia los superordenadores en sus armaduras, así también estos podrán procesar la situación y actuar conforme a la necesidad que el combate requiera. Puntos arriba por la precisión en tiempo real ara esto. –Bonnie declaraba muy animada pese a todo lo acontecido. –Y no…no se preocupen…el Jefe Maestro será el único que cargara con una IA. Cuestiones de la dinámica de operación. –Decir esto resulto un poco aliviado para las spartans de crímson, aunque eso también dejaba cierto sabor a menosprecio. Mismo que se borró de sus mente cuando escucharon al Jefe hablar.

-Me sentiría mejor si pudiera usar del todo mi armadura. No pienso que sea irresponsable que Yurika tome el control, pero necesito un margen de confianza para poder operar a crimsón team sin que las decisiones de ella entren en conflicto. –Ash no estaba molesto con la IA, de hecho le había parecido carismática. Cosa extraña, sin embargo las aparentes múltiples personalidades le daban cierto rango de incertidumbre.

-No te preocupes onisan. Bonnie me dijo que la prioridad de mis parámetros está en completo acuerdo con los tuyos. Así que técnicamente estaremos unidos en cuerpo y mente. Seremos uno…tu y yo… –Ok, definitivamente ese comentario de parte de la versión loli de Yurika había dejado un incómodo silencio.

-Eh hum hum… como decía… –Bonnie iba a continuar su discurso pese a la mirada de desconfianza de su hermano y el mal gusto de lady Dawn y la expresión de angustia de Alexia. Sin embargo, un comunicado de parte de Citroid vino a interrumpir todo.

.

.

/

.

.

1440 hrs horario local…

.

.

"…Debo correr…" La vista en oscuridad rompió en conmoción de la batalla, pedazos de escombros, polvo arena y demás residuos. La perspectiva del HUD de una spartan II lanzándose a la carrera infernal mientras una inmensa destrucción se manifestaba a sus alrededores. Disparos y ráfagas de fuego cruzado iban y venían a su alrededor, el suelo cimbro y el temblor inminente remeció los suelos por donde el corría.

No estaba solo, de nuevo, sus hermanas de la batalla le seguían fielmente manteniendo su ritmo y luchando por evadir la destrucción a su paso, aunque en esta ocasión solo eran tres de ellas. Posiblemente el resto se había quedado atrás. Algo impensable si consideramos quien era el líder. El veterano 117 no era un desconsiderado, tenía en cuenta nunca dejar atrás a nadie. Él mismo prefería morir antes de perder a alguien, sin embargo la situación dictada en el momento así como las órdenes de Lady Dawn eran tajantes. Sus hermanas de la batalla debían de resistir mientras él continuaba a toda marcha hacia su destino. No dejaría aquella preciada "efigie" caer en manos enemigas. Nadie, ni siquiera los civiles en esta ocasión resultaban ser una prioridad. Solo el objetivo. Se lamentó haber tenido que pasar a lado de aquellos civiles lesionados, si fuese otro caso prestaría apoyo pero no tenía muchas alternativas.

Perdió la audición de los civiles en cuanto un fuerte estruendo hizo añicos las zonas superiores de muchos de los edificios a su alrededor, súbitamente. El suelo sacudió con mucha fuerza mientras en veloces atisbos al suelo, notaba como los agrietamientos del concreto se rompían y súbitamente comenzaba a perder firmeza. Como si en algunos momentos perdiese el suelo al siguiente paso que iba a dar.

-¡JEFE! –La spartan Rose salto sobre un muro decadente mientras rodo sobre su espalda para seguir la carrera detrás del jefe, él mismo apenas dio una ligera vista a su hermana menor, siendo entonces que dio tiempo de observar a los edificios pasados de atrás se estaban derrumbando. Era increíble pero parecía que algo debajo de sus pies se estaba fragmentando para dar un espacio hueco en el suelo. –Los edificios…

-¡CORRAN! –Fue la orden tajante que dio a sus hermanas mientras aumentaban el ritmo de su carrera. Los tres dieron un gran salto por sobre los fragmentos de concreto mientras la tierra por debajo comenzaba a aparecer por debajo de sus botas biomecánicas.

-¡VAMOS A CAER! –Hilda fue la primera en sentir el levantamiento de la tierra por debajo de sus pies mientras que al mismo tiempo comenzaba a sentir la sensación de pérdida y caída a la vez.

Apenas los spartans sintieron esto, el Jefe Maestro se detuvo de lleno, dio una vuelta sobre su eje a una velocidad impresionante con mayor fuerza al extender sus brazos para que en un santiamén pescase a sus hermanas Rose e Hilda, acto seguido…las abrazo contra su cuerpo y en medio de todo, el colapso que rompió el suelo bajo sus pies, cayendo los tres a un aparente vacío.

.

.

-¡JEFE! –Las voces de ambas spartans gritaron mientras el mismo se precipitaba al vacío. La gran abertura que termino por engullir a los spartans, termino por desmoronarse en su totalidad para demostrar, lo que en realidad parecía ser parte del gran sistema subterráneo de Luminaria, esta sección en específico resultaba ser un cañón octaédrico con varios niveles y subniveles con una profundidad casi imperceptible. Parecía como si en cierto punto alguien o algo…hubiese hecho caer el suelo bajo los pies de los spartans y nada más de ellos. Quizá…con intenciones de llevarlos a algún lugar en específico.

.

.

/

.

.

"Por favor…quédate conmigo…no…no quiero estar sola…"

.

.

Aquella voz fémina característica que lo había asaltado anteriormente, lo tomo por sorpresa una vez más. La sorpresa de nueva cuenta le causo a Ash un revés compulsivo que le obligo a despertar de su letargo. Apenas abrió los ojos, los sistemas de su armadura Mjolnir reiniciaban sus operaciones y la ya bastante familiar, alarma de los sistemas de escudos retumbaba con fuerza, más de la que solía recordar. Lentamente estos comenzaban a recargarse. Cambiando la secuencia sonora mientras la energía fluía a través de los anticuados sistemas de la Mark V. En cierto punto le estaba solicitando más de lo que esta podría dar.

Lejos de los indicadores NAV, Monitores de Biométricos e Indicadores de Estatus, fuera del HUD, podía apreciar la gran abertura por donde él y sus hermanas pequeñas habían caído. Al enfocar dicha visión, una sensación de mareo que fue disminuyendo le permitió ver de primera vista; el gran hueco que se veía muy arriba. Por lo visto sí que era una caída bastante grande, sin embargo ellos eran spartans, la caída quizá provoco daños, pero seguro algunos de estos fueron amortiguados por las armaduras y otro tanto por sus cuerpos.

Cuando se vio despierto y más sereno, levanto la cabeza por encima de sí mismo logrando así, ver lo que había a su alrededor. Que sorpresa más grande fue ver que se encontraba boca arriba sobre una montaña de escombros y tierra. Quizá pudo haber pasado por alto de no ser…por la visión de él mismo acostado de forma similar a estar en una cama…con sus dos hermanas menores acunadas a su respectivo lado. En efecto, Rose e Hilda se encontraban posiblemente inconscientes una en cada lado suyo. Podría ser una casualidad pero…resultaba curioso, Es decir, en un principio él hizo esto con el propósito de protegerlas no que las cosas se malinterpretasen, pero bueno no había nadie que les juzgase por aquí.

.

.

-Jefe… ¿Estas bien? –La voz de Rose termino por bajarlo de su nube de pensamientos cuando ella atónita de haber despertado y encontrarse en una posición muy íntima con el Spartan líder, le resultó ser un sueño hecho realidad, y lo hubiera sido aún más, si hubiese estado en ropas de cama, a su lado…en una auténtica cama. Solas con él.

-Hay…mi cabeza. –Hilda despertó casi en seguimiento mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, al par que intentaba ajustarse a la nueva situación. Obviamente no estaba del todo consciente de que se encontraba en una situación un poco difícil de explicar. –Eh…Jefe Maestro…yo eh usted…esto.

-Hilda…Rose… ¿se encuentran bien? –La voz gruesa y áspera del Jefe resonó con fuerza y profundidad en sus oídos. En cierto punto era admirable, sin embargo pronto la realidad de la situación golpeo de lleno en sus mentes joviales. –Escuchen… ¿Oyeron eso? –Imprevisto fue la reacción que tomo el spartan líder.

Aunque ellas eran súper soldados con sentidos realzados, no pudieron escuchar lo que el veterano había percibido. Hábilmente, Ash se levantó forzándolas a levantarse junto con él. Una vez logrado esto, dieron una revisión general de sus estatus…al parecer ningún daño de gravedad, lesiones menores y francamente su condición actual no podía estar tampoco en mejor estado, después de todo habían sobrevivido a varias escaramuzas con aquellos colosos autonombrados Astartis. Los malditos hijos de puta, eran duros de pelar. Las lesiones que ellas y el jefe habían acumulado eran suficiente evidencia.

-Yo no escuche nada Jefe. –Hilda cuestión. –¿Rose que me dices tú?

-No. Tampoco percibo nada. Jefe porque no mejor revisa sus canales de COM. Si alguien se acerca podremos saber quién es en cuestión de nada.

-Bien pensado Rose. Pronto ubicaran mi NAV y enlacen al canal COM propio del grupo. –El Jefe Maestro ordeno mientras tomaban posición de sus armas y el mismo iniciaba las rutinas necesarias para purgar los canales de comunicación así como correr el canal de comunicación con IA –¿Yurika puedes orine? ¿Yurika me recibes? –El Jefe Maestro entablo comunicación con la IA asignada que seguramente mantendría comunicación con él.

-¿Dónde están los enemigos? –Hilda tomo su ametralladora M37 con tambor de munición, dirigiendo la mira hacia todos lados.

-Tengo los sensores limpios jefe. ¿Seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza? –Rose tomo su DMR descubriendo que se había estropeado debido al impacto de la caída. –Rayos…me siento desnuda sin un arma. –Ese comentario estaba de más.

-¡Rose! –Hilda le llamo a callar. No era el momento para ese tipo de chistes.

-Entonces toma. Vístete con esto. –Ash le paso su rifle de asalto mientras el tumbaba los subfusiles en sus respectivas pistoleras. –Rose quedo impactada por sostener entre sus manos el mismo rifle que había usado su hermano mayor. Estaba sumamente impresionada.

-Ohhh….ehh… ¿Cómo se dice…"Gracias…hermano" en japonés? –Rose quería impresionarlo. Y si iba a hacerlo…porque no seguir la treta de aquella IA.

-No lo recuerdo en verdad. –Fue lo que dijo el jefe mientras prestaba mayor atención al perímetro.

-Olvida eso. Tomaremos clases de japonés cuando volvamos al Arceus. Por ahora presta atención. Tenemos una misión. –Hilda codeo con fuerza a su hermana mientras le ponía los pies en la tierra…otra vez.

-Auch…eso dolió, en serio. Pero exactamente… ¿Dónde etamos y que tan lejos quedamos del objetivo?

-Según el NAV. Kilómetro y medio en esa dirección. El Jefe Maestro señalo después de hacer contacto con Yurika. Al parecer la IA estaba guindo a los spartans pese a la condición de no estar disponible junto con la armadura que supuestamente el spartan mayor tendría habilitada.

-¿Pero como saldremos de este hoyo?

-Podemos usar los ductos y túneles del sistema subterráneo de Luminalia.

-De hecho eso es lo que haremos. Sera más fácil y rápido que intentar volver a la calle y luchar sobre ella. –Ash demando siendo lo más acorde. –Vamos síganme. Tenemos poco tiempo y quiero llegar a la sala de contención del proyecto antes de que esos…esos fantoches de peso pesado lo consigan primero. –Señalando la posición NAV de sus HUDs, el Jefe apunto hacia la dirección de un gran túnel que componía las intrincadas redes subterráneas de la ciudad.

-Le seguimos Jefe. –Hilda y Rose empuñaron sus armas y se lanzaron detrás del spartan veterano cubriendo sus flancos respectivamente. Apenas ingresaron en el túnel sus botas se hundieron completamente en el cieno de las aguas residuales. A ellas esto no les importo, sus armaduras tenían un sistema de filtros que impedía detectar olores tan nauseabundos. Ash por su parte aun cuando su armadura ya estaba seriamente comprometida tampoco le importaría la potencial peste del drenaje.

.

.

El recorrido por los túneles fue hasta cierto punto libre de incidentes, al parecer aquellos titanes o no habían pensado en introducirse por el sistema subterráneo o no lo veían importante debido a su diferente forma de pensar. Si, en las breves pero intensas refriegas contra ellos, Ash y sus hermanas habían descubierto una logística, estrategia y modos operandi muy distinto a lo que hubieran esperado. Ash casi podía acertar que ellos seguían una idea de la batalla muy similar a las legiones imperiales de Roma. Ilógico si lo consideraba, pues aquellas estrategias bélicas dejaron de utilizarse desde hace casi 1000 años.

Claro que otras cuantas casualidades o pistas en aquellos desconocidos hostiles daban mucho que pensar. Insignias, rangos, órdenes en lo que él podía reconocer como latín. Era para romperse la cabeza, si es que no lo hacía antes uno de esos titanes con tremendos martillos y hachas casi tan grandes como una de sus hermanas menores. Aun así, ellos; los spartans seguían siendo mejores. Sus destrezas, habilidades y súper sentidos les habían permitido seguir en la lucha. Al menos por el momento. Claro que el jefe llego a sentir temor, desde hace rato que no tenía comunicación con el resto de sus unidad y por increíble que pareciese las poderosas transmisiones radiales no podían atravesar el concreto y acero inoxidable en dichos túneles. De momento solo ellos tres estaban solos. Después de cierto tiempo Ash comenzaba a reprimirse el hecho de no haber previsto algo así, cualquier potencial perdida o lesión en sus hermanas y demás compañeros soldados seria recaída en sus hombros, no por derecho del consejo sino por su propio criterio. Total negligencia suya. En fin, ya no había vuelta atrás tenían que seguir adelante. Llegar al objetivo pronto.

Aun pese a las precauciones respectivas, los spartans hicieron buen tiempo dentro de los túneles. Se habían abierto camino por un derrumbe a una de las líneas alternas donde los transportes magnéticos y pasajes para instalaciones eléctricas y de calefacción entre otros servicios, se encontraban bajo tierra. Esto mejoro mucho el ritmo de avance al ya no estar confinados en un espacio hasta cierto punto cerrado y donde serían fácil de eliminar con fuego cruzado o explosivos. Aun debajo del suelo, se podían escuchar las explosiones y derrumbes en la superficie, señas claras de la batalla encarnizada que se estaba librando allá arriba. La pregunta sería… ¿Cómo les estaría yendo a sus hermanas allá arriba? Peor aún. Como les estaría yendo a los marines, guardias coloniales y en general a todos los demás allá arriba. Se llegó a sentir impotente al no poder defender a todos de esas amenaza…un sentimiento de rabia suprimida nuevamente se sembró en su interior. Se aseguraría de vengar a los caídos. Lo haría sí tuviera que liquidar a cada uno de esos colosos con sus propias manos.

.

.

-El indicador NAV dice que el paquete se encuentra doscientos metros en una inclinación de treinta grados. –Hilda miro el navegador en su HUD mientras contrastaba las coordenadas con su PDA en su brazo derecho. –El problema...

-¿El problema…? –Rose le pregunto al encararle tras su inspección del lugar.

-Que tenemos este muro en medio. Calculo un espesor de a lo mucho metro y medio, concreto de alta calidad, debe serlo si está cimentando la ciudad. Mmm quizá una mina Havoc sea suficiente para volarla. –Comento haciendo una rápida y breve suposición.

Estas segura, no lo sé…abre blindaje de tanques como cascaras de naranja. –Rose cuestiono. Quizá sería demasiado. –Como sabes que no provocaras un derrumbe en vez de abrir el hoyo en el muro.

-Es una explosión de precisión. ¿Tienes una mejor idea? –Ella pregunto.

-Apártense. –La voz del jefe demando mientras ellas miraron como el spartan se acercaba al muro. Ellas le obedecieron mientras el mismo, empuñaba sus puños. Acto seguido, cargo la potencia de sus impulsores en sus brazos y descargo un potente golpe directo sobre el muro. Una gran nube de polvo y escombros surgió como si un misil hubiese impactado sobre el concreto. Aun protegidas por sus armaduras y cascos, las spartans IV tuvieron que levantar instintivamente, sus brazos para cubrirse. Para cuando volvieron la atención, vieron con asombro como el muro había sido atravesado y un gran hueco se había materializado en donde estaba el puño del spartan líder. Sin lugar a dudas ese sí que era un gran golpe.

-Vamos. No tenemos tiempo que perder. –Apuro a sus hermanas mientras volvía a tomar sus subfusiles. Rose e Hilda no salían de su asombro aun cuando el segundo llamado las tomo desprevenidas. – ¡Andando! –dijo que reparos.

.

.

Tras aquel muro aparentemente, se encontraba oculto un sendero que llevaría a los spartans hacia el objetivo. Solo esperaban que valiese la pena como para haber dejado a sus hermanas atrás. Sin embargo, al parecer…alguien estaba siguiéndoles la pista, las vultuosas siluetas ensombrecieron aquel hueco en el muro, donde se observaban aquellas dos sombras avanzar hacia la entrada secreta.

Para cuando terminaron el descenso, se encontraron con un enrejado de barras de acero de considerable gruesos. Ash no tenía tiempo para esto, colocando su hombros como puntal y utilizando sus brazos empujando hacia el otro lado, como un gato hidráulico, doblo las barras lo suficiente para que pudiese entrar junto con sus hermanas. El acero se deformo como si hubiera sido hule o arcilla y una vez logrado, el spartan y sus hermanas pudieron ingresar a lo que podría ser descrito como una gran recinto en medio de un gran espacio octaédrico; columnas reforzadas similares a las que conformaban el hueco por donde ellos habían caído, se encontraban formando la estructura principal, además; un complejo de tuberías, ductos, estructuras prefabricadas, andenes y material de construcción aparentemente abandonado se encontraban ahí. La iluminación se encontraba sostenida por un centenar o más de lámparas y sistemas de iluminación que por la temperara relativamente fría, se habían accionado recientemente. Quizá el sitio no estaba tan abandonado.

Puede que ese sitio no hubiese sido dejado así por simple azar, el suelo se encontraba trazado por numerosas tuberías, mangueras y cables que conducían, energía refrigerante y otros tantos recursos hacia el centro del mismo, en el cual…se encontraba una gran plataforma. A ojos del spartan, el diseño y la estructura de todo ello indicaba…o bien…un reactor de fusión. O bien…una cámara de criogenia. Sin embargo…lo segundo parecía aunque ser posible…debido a la ausencia de un blindaje cerámico para la contención de la fusión y los acomedidos sistemas y la ausencia de actividad termonuclear, parecían declinarse a lo segundo. Pero…también había cierta ilógica en esto. Todo estos recursos criogénicos…y sin crio cámaras para hipersueño.

Los spartans ingresaron empuñando sus armas mientras sigilosamente hacían su avance cubriendo los flancos sin ninguna aparente intervención enemiga. Ash dio la orden y el trio de spartans tomo direcciones distintas. Rose a la derecha e Hilda a la izquierda, él fue a por el centro y mientras sus hermanas dieron rodeo en torno al perímetro de la estructura Ash fue a por la peculiar maquinaria de la plataforma del centro. La plataforma de concreto y acero le daba altura a aquella extraña maquinaria…sin embargo, algo dentro de su percepción le dejaba en claro que era un sistema de criogenia. Sus sospechas se fueron concretando cuando al subir las escaleras metálicas pudo apreciar que enjoyada en aquel ingenio, cubierto de escarcha, conectado a cables y tuberías; un panel y quizá lo más importante…posiblemente el objetivo por el que habían venido, después de todo su NAV no le estaba fallando. El jefe guardo uno de sus subfusiles y con su mano derecha paso su palma enguantada por sobre el panel. Había indicadores biométricos indicando "todo en orden" Esto solo podía indicar una cosa. El spartan hizo su avance lento, siguiendo los cables del panel conectados al centro de la maquinaria, no tardó en encontrar lo que sus sospechas y más que obvias evidencias habían demostrado hasta ahora. Hábilmente escudada por la maquinaria, cubierta de escarcha tan espesa que podría haber sido hielo se hallaba una criocamara…ocupada.

.

.

-¿Es…esto…nuestro paquete…? –Rose se había emparejado al jefe mientras Hilda apareció a su otro lado.

-El NAV lo dice claramente. Pero no creo que se refiera solo a la crio cámara.

-¿Quién…estará adentro? –Rose pregunto mientras ambas prestaron atención al jefe, quien bajaba su arma y lentamente posaba su mano sobre la superficie que debería darles la respuesta. Sorpresa se dieron al notar que el vidrio se hallaba cubierto por una placa de titanio. Un escrutinio más notorio, indico que toda la crio cámara estaba reforzada con titanio.

-¿Titanio? –Pregunto Ash. Acaso esto es una especie de prisión. –Rose se cuestionó, pensando que una prisión en este sitio se vería aunque probable…fuera de lógica.

-No estoy tan segura de eso jefe. Que yo sepa la pena de muerte o cadena perpetua son opciones aún más viables para los enjuiciados. –Hilda resumió. –Además…pienso que estos recursos escatimados en un solo preso resultarían…demasiado costosos ¿no crees?

-¿Entonces…que será lo que se oculta aquí…? –Rose se preguntaba mientras se dirigía al panel para poder obtener más información. Desafortunadamente apenas iba a posarse sobre este, cuando un disparo de plasma pesado lo hizo volar en pedazos.

.

.

Ash y sus hermanas prestaron atención inmediata hacia la entrada, fue en ese momento cuando la reja completa de acero fue lanzada hacia uno de los andenes totalmente doblada como si hubiese sido una lata de aluminio. Esto no pudo haber sido peor.

.

.

-¡Aquí termina su travesía herejes! –La voz hueca sonora y cargada de odio se escuchó ser pronunciada en su idioma. Encarándoles se hallaban dos de aquellos titanes; adeptus astartis. Sin embargo estos infelices se veían claramente más fuertes, grandes y resistentes que los que habían enfrentado anteriormente. Sus armaduras al igual que las del resto, eran de color negro y dorado, aquellos cascos que emulaban una especie de máscaras extrañas, de por si resaltaban e intimidaban sin embargo, estos infelices usaban una ornamentación que bien podría pasar por cráneos y calaveras, además de que estaban coronados con una suerte de cuernos muy al estilo de los vistos en un casco vikingo, a sus espaldas una suerte de estándares adornados con imitaciones de huesos y picos afilados como si fuesen trofeos de batalla. Terminando esto con las armas que estos infelices usaban, uno de ellos llevaba un gran martillo tan pesado que incluso el usuario tenía cierta dificultad para sostenerlo, mientras que el otro esgrimía un hacha de doble filo, tan grande como el mismo guerrero, aunque de menor peso igual se veía claramente peligrosa. –¡En nombre del verdadero emperador ustedes morirán!

-Bueno por lo visto estos tipos se quedaron en la edad media. –Rose dijo con muy mala leche.

-¡Te daré clases de historia después de que acabemos con estos idiotas! –Hilda se mostró más enfurecida con su hermana, esos idiotas usaban sinónimos y frases en latín.

-No los subestimen. Algo me dice que no son simples peones. –El jefe mando a ordenar.

-Basta de falacias, su sangre será derramada y nosotros tomaremos el trofeo. –El astartis del martillo amenazo.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de morir…entonces te daré ese honor. –Ash demando poniéndose frente a sus hermanas. Lo que no esperaba y que su hermana Rose si percibió; fue que al haberse destruido el ´panel, los sistemas de contención y estas comenzaron a fallar. Casi en seguida y antes de que Hilda también lo notase, miro como la crio cámara emitió un sonido hueco, como si…como si hubiese sido golpeada desde dentro.

-Jefe… -Rose llamo a su hermano pero este se encontraba más ocupado en fijar a sus enemigos que no le presto la atención debida.

-¡Los enemigos del emperador mueren! –Los astartis se lanzaron a la carrera, a pesar de su aparente robustez y peso, eran tremendamente veloces y la distancia la cerraron en menos de lo esperado, Ash e Hilda abrieron fuego, sin embargo aún las balas trituradoras sisearon demostrándose así, que el blindaje era mucho más robusto.

-¡Hilda! ¡Rose! ¡Largo de aquí! –Ash tomo a Hilda de la cintura y antes de que pudiera pescar a Rose de la espalda, percibió la criocamara romper la capa de escarcha en su superficie. Para que acto seguido…la sobre carga de los sistemas, reventase las mangueras de refrigerante y los cables detallaron chispas. Acto seguido a lo anteriormente descrito, una nube de vapor criogénico y chispas tomaron por sorpresa a los spartans y a sus enemigos astartis que también fueron envueltos en la misma. El caos desatado fue aprovechado por unos y desperdiciado por otros, mientras una saeta veloz y casi imperceptible incluso a ojos de los spartans emergió a velocidad endiablada para luego desaparecer en la nube.

-¡Recurrir a estas tratas no servirá de nada! ¡Su destino es morir bajo mi hacha!

-No lo creo. –El astartis fue tomado por sorpresa mientas el spartan líder descargaba un poderoso golpe sobre su rostro. El mismo caía por su propio peso, mientras el hacha se clavaba en el suelo después de un ligero vuelo. Hábilmente el spartan se preparó a tomar el arma solo para descubrir que en efecto esta era considerablemente pesada. Era la primera vez que se sentía incapaz de esgrimir un arma. Porque.

-Esa arma bendecida es indigna de ti. ¡Hereje morirás como lo que eres! ¡Como una sabandija! –El astartis se levantó con toda confianza sin embargo antes de que se irguiese por completo fue rociado por el fuego de las armas del spartan líder. Acto seguido Ash envistió con todas sus fuerzas al infeliz. Derribándolo nuevamente y yéndose con él. Después de lo que parecía una aparente ventaja descubrió como su oponente lo tomaba y continuaba el forcejeo. Aquí era donde podía ver en primera que a pesar de su súper fuerza apenas y podía poner resistencia cuando el astartis intentaba aplastar su casco con sus grandes manos. Ash había sostenido una de esas manos sin embargo el problema era que además de su tamaño era difícil maniobrarlo con ese grosor. Antes de que pudiese ver como ambas manos masivas lo tomasen del casco, logro hacer puntal en el abdomen de su enemigo y usando sus piernas como catapulta, lanzo al astartis lejos de sí.

-Jefe…necesitamos…ayuda. –Hilda llamo entrecortadamente, la razón de estos fue que mientras él había contratacado al usuario del hacha, ella y Rose habían intentado derribar al ejecutor del martillo. Cosa nada fácil, este cabrán era como un cacique brute, sino es que peor porque por lo menos los brutes llegaban a caer ante el uso de fuego masivo y munición perforante pero aquí, la armadura del infeliz estaba resultando muy gruesa. Hilda esquivo el golpe de barrido tirándose al suelo mientras rodaba fuera del alcance de las botas del enemigo, Rose uso la habilidad de lanzallamas y envolvió al mismo titán en estas, sin embargo el mismo fuego parecía tener problemas en lesionarlo. Al menos lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que el mismo no pudiera percibir cuando Ash salto sobre él, para impactar de lleno sobre su cabeza, la fuerza del impacto debería haber sido suficiente para liquidar incluso a un elite zelop, sin embargo el infeliz astartis que cayó sobre sí mismo no pareció haber muerto, confundido quedo, pero Ash no le daría tiempo de permitírselo.

El Spartan comenzó a golpearlo continuamente, con todas sus fuerzas. Descargo una y otra vez. Rose tomo su ametralladora y comenzó a dispararle a pesar de que algunas de las rondas golpeaban de llenos sobre el spartan líder. Hilda sujeto su brazo e intento hace la llave de disloque, sin embargo antes de que la ejecución pudiera resultar, Ash la tomo del brazo y la lanzo lejos. La respuesta, el hacha gigantesca pasó apenas a unos centímetros de ellos apenas el jefe se había hecho a un lado. La despiadada arma hacia un vuelo de oscilación mientras daba vueltas cortando el aire y casi pescaba a la spartan de no haber sido por obra del veterano. El arma finalmente fue a dar a uno de los pilares donde se atascó de lleno.

Más allá de haber sido lanzada podría decirse que el spartan líder la jalo hacia sí mismo al par que rodaban lejos de la trayectoria del hacha y del spartan derribado quien de inmediato se levantó a pesar de los intentos por Rose de intentar liquidarlo. La spartan había golpeado con fuerza sobre la cabeza del mismo, sin embargo a la hora de realizar la patada de descenso, el maldito alcanzo a poner su brazo para contrarrestar y luego barrer la pierna de apoyo de Rose, la spartan cayó al suelo donde fue presa del astartis,

-¡Ash! –Apenas Ash termino acostado con Hilda sobre su vientre, este tuvo que dejarla en el piso para lanzarse sobe el cabron que había atrapado a su hermana. Usando su cuchillo, trepó sobre la espalda de este y en un arranque de rabia clavo con todas sus fuerzas la hoja de titanio sobre la base del cuello del astartis. Sangre roja oscurecida destello mientras tomaba con su mano izquierda la barbilla del casco del astartis y jalaba con fuerza en un intento de dislocarle el cuello. Ya había sobrevivido a un impacto de coronación, no podría hacerlo a esto. Se equivocó.

Rose luchaba por liberarse y mientras Ash distrajo al infeliz Hilda cargo envistiendo al astartis mientras Ash lograba hacerse con lo suyo. El casco de cráneo. Rose pateaba mientras se incorporaba de lleno. Hilda preparo su escarcha pero nada le preparo para lo que iba a encontrarse.

Al momento de ver el rostro de su oponente descubrió impactada, el rostro de aquella abominación. Su piel aunque se veía humana en realidad parecía haberse quemado y soportado infiernos completos, ella no podía atribuirlo a su ataque de lanzallamas estaba segura que no. El resto de la morfología le daba la razón. Ojos muertos llenos de odio, rodeados por manchas negras en donde las cuencas delineaban, la nariz levantada como la de un murciélago, ausencia de labios y una hilera de dientes aserrados mientras los bordes de las boca igualmente eran delineados por color negro. Más parecía un demonio que un hombre. Hilda en serio se sintió intimidada.

Cuando pensó que el miedo nunca llegaría a ella, se descubrió como este ente podía haberlo hecho… ¿Cómo? Por fortuna para ella, su hermana Rose la saco de ahí antes que el mismo infeliz se levantase. En una escena que podría ser curiosa, Rose llevaba a su hermana corriendo de la mano como si de sus vidas dependiera la velocidad que ganase. Llegados a una distancia, ambas saltaron tomando impulso en su agilidad y destrezas, para alcanzar las primera estructuras superiores, lejos del alcance de estos monstruos.

Ash no tenía las cosas fáciles. Por más daño que podría ocasionar, su obsoleta y dañada armadura ya estaba en sus últimas, no podía dar más. Y lo malo que esto resultaba, se notaba ahora que luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con estas moles, el daño con fuego nutrido no era suficiente, las subfusiles eran apenas suficientes para dañar ligeramente sus blindajes, aun cuando tuviera acceso a armamiento superior, sus posibilidades no mejorarían si no disponía más de sí mismo. ¿Qué significaba esto? Tenía que volcar las posibilidades a su favor. Difícil, si contaba con el hecho de que tenía que enfrentar a dos enemigos a la vez, sin embargo el no caería si pelear. Se aseguraría de matarlos con sus propias manos y eso haría. Uno de ellos no tenía su casco, este estaba en sus manos así que…porque no ir a por el mismo imbécil.

-¡Hilda, tomen esto! –Ash dijo a su hermana mientras les lanzaba el casco, con hábil reflejo este logro pescarlo – ¡Cualquiera que se llama guerrero no lucharía contra una niñas! –Dijo esto a los astartis. Si de verdad ansían matarme aquí estoy…tendrán que liquidarme primero.

-¡Tus insultos serán inútiles cuando estés muerto! –El que aun llevaba su casco demando.

-¡Esta noche usaremos tu piel como alfombra y tu cráneo como estandarte!

-¡Que esperan entonces! –El jefe maestro empuño sus últimas armas, sus puños. Cargo los sistemas de armas, propulsores de maniobra e impacto, su cuerpo seria el escudo y la maza que usaría para combatirlos. El astartis del martillo el mismo a quien le habían quitado el casco iba a dar el primer aso cuando un tiro del DMR, penetra blindaje, termino por perforar su cráneo. Hilda quien llevaba su arma vio la oportunidad para hacer esto, al recordar que el infeliz no llevaba protección. Sin embargo y pese a todo lo que podría esperarse, el infeliz que ya de por si llevaba un cuchillo atascado en el cuello tuvo chance de voltear junto a su compañero para encarar a la Spartan en el nivel superior, ella cruzo miradas con el demonio, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella le volvió a disparar, dos veces más.

Como si aún no fuese suficiente, el cabrán soltó el martillo solo para llevarse las manos a la cabeza, aquellos disparos fueron directo uno de los ojos y a la frente. Ash aprovecho la distracción y salto, con ayuda del equipo de impulso para luego cargar un potente segundo golpe de coronación, mismo que hubiera sido aprovechado al máximo de no ser porque el otro astartis tuvo la hábil idea de sujetar el martillo de su hermano y usarlo para golpear al Jefe Maestro, bateándolo como autentico saque de beisbol. El spartan fue catapultado contra el muro. Impactando de lleno levantando con ello una autentica nube de polvo y escombros.

-¡Ash! –Ambas spartans gritaron clamando por su hermano mayor. Sin embargo pronto tuvieron que prestar atención a su soporte. Pues el infeliz que ahora portaba el martillo golpeo de lleno la pila principal donde ellas, estaban. Casi en el mismo tiempo, el ahora parcialmente ciego astartis tomo el hacha de la otra columna y comenzó a tirar sobre ella a fin de sacar el arma y conseguir hacer caer a las spartans. Ambas tuvieron que limitarse a usar sus armas pero antes que ello, tuvieron que saltar hacia la siguiente estructura, a fin de escapar.

-¡Vamonos Hilda salta! –Rose había conseguido llegar por poco. Ella ofreció la mano a su hermana entonces Hilda salto sin embargo al momento de hacerlo y ser capturada por su hermana de la mano, sus perseguidores golpearon aquel soporte, Hilda cayo y perdió su DMR que cayó al suelo quedando solo Hilda pescada de la mano de su hermana mientras Rose la sostenía y así misma sobre ese soporte que era golpeado por el martillo de ese coloso. Cuando vieron el DMR caer al suelo, su otro colega uso el hacha para de un tajo destruir el arma como si esta no fuese más que un pedazo de leña. Imagina por un momento lo que podría hacerle a una de ellas.

-¡Ya no son tan fuertes ahora que su protector ha caído! Vamos mustias herejes. El fuego de la hoguera les espera. –Clamo el "Mauler" tras dar un nuevo golpe.

-¡El juicio llego estúpidas fieles! –El hachero musito tras dar otro golpe. Las spartans estaban en peligro, sin ayuda ni refuerzos…no tenían muchas opciones. Ese día seria su fin. –Sentirán el caos corromper sus mentes. –Ese tipo estaba mal de la cabeza, oh claro…había recibido tres tiros en esta. Sin embargo antes de continuar con sus maldiciones, se quedó petrificado y en silencio.

.

.

Las spartans o al menos Rose pudo verlo que sucedió, así como el Mauler quien tras retirar su martillo preparo un segundo golpe, pero al notar la pasividad de su colega mostraba. No fue cuando percibió como un hilo de sangre negra escurrió por su boca, otro por su nariz y dos más por su ojo y oídos, la respuesta. Un arpón estaba incrustado en el lado opuesto de su cabeza en la zona de su sien. Esta sobresalía como una flecha incrustada en el cráneo súper duro. Acto seguido, una explosión y la mitad del cráneo de ese demonio fue volado en pedazos y neblina rojiza. Ante sorpresa de las spartans el cuerpo del ahora obziso astartis se desplomo de lleno cual largo era, creando un fuerte sonido de impacto.

Su colega quien ahora estaba solo, decidió dejar a las inferiores combatientes que hostigaba, ir por el paquete y volver para liquidar a las herejes Así que llevando el martillo en guardia se desplazó hábilmente hacia la plataforma. Dio un súper salto hacia la plataforma y sin ningún miramiento levanto su martillo para aplastar la criocamara. Rose le disparo, pero las rondas fallaban por mucho, afortunadamente para evitar su fechoría, el Jefe Maestro apareció de improviso impulsándose con sus propulsores al par de envestir al astertis en el momento justo para tirarlo lejos de la plataforma. Acto seguido el spartan obtuvo de su compartimiento derecho un arma que de haber previsto la habría usado a principio. Una daga. No cualquier daga. La hoja de esta comenzó a vibrara al mismo tiempo que parecía resplandecer ligeramente.

-¡Los tuyos no saben cuándo admitir la derrota, escoria! –El astartis demando mientras esgrimía su martillo.

-¡Nosotros no conocemos la derrota demonio! ¡Moriré primero, pero nunca me rendiré!

-¡Concederé tu deseo! ¡Te otorgare el regalo de la muerte! –Lanzo un fuerte mandoble hacia el spartan quien hábilmente evadió el golpe saltando por encima del mismo contrincante. Al momento de impactar golpeo con el cuchillo la hombrera del coloso, descubriéndose así los escudos de energía tanto del spartan como del astartis.

-¿Escudos…! –Ash apenas tuvo tiempo de retirarse para cuando el astartis se lanzó contra una columna contigua. Volvió a evadir un impacto descendente, esquivando por poco el golpe. En una réplica de lo anterior el spartan y su némesis estaban debatiendo el duelo de ver quien se mataba primero. Sin embargo antes que pudiese tener tiempo Ash tuvo que lidiar con el escudo de energía propio del titán. Otra forma de luchar seria…como un elite, sobrecargando los escudos. Esa era buena idea. –¡Hilda! ¡Rose! Usen su meta ataques. ¡Electrocuten al bastardo! –Ash evadió el último golpe por poco sin embargo en esta ocasión no alcanzo a ver el golpe de enviste que el astartis cargo sobre el spartan literalmente impulsándose con ayuda de su golpe fallido para acto seguido lanzarse sobre el spartan. Ash fue atrapado por el abrazo mortal del astartis mientras esta apretó con fuerza sujetándolo por la espalda baja.

-¡Te partiré en dos! –El astertis comenzó a aplicar su masiva fuerza. Los equipos de la armadura comenzaron a fallar, el escudo cedió y la fuerza aplastante comenzó a hacer mella en el spartan. Sin rehusarse a caer. Ash intentó golpearlo una y otra vez, luchando por liberarse, no fue hasta que un dúo de rayos impactó de lleno sobre los dos. Se trataba de Hilda y Rose quienes habían bajado a toda velocidad y cargado al máximo su mejor relámpago hasta el momento. Aun cuando sabían que estarían electrocutando al jefe también.

Para este momento los sistemas de la armadura Mjlonis estaban al tope y comenzaban a fallar de lleno. Ash nunca se rindió en un arrebato de rabia atrapo la cabeza de su oponente mientras por debajo pateaba con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba llegando al límite. Fue entonces cuando de nueva cuente, una saeta veloz se incrusto en la espalda del astertis. Ambos se detuvieron al notar esto y lo siguiente que paso, fue una explosión que saco de la pelea a ambos contrincantes. Ash uso sus fuerzas para escapar mientras las spartans interrumpieron sus ataques. Al parecer los escudos del astartis ya no estaban presentes lo que les daba ventaja sobre el ahora mismo.

Al verse superado, el astartis tomo su martillo y antes de que intentase ir a por el jefe o las spartans hizo, algo inesperado. Girando hábilmente como un lanzador olímpico, dio giros a su martillo lo suficiente para lanzarlo con todas su fuerzas hacia la criocamara en aquella estructura. Los spartans reaccionaron tarde, antes de irse sobre el adversario el mazo salió despedido con suma fuerza. La mole impacto sobre la cámara y pese a su blindaje de titanio, esta fue destruida en el acto, una explosión se desato debido a los sistemas y fluidos presentes acabando por completo con todo ese ingenio.

-¡Maldito monstruo! –Hilda y Rose lanzaron fuego y escarcha sobre el astartis pero este simplemente se cubrió con sus brazos mientras se dirigía hacia Rose. –¡Te mataremos! –Ambas gritaron en furia, intensificando su fuerza.

-¡Están perdidas! ¡Ni siquiera su mejor guerrero puede contra nosotros! ¡La legión de horus! –El astartis develo a quien le servía. Información útil, que ahora Ash podía entregar a Lady Dawn y claro…acompañarla con la cabeza de este demonio.

-…Gracias por la información imbécil… –Ash ataco con furia inédita, primero a por su pierna derecha del astartis, el cuchillo vibratorio cortaba como si fuese laser, aun cuando esta armadura era fuerte, su usuario no lo era de igual forma. El astartis cayó sobre su rodilla Ash lo pateo de costado yendo a caer sobre la columna que habían chocado hace rato. Un derechazo y un gancho bajo con fuerza suficiente para destruir su propia armadura el sistema del puño balístico y finalmente agrietar la coraza del titán. – ¡Hasta aquí llegas bastardo! –Acto seguido, usando su brazo destrozado contuvo a su enemigo contra el cimiento al par que activaba el cuchillo a su máxima potencia y lo clavaba sobre la lente ocular derecha en el casco del astartis. Acorralo al infeliz contra el suelo mientras dejaba ir el peso de su cuerpo sobre la hoja que en todo momento sacaba chispas conforme se abría paso sobre el material reforzado, hasta que encontró el tejido "blando" y la sangre no tardó en ser expedida conforme la hoja se hundía hasta el mango en el cráneo del astartis.

Hilda y rose miraron atónitas como el antes imbatible Astartis pataleaba como un simple humano que era mutilado hasta quedarse quieto. Inmóvil sin ningún rastro de vida aparente. Las enormes botas metálicas se quedaron quietas mientras el sonido del arma vibratorio lentamente fue dando paso al del silencio casi total. El jefe maestro se incorporó, había sacado la daga y la sostenía sobre su mano manchada en carmesí oscuro, acto seguido volvió la atención a sus hermanas. Ella lo miró impactadas, como si apenas que la batalla había concluido, notasen lo maltrecho que había quedado el spartan líder. La armadura en su totalidad había sido casi destruida, sangre ajena y propia manchaba la superficie y las abolladuras, arañazos impactos y demás averías estaban presentes.

Al momento de dejar aquel cuerpo inútil camino hacia sus hermanas solo para caer de rodillas a unos metros de ellas. A su auxilio acudieron sin embargo…la petición del jefe de confirmar si lo encontrado en la criocamara era pérdida total, envió a Hilda a corroborar mientras él tomaba un respiro junto con Rose. Hila por su parte se desplazó hacia lo que había sido la crio cámara sin embargo lo descubierto la dejo atónita.

-Jefe- Ella llamo, Ash y Rose prestaron atención mientras Hilda les mostraba la crio cámara, luego ella movió la escotilla solo para develar que estaba vacía.

-¿Desde cuando ha estado así? –Rose cuestiono.

-Los sistemas decían que estaba ocupada. –Ash les recordó el estatus indicado.

-Eso recuerda… ¿Esperen…alguien? sabe de donde salieron aquellas flechas explosivas. –Rose cuestiono.

-La verdad tenía otras cosas en mente como el no morir. Hilda le dijo al par que saltaba para estar a nivel del suelo. Caminar hacia ellos y en menos de un pestañeo. Ella sintió algo o mejor dicho alguien detrás de ella. Al igual que Ash y su hermana Rose, Hilda volteo a ver solo para descubrir lo que en pocas palabras podría ser discreto como una spartan, no podía ser otra cosa.

.

.

Se trataba de una figura fémina, acorazada en una visiblemente armadura spartan quizá de la serie IV, pero el modelo era desconocido. En patrones de color azul neón y negro, resaltando quizá el HUD, de color Azul Celeste iridiscente como si el mismo desprendiese luz de neón. El diseño de su armadura era sin duda de vanguardia e incluso podría dejar atrás a los modelos que Hilda y rose usaban y esto no solo se atribuía a su diseño intrincado sino también a la postura que adoptaba la spartan, porte de hombros caído, aparente soltura y una muy desarrollada agilidad que fue perceptible para ellos apenas la aludida rompió su porte para bajar de rodillas observando con la misma forma que un felino lo hacía. Podía apreciarse una suerte de ingenios equipados en su apelada, brazos hombros y muslos, así como lo que parecía ser, impulsores en sus botas, manos y posiblemente sus secciones medias traseras. Su casco quizá era de lo más enigmático, un diseño que no se quedaba detrás del de las spartans de crimson team. Con aquel HUD característico en color azul radiante. Para el jefe, estaba seguro que había una autentica spartan ahí dentro.

Ella se movió hábilmente en cuatro extremidades con gran versatilidad, su agilidad hacia que casi no provocase sonido alguno, aun para los sentidos spartans. Ella se detuvo en el momento en que noto que Hilda y Rose iban a ponerse en guardias, si bien no iban a dispararles lo mejor que podían hacer, era esperar que no fuera hostil. Hilda quiso acercarse pero en el momento aquella spartan dio un salto impensable hacia atrás para luego aterrizar sobre su primer punto de aparición y luego salir disparada hacia el techo.

.

.

-¿Que rayos es eso? –Hilda se repulgo hacia donde el jefe y Rose estaban, este pidió ayuda a Rose para levantarse.

-Esperen, bajen sus armas. –Ordeno el spartan lider.

-Pero…Jefe Maestro. –Ambas spartans musitaron.

-Estoy más que seguro, de que si hubiera queridos atacarnos…hace mucho que lo hubiera hecho. –Ash cerró conclusiones. Obviamente alguien había disparado aquellas flechas explosivas –vieron esa especie de cañón de riel en su brazo derecho, quizá lo usaba para lanzar esas flechas. Arhg. –El jefe se puso de pie y camino hacia donde la spartan había desaparecido. –Hagan lo que haga y les diga. –Dejo en claro mientras caminaba lentamente pasando a Hilda.

-¿Está seguro de esto Ash? –Rose le pregunto ciertamente desconfiada.

-Es una spartan. Estoy más que seguro. –Abrió los brazos levantándolos, ligeramente. Llevando en uno de ellos el cuchillo vibratorio. –Aquí Spartan 117 de crimson team. Venimos a prestar apoyo. No te haremos daño. Voy a bajar mi arma lentamente. –Ofreció señalando su cuillo mientras despacio y con calma, lo depositaba en el suelo. –Lo eh dejado. No tengas miedo. Puedes salir de tu escondite. Te doy mi palabra. –Así como él lo había hecho, Rose e Hilda habían dejado sus armas y levantado las manos en tregua.

.

.

Apenas el jefe había estado desarmado y libre. No paso más de unos segundos para que la spartan bajase hábilmente al piso apenas a unos pasos de él. Con la velocidad que le caracterizaba. Se irguió en su estatura total, sin perder el porte fémina, era ciertamente ágil, elegante y de una altura considerable, quizá no tanto como el spartan veterano pero seguro que superaba a la más alta de crimson team…por una cabeza.

Ella se estiro un poco parándose en sus puntas mientras lentamente escudriñaba al supe soldado. Primero de cerca, luego acercándose a su posición, comenzó a caminar sutil y portentosamente en derredor suyo. Lo miraba una y otra vez, como si fuese la primera ocasión en la que se encontraba frente a otros spartans. En todo este momento nunca cruzo palabras con él, ni siquiera cuando ella inicio el contacto directo, al tomar sin ningún permiso su mano derecha la cual estaba lesionada por la ejecución del astartis. La observo y sujeto con cuidado y a la vez con rapidez para afianzar su evaluación. Parecía que la herida había atraído casi hipnóticamente a la spartan.

De igual forma que ella lo evaluaba, el Jefe Maestro aprovechaba para hacer exactamente lo mismo, a su manera. De entrada, había acertado en sus predicciones; se trataba de una spartan, con claras diferencias con las de crimson team o cualquier otro serie IV o serie III con los que había interactuado antes. La armadura era en de avanzada, podía notar también que mucha de la tecnología implicada seria ligeramente similar a las nueva mejoras otorgadas a sus hermanas pequeñas. Pero también podía suponer que tenía algunas otras que no se reconocía, ciertamente la spartan era por así decirlo un misterio. Su actitud y tacto parecían indicar o bien que al igual que él lo había hecho, había suprimido muchos de sus directivas sociales y como si fuese un animal…podría prestarse de estos medio tan rudimentarios para poder interactuar con él. Existía también la otra posibilidad, que al igual que él en su momento, aquella spartan habían permanecido relegada a la criogenia por demasiado tiempo, tanto…que ya veía difícil discernir entre una y otra forma de acción.

De cualquier forma, el solo podía mantener su postura quieta mientras le daba acceso a ella para que pudiera darse cuenta por si misma que no era ninguna amenaza, ni él ni sus hermanas. Aparentemente cuando ella tomo su mano, le dio un buen tiempo para inspeccionar su herida, si bien le dolió cuando lo tomo de improviso, tuvo que permitirle hacer su muestreo. Sin embargo, quedaría más que conforme cuando ella siguió su escudriño pasando del brazo a su pecho. Donde usando su mano derecha, paso ligeramente los dedos por sobre el número 117, en donde enfoco la mirada por largo tiempo. Acto que hizo tomar por sorpresa al spartan.

Para Hilda y Rose el escudriño al cual era sometido su hermano mayor por parte de aquella otra spartan les resultaba bastante raro e incómodo, principalmente por lo directo que era aquella mujer. Sin embargo sentían confianza en el jefe y si él le había ordenado que mantuvieran la calma entonces debían de confiar en él. Al final ellas obtendrían respuesta sobre aquella Spartan. –Hug. –La voz del jefe en ese gesto interrogativo hizo que dejasen de verse mutuamente para prestar atención al spartan líder. Sorpresa la que se llevaron cuando observaron como aquella spartan…ahora posaba la mano sobre el pecho amplio del jefe, y alternaba la mirada entre el número 117 y el rostro del spartan líder cubierto por su casco. Ella se había acercado hasta casi abrazarlo, mientras sostenía su mano sin querer despegarse de él. Entonces para el jefe, la revelación vino tan pronto como pudo esta detectarla.

.

.

-Ash… –Por primera vez, podían escuchar la voz de aquella Spartan. No estaba seguro si sus oídos le habían engañado, pero no pudo percibir si lo había hecho por medio de sus labios o si lo había hecho de forma telepática. Aquella voz era…por así decirlo…hermosa. Otra cosa que también podría jurar, es que la misma…se escuchaba casi igual…podría ser la misma que le había tomado por asalto las tres veces anteriores… ¿Acaso era ella quien le estuvo hablando todo este tiempo?

-¿Como…sabes…? –Ash rompió su porte en claro tono de duda, estaba confundido y quería corroborar si aquella voz que había escuchado anteriormente era la de ella. Obviamente nada lo preparo para lo que iba a ver tampoco…quizá…su sorpresa no sería tan expresiva pero sin duda competir con aquellas otras que había visto en su momento.

.

.

La spartan se apartó un par de pasos de él y entonces el casco comenzó a desfasarse, como si estuviese compuesto por cientos de capas que conformaban. Lentamente el casco se retrajo para develar una hermosa y larga cabellera lacia cuyos rizos en color castaño miel parecían darle ese tono dorado irradiante…suelto. El spartan veterano, se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Detrás de su HUD dorado, Ash había retraído las pupilas ante lo que estaba observado. Frente él, una mujer joven…posiblemente dentro de sus veintes aun, de perfil fino y refinado, piel blanquecí libre de cualquier imperfección sostenía con una de sus mano aquellos risos dorados indomables mientras sus ojos cerrados lentamente se abrieron para dar paso a unos impactantes y casi divinos luceros azul aguamarina, celestes eléctricos que rebozaban vida, vigor y fuerza.

Cuando pensó que la sorpresa permanecería ahí…la spartan lo abrazo...de tal forma que nunca antes había sido abrazado en su vida. Ash apenas y podía creerlo. Hilda y rose tampoco podían creerlo. Ash observo intrigado mientras la misteriosa spartan anónima. Encontraba consuelo en sus brazos y dejaba descansar su mejilla en la armadura, independientemente del estado deteriorado en el que se encontraba.

.

.

-Esto es… –Ash estaba confundido. Realmente era la primera vez que era abrazado por alguien, mas específicamente una mujer, obviamente su reacción era justificada.

-Ash… ¿Acaso…no me recuerdas? –La spartan lo encaro levantando la vista hasta tenerlo de frente. En verdad que era alta. Sin embargo, a lo que la pregunta respectaba; lo cierto es que le costaba recordar de donde podría conocerla. La verdad le costaba hacerlo. Sobre todo con lo confundido que estaba. –Han pasado muchos años…pero…ahora eh crecido…mírame…soy mayor…y soy tan fuerte como tú. Recuerdas eso.

.

.

Como si hubiesen hecho contacto con el circuito en algún lado de su mente, el jefe maestro pudo hallar un recuerdo del pasado distante...quizá sospechando quizá suponiendo si era acaso el recuerdo correcto. Detrás de su HUD el pestañeo mientras la escena cambio de cuadro.

.

.

/

.

.

La escena de un plano urbano tomo por asalto nuestra vista. Era una ciudad en ruinas y el silencio sepulcral así como los tintes en gris y pardo del humo daban un tono mucho más desalentador de lo que se esperaría. Las cosas n mejoraron al enfocarse sobre las calles desiertas de aquella urbe, un letrero hacía referencia algún sitio reconocible; Draco III. Mas allá cientos de vehículos abandonados en las calles y autopistas, cientos de ventanales rotos y demás infraestructuras urbana destruida, dañada o completamente perdida por medio de incendios o por vestigios de refriegas desatadas en el caos ya pasado, mismo que había arrebatado a sus habitante del entorno.

.

.

-¡Hola…hay alguien…! ¡Donde están todos…! –La voz de una pequeña niña se escuchó a lo lejos. La perspectiva cambio a un par de piecitos calzando unas sandalias infantiles rosas, dando pasos torpes y preventivos. La vista se amplió para develar a una niña de al menos unos siete años, de características similares a las vistas anteriormente; (piel clara, cabello castaño miel y ojos celestes) vestida con un pequeño atuendo rosado y usando un sombrero de paja. A pesar de su temor, la desesperación de estar sola y el peligro que esto conllevaba le impulsaban a vagar por aquellas desiertas callen en busca de ayuda, lo más seguro es que fuese ayuda de sus padres. Sin embargo los llamados también podían ser rastreados por aquellos invasores que no dudarían en liquidarlo no importando su edad e inocencia.

Cuando doblo por una esquina donde la calle descendía y se encontraba parcialmente bloqueada por diversos obstáculos, incluidos vehículos. Ella percibió algo, pensando que quizá se tratase de ayuda se acercó usando los autos como cubierta. Equivocada estaba cuando se topó con una patrulla del Covenat; brutes, tres de ellos para ser exactos. Lo peor y más sanguinario que podría encontrarse, mas siendo una niña. Sin embargo antes de que la viesen, estos Brutes parecían divertirse torturando a un cautivo, una civil a quien sin miramientos le dispararon a quemarropa. Los brutes rugieron en risas y regocijo pues pronto tendrían comida sin embargo pronto sus oídos y narices pudieron rastrear a una potencial presa; una cría humana.

Con absoluto terror la pequeña miro como los brutes señalaban hacia donde ella estaba y se lanzaban a su persecución. Sin muchas opciones y llena de miedo no tuvo otra que correr por su vida, correr con todas sus fuerzas. Con dificultad podría escapar de sus perseguidores asi que opto por buscar un escondite y pronto. La suerte fue suya cuando al devolverse y subir por la calle encontró a pocos metros, las ruinas de varias construcciones, una de ellas parecía confiable; un hueco producto del desplome de una gran sección de concreto cobre varios vehículos que formaban el escondite perfecto, sobre todo por el angosto pasaje donde ella podría meterse.

Sin perder tiempo la niña que a toda prisa llevaba su sombrero sujeto a su cabello por un cordel, se tiro al piso y comenzó a gatear para meterse ahí dentro, sin embargo; los brutes siguieron rápido su olor hasta dar con ella. Mientras la niña se deslizaba como mejor podía entre el suelo y los escombros, sintió su vida al borde del fin mimo cuando la mano del Cacique brute por poco la atrapa, las garras del mismo apenas y pescaron su sandalia y ella tuvo que dejarla a fin de evitar ser arrastrada. Libre para introducirse, la niña vio su suerte terminada cuando descubrió que todo este espacio estaba cerrado y no había otra ruta. Gateo para devolverse cuando miro la luz en la entrada ser obstruida por uno de los esbirros brutos que escarbaba buscando a la niña. Estaba atrapada, y pronto los golpes del martillo se escucharon con tanta fuerza que casi le dejan sorda. Sin opciones viables, la niña se sentó mientras se tapaba los oídos con sus manos y lloraba mientras llamaba a su mama desconsoladamente.

-mama…mama…mama. –Los llantos de la niña parecían solo incitar a los Brutes a buscar con más fuerza, entonces el cacique brute comenzó a mover la gran sección de concreto mientras de seguro sus esbirros estarían a la caza de la pequeña apenas esta estuviera a la vista. Por suerte, algo detuvo a los brutes de su tarea. Sonido de ajetreo se escuchó afuera cuando un enorme peso se escuchó y sintió azotar contra el suelo. Acto seguido ráfagas de tiros se intensificaron mientras el sonido característico de un arma covenat se accionaba. Al poco tiempo, rugidos se desataron indicando la fiereza de la lucha. Golpes de martillo destrozar concreto y asfalto se sintió vibrar el suelo en repetidas veces, siendo cada una de ellas un martirio para la niña que se largó a llorar aún más. Finalmente una serie de tiros de escopeta se escucharon estallar y acto seguido…un gran peso impactar el suelo. Todo lo demás posteior…fue silencio de nueva cuenta.

La niña había dejado de llorar al notar que aquellos brutes nuca volvieron a su tarea. Lentamente ella se acercó hacia donde había entrado, al notar que la luz no variaba, pero apenas iba a mover su pierna descubrió con dolor que aquel monstruo había alcanzado a arañar su pierna con una de sus garras. El corte no fue profundo pero su reacción provoco un grito ligeramente agudo que intereso a alguien allá afuera.

Pasos se oyeron mientras la luz volvió a cambiar de intensidad, esta vez alguien se había posado afuera inmediatamente a las afueras del escondrijo de la niña. Presa del miedo volvió a quedarse callada mientras observaba aterrada que nueva treta traería consigo aquello de afuera. Entonces y como si hubiera adivinado…dos manos sujetaron la gran pila de concreto y comenzaron a levantarla hacia arriba, dejando a la pobre niña al descubierto. Consciente de que su único refugio estaba siendo allanado y lastimada de su pierna, la pobre chiquilla no tuvo opción más que sujetarse a sí misma y comenzar a llorar de nuevo…ella quería a su mama alguien que la protegiese.

.

.

-¿Estas bien? -la voz de un hombre le llamo cuando ella lo noto, abrió sus ojos llorosos mientas lentamente subía la vista hacia donde había escuchado dicho llamado. Descubriéndose a si misma ante lo que su joven edad pudo identificar como "un caballero de armadura reluciente". Esta armadura relucía en color verde oro mientras su rostro era cubierto por un casco impensable para la niña. Nuevamente ella escucho el llamado provenir de este caballero en armadura. Razón suficiente para comprender que no era sueño ni fantasía. –¿Te encuentras bien…te duele algo? –Dijo mientras renovaba su aguante sobre la viga de concreto que era sostenida por sus brazos.

-Mi pierna…me duele…duele mucho. –Dijo tras postrarse en el piso e intentar moverla.

-Bien…me ocupare de eso, pero primero… –Con un gran esfuerzo levanto con todas sus fuerzas la viga para lanzarla hacia el otro lado, aplastando a uno o dos de los brutes que había neutralizado. Libre del peso a sus espaldas, el caballero de armadura oro se acercó lentamente hacia la pequeña. Esta sintió un poco de miedo, lo cual fue perceptible para el spartan. –No debes temer…soy un hombre como tu papa…tu hermano o tu abuelo. –El spartan se arrodillo para estar al alcance de la niña. Levanto sus manos e intento convencerla. Al ver algo de renuencia en ella, lo pensó y luego de liberar los seguros de su casco lo retiro para mostrarle así su rostro a la pequeña niña. –Vez ahora. Soy de carne y hueso como tu. Ahora deja que te ayude con esa herida.

.

.

La herida fue leve por lo que un pañuelo impregnado de alcohol fue suficiente para tratar la lesión. Acto seguido el spartan carente de dotes lingüísticos ínsito a levantarse, ella aun adolorida se quejó diciendo que le resultaba imposible.

.

.

-No puedo moverla es imposible. –Dijo ella mientras lagrimeaba.

-Nada es imposible. Por eso debes de ser fuerte. Debes luchar hasta el final. –El spartan dijo esto mientras ofrecía su mano a la pequeña, la diferencia de tamaños era abrumadora, aquella enorme mano podría guarecerla a ella por como si se sentase en uno de los columpios de su escuela. Quizá impactada por su gran tamaño, quizá asombrada por sus palabras de aliento ella extendió su manita para sujetarse mientras las dos manos del spartan la sostenían y le ayudaban a ponerse de pie, en el acto ella se recargo de su hombro…la inercia le había hecho cerrar los ojos de miedo, solo para abrirlos de nuevo, absorta de encontrarse ahora sostenida sobre el hombro del caballero de armadura verde oro. Se sentía extraña pero también, confortable.

-Esto… -La niña fue elevada por sobre lo más alto que hubiese sido tomada, cuando lo pudo notar…estaba siendo sostenida entre los brazos del spartan, quizá aquellas manos no habían cargado antes con una ´pequeña pero parecían saber lo suficiente para que ella estuviera cómoda.

-Lo vez…ahora estas a salvo…o lo ser así hasta volver a la nave. –Ella escucho sus palabras mientras era sujetada por una sola de las manos del mismo guerrero que tomaba su casco para ponérselo de nuevo. –Toma…si te portas bien y eres fuerte, quizá algún día puedas usar unas propias para ti. –El spartan dijo mientras le daba sus placas de identificación. –Ahora hay que movernos. –Dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar para dirigirse lejos de la ciudad. La niña se aferró con fuerza a él mientras sostenía aquellas placas de identificación, mismas donde resultaban el nombre…Ash-117

.

.

/

.

.

De vuelta al presente, el jefe maestro observaba ahora que aquella spartan misteriosa había tomado sus propias placas y se las estaba mostrando ahora. En efecto el nombre de aquella spartan y de esa niña en aquel entonces era el mismo y por mucha casualidad no eran más que una coincidencia fiel y certera.

.

.

-¿Serena…? –La voz de Ash resonó con claro indicio de haber hallado la respuesta

-Así es Ash. Soy yo… –La spartan volvió a abrazarlo mientras sonería con un porte ostentoso y sofisticado. Acto seguido…ella tomo los seguros de su casco y procedió a liberarlos.

-¿Qué haces? –Él le pregunto mientras tomaba sus manos a fin de retomar el control.

-Algo que siempre eh querido hacer…desde que te conocí ese día jefe… –Ella respondió mientras los seguros habían liberado. Ella tomo el casco y lo retiro de su usuario aun pese a todo lo soportado previamente. Para cuando el casco del jefe cayó al suelo…la spartan Serena había tomado sus labios junto con los suyo en un simple pero sincero beso. El primero en la vida de ambos. Con las respectivas diferencias. Una acción que por sí misma implicaba algo sin precedentes, una acción que por medio de las palabras se quedaba corta de expresar. Una acción que termino por lograr que Hilda y Rose se les cayese la mandíbula hasta el suelo, deteniéndose solo en sus cascos y finalmente una acción que al culmino de esta, la spartan no veía otra cosa que no fueran los ojos azul eléctrico en el rostro pálido y lesionado del spartan mayor. –Fue así…como siempre lo soñé… –Serena dijo esto al par de volver a observar al Jefe Maestro reaccionar ante su tacto…claro que esto era nuevo para él.

-Serena… –Él protesto ligeramente cuando ella lo abrazo de nuevo, instintivamente se llevó las manos hasta su espalda baja intentando emular una acción que debía de ser natural para ambos, pero que no sabían como hacerlo.

-Por favor… –Ella suplico…

-Hug

-Por favor…solo por…solo por esta vez…podríamos quedarnos aquí, solo por unos minutos…por favor…Quiero abrazarte… –Ella solicito sintiéndose paciente pero a la vez audaz. Lo suficiente para convencerlo.

-Está bien… –Ash respondió. A lo que Serena mostro una libertad de palabras sin presentes. Para el tiempo que tenia de haber despertado y lo que nosotros conocíamos de ella en esta historia.

-Gracias… –Fue todo lo que dijo aquella spartan mientras volvió su abrazo y ronroneaba como si fuese un gatito. Años de entrenamiento y experiencia no pudieron preparar a Ash para esto, su mentes estaba fuera de sí. Por el lado de sus hermanas…ellas no pudieron hacer más que simplemente mezclar rabia y dolor porque su hermano mayor y modelo a seguir había sido seducido por una Spartan completamente desconocida. Pensar que incluso entre ellos podía darse este tipo de casos era sencillamente irónico.

.

.

.

**TRANMISION INTERRUMPIDA…**

.

.

.

Felices celebraciones de Octubre-Noviembre. Feliz aniversario XY, feliz inicio de XY&Z y feliz estreno de Halo 5: Guardians. Estaremos en contacto. Metal Warrion se despide…cambio y corto.


	6. Chapter V

_**Saludos de nueva cuenta queridos lectores, estamos de vuelta con una nueva continuación de esta historia: Ashes to Ashes. Y que continuación veremos en esta ocasión. Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a ese público persistente y paciente en tolerar la largas esperas por continuaciones, la verdad es que yo mismo soy consciente de que entre más y más trabajos publique, menos o mejor dicho, mas es el trabajo para mantenerlos abiertos todos a la vez, pero igualmente pienso que es quizá en esta etapa de la vida en la que aun soy libre y a la vez creativo como formal, para poder hacer todos estas obras realidad. **_

_**De hecho deberían venir a la mano con más dibujos…sin embargo; no se me da tan bien el dibujar, no logro darle un buen enfoque o mejor dicho buen detalle a mis dibujos, la verdad es que muero de impaciencia por lograr esos dibujos de lo más adecuados para estos fics. Si pudiese, ya habría creado comisc, así es, comics, tal vez no tan perfectos como aquellos trabajos de buenos amigos y colegas que en su momento me inspiraron a iniciar en esto de los fanfics y los fanarts, pero que de igual forma intento mantener en alto por medio de mis obras, no podría sino expresarles mi gratitud en esta ocasión a esos buenos maestros.**_

_**En fin. Repasemos que fue lo que vimos en nuestro anterior capitulo. Caos; así es. El caos ha venido a Kalos, en la forma de los grandes e impensables Adeptus Astartis del Caos. Los esbirros de la infame legion de Horus. Sin embargo, y algunos entendidos dirá; ¿Cómo demonios aparecieron aquí si se supone que son de otro universo (universo o franquicia)? Bueno, ya habrá una respuesta coherente para ello dentro de nuestra historia, pero…no por el momento, así que no spoiler todavía. **_

_**Los Astartis del Caos y sus siervos han invadido Kalos, atacado ciudad Luminalia. Y puesto en jaque los tesoros tecnológicos y proyectos bélicos de avanzada que se esconden en este mundo. Una gran amenaza se avecina y solo un hombre…puede detenerlos. Un hombre…no, un súper hombre. Un soldado…un guerrero mas bien. Su nombre…Ash-117; mejor conocido como el Jefe Maestro. Así es; el Spartan legendario, bajo las ordenes de Lady Dawn junto con sus hermanas de la batalla, formaron la punta de lanza, lista para romper las filas enemigas rumbo a la ubicación de lo que en palabras de Clemont Meyer cita, yace un arma secreta sin precedentes.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ahora nos encontramos al Jefe Maestro, junto a dos de sus hermanas de la batalla; Hilda-516 y Rose-517, en medio de un extraño complejo subterráneo, arrinconados, heridos y con poco parque. Quizá lo único que juega a su favor, es…que ahora cuentan con el apoyo de aquella "arma secreta sin precedentes"; otra Spartan. Y no cualquiera. Una que además de un vínculo con el pasado del Jefe…guarda también un interesante secreto. Leámoslo para averiguarlo.**_

.

.

**Capitulo 5.**

.

.

–_Incluso el máximo cazador comienza desde inicios humildes–_

_**Anónimo**_

.

.

**1145 hrs. 7 de Noviembre 2547 calendario militar. Sistema Draco. Colonia federal del UNSC nombre clave; Draco III. Estatus: asedio roto.**

.

.

Un sol blanquecino de baja intensidad ilumino esa mañana ya entrada en horas, dando a entender el día siguiente del primer asalto del Covenat sobre la colonia del UNSC. Si bien la guardia colonial como los marines dieron dura batalla, la balanza se inclinó hacia los invasores alienígenas, quienes en su momento pudieron campar a sus anchas; cazando y ejecutando a cuanto superviviente y prisionero humano pudieron haber encontrado y puesto la mano encima. Ahora, en las ruinas de una ciudad…el alba había desvelado la trágica valoración de la derrota humana frente a sus enemigos alienígenos; el saldo de la batalla, sin dudas era de casi un ciento por ciento de perdidas, traducido a miles sino millones de muertes, siendo el panorama urbano; una gran lapida a forma de simbolizar el resultado de dicha tragedia.

Las calles y avenidas de esta en otrora momento, pujante ciudad, se habían vuelto en silencio y apenas perceptible murmullo, el sonido de la muerte. Y sin embargo, aquello solo era una vaga ilusión. Nuestra respuesta vino al momento de enfocar en alguno de aquellos esbozos de civilización humana, un par de piecitos, calzando zapatillas infantiles de color rosa dieron el paso torpemente a través de la solitaria calle que daba a una avenida más grande y despejada si así era posible afirmar. Una silueta emergió de entre las sombras matinales sobre el entorno urbano en ruinas; una pequeña de alrededor de unos seis o siete años apareció dando tumbos por la calle, temerosa y hecha un manojo de nervios mientras avanzaba con lentitud mientras prestaba ojos y oídos a todas direcciones, alternando su mirada a diferentes flancos conforme se pegaba lo más que podía al muro e intentaba buscar ayuda de quien fuese, siempre y cuando fuese humano.

.

.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Por favor…necesito…necesito ayuda? –Su voz apenas a punto de quebrarse, esbozo por pronunciar estas palabras mientras seguía observando los alrededores. Aparentemente no había hablado con suficiente fuerza, pero tampoco es que hubiese garantías de mejoras si gritaba con más fuerza. –¡Hola! ¡Alguien…quien sea por favor!

.

.

Su segundo llamado fue considerablemente más alto, pero no logro ser un grito propiamente dicho, ella siguió avanzando mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha y continuaba caminando junto al muro que ahora seguía a un bloque de edificios de oficinas. Ignorante era la pobrecilla, que alguien había prestado atención a sus llamados, sin embargo era alguien que ella no quería ver ni en sus pesadillas. La silueta de la pequeña así como una firma térmica que se sobreponía sobre la misma, eran la imagen que se encerrada en el lente vigía de un arma alienígena de similar apariencia a un rifle o carabina, la misma era sostenida lenta y sutilmente por un Covenat, más precisamente uno de esos "cabezas de buitre" –Kynjark– Jackals, como se les denominaba coloquialmente.

El maldito Covenat Kynjark observo a su presa, ignorante del peligro que le acechaba. Obviamente, como el resto de sus anteriores víctimas, esta niña no podía ni imaginar que a solo doscientos metros a su izquierda superior, un francotirador le estaba observando, listo para lograr ese tiro de gracia y asegurarse la caza de la mañana; una cachorra humana. Bueno igual no es que las cosas fuesen ya un reto, los adultos y guerreros humanos habían sido los primeros en morir, a estas alturas solo quedaba limpiar el cascajo. Una muerte más y podría reportar su cambio al Elite que dirigía su unidad, entonces…una ración estándar de carne y unas horas de sueño merecido. Sin embargo al volver la atención a su presa, la lente fue obstruida por algo. Confundido por esto el Jackal retiro su mirada del lente, solo para toparse con su última y peor pesadilla hecha realidad, siendo su muerte más rápida que el grito de espanto.

Un tiro de energía color verde esmeralda se escuchó accionar mientras la pequeña alcanzo a ver dicho haz de luz impactando a varios metros detrás de ella, sin embargo; esto fue más que suficiente para asustarla debido a la posible presencia enemiga y presa de una pánico atroz, la pequeña saco fuerzas de donde pudo para emprender la carrera hacia una esquina que llevaba a una calle en bajada. Quizá instintivamente, o quizá por considerarlo un atajo, ella dio vuelta en esa misma dirección solo para toparse con un espectáculo totalmente atroz.

Aquella pequeña apenas y sabía que eran estos invasores, considerando lo que nosotros sabíamos…seguía siendo complejo intentar explicación alguna. De cualquier forma habría sido de poca ayuda ante lo que aquella niña observo a solo un centenar de metros sino es que algo menos. Brutes; los carniceros más crueles y despiadados de entre las filas del Covenat. Mas bestias que seres racionales, sin ningún reparo en devorar a sus enemigos y tan grandes e intimidantes como podrían ser el más fiero de los grandes simios, eso es lo que eran los Brutes y estos en particular, se divertían con la muerte que propinaban a un par de prisioneros, entre ellos una mujer.

Esa niña había hecho contacto visual justo a tiempo para ver cómo sin ningún miramiento los monstruos alienígenas disparaban a quemarropa a sus prisioneros, las rondas de aquellas armas, se materializaron en enormes púas o agujas que se incrustaron en el pecho, cuello y cara de los ejecutados con una barbarie que aun a la distancia donde ella estaba, no pudo evitar sentir un duro escalofrió romperle la espalda por poco. Impactada por aquello que vio, apenas y pudo llevarse las manos a la boca a fin de no gritar, sin embargo; si pudo emanar suficiente miedo para que este, pudiese ser percibido por esos monstruos.

.

.

-Snif…snif… ¡Durenik! –Uno de ellos, posiblemente el líder del grupo, debido quizá a su casco singular, con una especie de penacho u otra ornamentación, olisqueo el viento al par de pronunciar palabras en un dialecto desconocido. Lo que haya dicho, seguramente fue para llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Esa pequeña, estuvo al borde del desmayo cuando vio como ese líder quien empuñaba ahora un enorme mazo, casi tan grande como él y en seguida, dictaba ordenes mientras señalaba hacia donde ella se encontraba. ¿Esto no podía ser posible?

Sin darles tiempo a sus perseguidores, aquella chiquilla emprendió media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí con todas sus fuerzas. Lamentablemente aquellos Brutes ya tenían su aroma y con el miedo a su punto, sería una presa fácil de hallar, además claro…que sin problemas le darían alcance. Era hora del desayuno, estos Brutes consideraron que una presa joven no vendría mal para el gusto.

.

.

Con apenas tiempo suficiente para ubicar un posible escondite o al menos un buen refugio, aquella chiquilla paso muy rápido por donde había emergido a la calle en dirección a ese callejón, sin embargo una mejor idea tuvo en el breve lapso temporal que pudo permitírselo. Un conjunto de ruinas entre las que podría esconderse mucho mejor, un escondrijo debajo de una enorme losa de concreto reforzado, parte de alguna estructura comprometida durante el asedio. Más que suficiente para ponerse a salvo.

En apenas un santiamén que ella se arrodillo para gatear por el estrecho pasaje hacia el escondrijo, fue cuando las garras de uno de esos brutos por poco y consigue atraparla, si bien consiguió burlar a su perseguidor una vez más, no pudo conseguirlo con el hecho de haber herido una de sus piernas en el proceso. Ignorando el dolor presente debido a su lesión, la pequeña se arrastró hasta una cavidad libre donde pudo arrodillarse para tomar un respiro y quizá tratar de sentir alivio, la niña observo como el hueco por donde había ingresado volvió a ser iluminado por la luz diurna, indicando que el enemigo se había retirado.

Unos segundos después ella se sentó con las rodillas rejuntadas y rodeadas por sus brazos, sentía apenas el dolor del corte en su pierna, cuando un fuerte estruendo sacudió por completo todo ese sitio, siendo también demasiado fuerte y casi insoportable para los pisos de esa pequeña. Apenas y pudo recuperarse del primer impacto, un nuevo golpe resonó en la losa de concreto liberando una nube de polvo y tierras mismos que hicieron por momentos, imposible seguir ahí y aquella chiquilla no veía que hacer, entre tos y estornudos, así como la presencia de esos Brutes seguía moliendo el concreto y escarbando para encontrarla.

¿Era este el final? Así es como llegaría su muerte, siendo aniquilada por estos monstruos. Sin nadie que pudiese protegerla ahora, ni mama ni papa, ella estaba sola. Iba a morir sola. Esa idea no tardo en acecharla así como la tristeza y brutalidad de esa revelación. Paulatinamente dejo de sentir el retumbar de golpes sobre el concreto y adoptando una postura de angustia comenzó a llorar debido a todo esto.

A pesar del abrumador ajetreo que sucedía afuera, ella podía percibir sus lágrimas y gimoteos, pronto se sumía a sí misma en una actitud totalmente de auto consuelo. Sin embargo, aun perceptible, lo suficiente para escuchar cómo sin previo aviso, algo llamo la atención de los Brutes. Inmediatamente ráfagas de disparos se desataron, estruendos y rugidos de furia de los mismos Brutes así como el accionar de sus armas indicaban el inicio de una refriega. Dentro de su refugio, aquella pequeña niña no pudo sino acurrucarse más debido al fuerte estruendo y temblor que se produjo motivos de una batalla campal, acontecida en la superficie. Ante los rugidos, golpes y disparos que esos gorilas creaban allá afuera y el retumbar continuo, terminase por derramar ríos de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que sollozaba abruptamente.

.

.

-¿Mama…mama…mama…don…de…donde…donde estas mama…? –Las lágrimas y gimoteos no se detuvieron ni siquiera cuando los disparos, ráfagas, y golpes de martillo terminaron. En un breve periodo de tiempo la batalla fue dando cada vez menos muestras de sí misma, hasta que…todo sonido exterior dejo de escucharse y solo los remanentes de dicha refriega habían quedado en el ambiente.

.

.

Súbitamente, aquella chiquilla levanto la mirada llorosa mientras liberaba su cabeza de la protección de sus brazos. Miro con uno de sus ojos espiando el entorno, quizá buscando señal de actividad en el exterior. Al final ella centro más su atención sobre aquel sitio donde había ingresado, se sentó más cómodamente y asomándose por aquella pequeña abertura, quiso comprobar si en verdad no había nadie afuera que pudiera ser una amenaza.

Lo que paso a continuación, fue total sorpresa para ella, pues súbitamente una gran bota metálica piso con fuerza obstruyendo la luz que ingresaba por ese escondrijo. La fuerza con la que esta impacto el suelo fue suficiente para que causase un ligero temblor y nuestra pequeña protagonistas se volviese hacia donde se encontraba en un santiamén aterrada e incrédula, ahora observo a su alrededor como la gran losa de concreto que tan masiva se veía y que había soportado los embates de los Brutes, comenzaba a moverse, como si alguien la estuviese levantando. En efecto aquel gran cumulo de concreto reforzado que formaba gran parte del refugio se estremeció conforme este era elevado, dejando completamente anonadada a la chiquilla que estaba escondiéndose debajo de esta.

Acorralada y sin escapatoria, la pequeña niña no tuvo más remedio que volver a resignarse aceptando que sus perseguidores o ese nuevo enemigo había dado con ella. No le quedaba más que acurrucarse y llorar. Subió sus rodillas, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, la cual aún seguía usando ese sombrero de paja que llevaba encima. Jalo el ala del sombrero para así poder cubrirse sus ojos, no quería volver a ver a esos monstruos ni menos tan cerca de ella. No quería verlos.

.

.

La gran losa de concreto se levantó por completo, dejando que los rayos del sol iluminasen aquellas penumbras dejando por completo enceguecida a la chiquilla, ella uso su sombrero para cubrirse del brillo solar, que en todo momento le impidió ver que había allá afuera, sin embargo…por más que lo espero, nada malo sucedió. Esto la dejo confundida y expectante.

.

.

-¡¿_Are you fine?!_ –La pregunta expresada en habla inglesa tomo por completa confusión a la chica, quien solo abrió los ojos sorprendida, estos, llenos de lágrimas lucharon por enfocar a quien había dicho tal pregunta, justo cuando su mirada enfoco una silueta difusa en el potente brillo solar. Fue entonces, cuando lo vio por primera vez.

.

.

Las palabras con las cuales aquella joven niña pudiera identificar a este nuevo…aparecido, sencillamente no existían en su vocablo. Menos considerando que lo que estaba de pie ante ella a nuestro saber sería considerado un coloso. Un titán de imponente armadura de color verde olivo, tonos opacos en la coraza externa principal, mientras que la segunda protección, mas interna de un tono negro mate y con un envoltorio sobre el cuerpo del coloso, que pasaría por una segunda piel, sencillamente, si esa armadura versátil era por así decirlo…una segunda piel. El cuerpo robusto de ese gigante acorazado era sin duda alguna…impresionante.

.

.

-_ Do you listend to me?_ _Do you understandme…little girl? _–El gigante acorazado volvió a preguntar, entonces haciendo puntal en sus piernas y engrosando sus músculos tanto los de las piernas como de los brazos, levanto aun más la losa por encima de su cabeza, adoptando ahora una postura de aguante, mientras su cuerpo ensombrecido por las luces del sol, obstruyendo con este movimiento la enceguecedora luz solar y con ello permitiéndole a la jovencita apreciar mejor la identidad de este coloso.

-(_¿Il…Il…est un…gen…gentlemen?_) ¿Un…un…caba…llero? –Fue en simples términos lo que aquella chiquilla describió. O al menos como había identificado a este súper-hombre. Un caballero de armadura, como aquellos que leyó en cuentos y fabulas; nobles campeones que cabalgando por los bosques y yermos luchando contra dragones para salvar a sus princesas. Una historia de niños claro estaba, pero esta pequeña nunca pensó que en verdad encontraría algo parecido en la vida real. Lo que en realidad, esa niña estaba viendo, no era más que uno de los súpersoldados del UNSC, conocidos como Spartans II, enfundado en una de las novedosas armadura de batalla Mjlonir Mark-V y este en particular había liquidado a esos Brutes, por cuenta propia; como los caballeros de los cuentos que asesinaban dragones.

-French…? –Descubrió que la chiquilla hablado dicho idioma. –Ok. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes oírme? –El Spartan le pregunto, ella volvió a escuchar su voz, siendo mucho más reconocible ahora en el idioma que usaba. De igual forma comprendió que aquel "caballero en armadura" no era una amenaza y por ende intento responder en su mejor tacto.

-Mi…mi pierna…me duele. –Ella hizo mención de su herida al par que ella le prestaba su total atención a aquella lesión. El Spartan movió su cabeza a fin de apreciar dicha herida en mejor enfoque. A continuación el guerrero tomo fuerza y preparándose para la acción, lanzo aquel gran trozo de concreto hacia la dirección contraria con una facilidad considerable y de total asombro para la pequeña que había observado esto. La losa de hormigón rompía en la dirección contraria mientras el pequeño cráter donde esa niña se había resguardado ahora estaba al descubierto.

.

.

Con ese detalle saltado, el Spartan pudo prestar total atención a la pequeña superviviente que había encontrado, por lo que acto seguido avanzo hacia la chiquilla con paso normal, sin embargo, este andar sumado a las dantescas dimensiones del coloso y al hecho de que la armadura le restaba gran parte de humanidad, hicieron a la pequeña sentir cierto temor, mismo que es obligo a arrastrarse hacia atrás. A esto, el Spartan se detuvo y comprendió que quizás era necesario dialogar un poco para apaciguar los nervios de aquella chica.

.

.

-Espera. No temas, no soy el enemigo. –Sin tener grandes dotes elocuentes, el Spartan decidió ir a lo más racional a su forma de ver las cosas. –Soy un humano, como lo eres tú. ¿Vez? –Levantando las manos y encorvando un poco la figura el mismo Spartan ostentos sus palmas abiertas, mostrándose los cinco dedos propios de cualquier ser humano. Inmediatamente la niña presto atención, aunque tampoco es que se fiara solo de eso. En ese mismo instante, una señal de radio ingreso en el canal de comunicación del Spartan y fue escuchado.

-_Sierra number 117! You copy me? …Spartan117? Chief! _–La voz de una mujer en habla inglesa le solicito por su número y posteriormente rango. La niña no entendió nada de aquello, pero sí pudo distinguir apenas un numero ilustrado en la armadura del Spartan, en la zona del pecho, a la derecha y en color blanco; "117".

-_I copy you…May. I recibe your transmition._ –El Spartan se arrodillo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la sien y hacia como si hablase con aquella otra persona. –_I find a suvirvor. __In this moment I goin to procure to conduct the protocole and take care her. __I bring her to extract point._ –El dialogo se mantuvo solo unos segundos mientras aquella chiquilla solo podían observar al gigante dialogar –_It is a probability but not returne. __I will call you when I will be in the extract point. __Over._ –Finalmente volvió su atención a la chiquilla quien ahora se hallaba sentada en una postura más de interés que de renuencia. El Spartan termino por inclinarse sobre sus talones a manera de estar acuclillado, aun así seguía siendo considerablemente grande para el diminuto tamaño de ella.

-Déjame ayudarte con esa lesión. –Reanudando su asistencia, levanto sus manos pero la niña solo se agazapo, él se detuvo…lo considero. Parece que ella aun no le perdía el miedo. –Quizá si hago esto…puedas dejar de tenerme miedo. –Dijo abiertamente mientras llevaba las manos hacia su casco, sujeto los seguros del mismo y los libero, dejando escapar atmosfera presurizada que mantenía dentro, el casco fue tomado en las manos del usuario y retirado por encima de su cabeza, revelándose así la identidad del Spartan ante la jovencita, frente suyo.

.

.

Si en algún momento ella estuvo divagando si aquel caballero pudiera no ser más que una máquina, dichas dudas se despejaron cuando vio ese casco ser retirado y haber visto después, el rostro humano que se encontraba detrás de este. Nosotros obviamente nunca pudimos verlo de frente, o en toda su plenitud. Pero a juzgar por la expresión de alivio por parte de la pequeña, era fácil acercar con algo que ella reconoció como protector y cálido. Un gesto de satisfacción se vio esbozarse por parte del Spartan pero nada más allá de sus labios se enfocaron, ahora confiado que la pequeña no le temería, podría proseguir a lo planeado.

.

.

-Lo vez ahora, soy humano…como tú. Ahora déjame ayudarte con esa lesión. –Dicho esto el Spartan puso su casco en el suelo cerca de donde ella estaba, la pequeña niña presto atención a aquel casco que por curioso que parecían, le observaba, acto seguido…de uno de los contenedores de su armadura, obtuvo una venda y material médico para atender esa diminuta herida, sin embargo, ningún prejuicio de parte del Spartan le impidió atender dicha contusión. Al final ella termino con un vendaje en su rodilla, para la pequeña que había pasado un considerable tiempo solo y desamparada en este sitio de perdición, fue un faro de luz en la oscuridad.

-Aun… –El Spartan fue tomado con la guardia baja. –Aun…me duele… –Fue la respuesta de la chiquilla.

-Pero la herida es mínima y el daño fue reparado. –Dijo con lógica.

-Aun asi me duele…es…es imposible caminar asi. –Ella se desfogo.

-Nada es imposible. –Fue la respuesta del soldado.

-¿Eh? –Ella dijo bastante sorprendida.

-Nada es imposible, nuca debes rendirte. –Respondió el Spartan al par de tomar toda la atención de la pequeña. –Un soldado. Un guerrero jamás debe retroceder, no debe de rendirse, tú nunca debes rendirte. Debes de luchar siempre. Lucha hasta el final. –Fue la respuesta definitiva que dijo mientras le tendió la mano a la niña. La pequeña quedo asombrada una vez tuvo frente así aquella gran mano robusta que le ofreció para que ella tomase, a fin de poder levantarse. Aunque irónico porque él mismo podría tomarla y ponerla de pie, quizá esperaba con esta invitación lograr más confianza con ella. ¿Porque era tan difícil tratar con civiles siempre, sobre todo con infantes? Bueno, cuando fue la última vez que trato con niños.

-¿Pero yo…? –Ella intento seguir el dialogo. –Pero yo...no soy…

-Cierto. –El resumió. Luego de ello devolvió su mano y palpo el casco Spartan que estaba casi frente a ella. –Np eres como yo. Pero aun así somos similares…porque somos humanos, somos diferentes…diferentes a "ellos" –Hizo referencia al Covenat. –Pueden ser más avanzados…pero siguen siendo carentes de toda moral o ética. –Si…sin duda a oídos y ojos de ella, él era un caballero.

-¿Pue…puedo…puedo pedirte tu nombre? –Ella le pregunto.

-Mi nombre es Ash. Ash-117. –Fue lo que le dijo mientras la llevaba acurrucada en su pecho mientras se colocaba nuevamente el casco. Clave final…le entrego sus placas de identificación –¿Y tú señorita…cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre…mi nombre…yo me llamo Serena. –Ella respondió un poco sumisa. Entonces tomo sus placas y se las proporciono. Serena las miro mientras el Spartan avanzaba por las ruinas en dirección no especificada.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

-_Eso fue…hace casi veinte años…y mucho de ese tiempo, lo pase encerrada en una jaula. Me alegra…me alegra saber…que no me olvidaste…Jefe._ –Estas palabras eran dichas mentalmente por aquella misteriosa Spartan mientras se encontraba sentada sobre un borde de la plataforma en donde había estado confinada por mucho tiempo. Su casco había sido replegado en su armadura dejando libre su largo cabello rubio amielado, sedoso y pulcro hasta casi la perfección. Ella no era la única sentada en ese sitio, detrás de ella; la Spartan de carmesí; Rose-517 se encontraba arrodillada muy a gusto mientras se encontraba jugando con el largo cabello amielado, los dedos agiles y delgados se entrelazaban sobre los rizos dorados mientras buscaba darle una forma más o menos del gusto. No estaban solas en esta tarea. Hilda-516, la antigua líder de Crimson Team. Se encontraba sentada a lado de ella observando el juego de su hermana. Si no fuese por las armaduras súper-potenciadas, podrían pasar por unas universitarias haciendo alguna de esas peculiares actividades de fraternidad fémina.

.

.

No estaban solas, el Jefe Maestro se encontraba a unos metros de ellas, más precisamente donde habían caído los últimos Astartis del caos. Ahora en su estado de finados, uno podía detenerse a observar con mayor detenimiento que tipo de enemigos eran estos y porque su singular…naturaleza y también su tecnología, rescatada ahora para el UNSC. La Situación actual había sido hasta cierto punto muy distinta de lo aconteció hacia solo unos minutos, cuando el Jefe Maestro logro liquidar al último titán del caos y logro reunirse con sus hermanas de batalla, se encontró con la sorpresa de que el paquete que había sido su objetivo de misión prioritaria, encomendada por Lady Dawn y los mellizos Meyer, no solo estaba a salvo sino que había contribuido en su victoria, cargándose a uno de esos bestiales enemigos. Efectivamente, el paquete era en realidad una Spartan, pero no cualquier Spartan…al menos no para el Jefe Maestro.

Cuando se develo ante la oferta de paz del veterano, la Spartan; que además era una muestra de súper tecnologías impensables, resulto ser además, un rostro conocido por el Spartan veterano. La última vez que la vio, no era más que una pequeña niña civil; débil, indefensa y asustadiza. Verla ahora…le resultaba tan irreal, tan increíble que aun él, con su experiencia de toda la vida y súper habilidades, no le ayudaron de mucho para pasar ese sobresalto. Tanto fue así, que por primera vez en su vida, vacilo con suficiente contundencia como para permitirle a esa niña, ahora Spartan…darle una muestra de afecto prácticamente inconcebible en su mente; un beso. Aun podía sentir esa extraña sensación cálida y fría alternadamente, presente en sus labios. Por alguna razón su pie tanto como la de ella eran tremendamente suaves en ese momento, o fue esa la sensación percibida.

Sus demás sentidos no podían estar más que saturados con información de lo que sucedió, su olfato había registrado con nulo margen de error el aroma característico de ella, actualizando el perfil genético que guardaba sobre ella, sus ojos registraron cada detalla de su rostro blanquecino, libre de cicatrices, la finura tersa de su piel y los rizos de sus mechones que excedían por mucho la normativa militar, pero sin duda lo que más logro captar con todo detalle…fueron sus ojos; hermosos y radiantes vitrales de un azul neón o eléctrico con un tono celeste ultra-perfecto. Casi como el mismo color de sus propios ojos. Algo más pudo presenciar en esos candiles de fuego radiante azulino; inocencia, posiblemente, un estricto código ético y de lealtad, una valía que implicaba el auto sacrificio…y algo más que no sabía…realmente no sabía cómo interpretarlo pero que en su aproximación implicaría un fervor y honor propios sino es que superiores a los que el mismo jefe podría lograr siquiera alcanzar.

El contacto duro poco tiempo, cuando él insistió en romper el abrazo que le tuvo cautivo, sin embargo fue la súplica de ella, entonando aquella voz que tanto misterio le causo durante bastante tiempo, al menos desde que arribo a este planeta. Y es que no podía estar equivocado. Aquella voz en su mente que lo acoso y persiguió, el mismo que fue pronunciado por sus labios, sin duda aparente, tenía que ser ella quien lo llamaba por medio de su mente. Usaba…telepatía, no podía ser otra cosa. Pero… ¿Cómo era todo esto posible?

Al final la sorpresa para Hilda y Rose terminaron cuando Ash termino el encuentro tras romper el abrazo y separarse lo suficiente a fin de poder apreciar si aquello que había sucedido era cierto. Por primera vez, sus ojos azul eléctrico, que durante tantos años se habían mantenido inmutables, inexpresivos casi carentes de toda empatía…ahora mostraban una emoción totalmente diferente una que en ningún momento de su vida, actual, anterior o pre anterior a ella, había conseguido siquiera albergar dentro de su pecho…era "emoción". Nosotros nunca pudimos apreciar en toda su totalidad, dicha expresión dibujada en su rostro, solo la imagen de aquellos ojos férreos marcarla como gesto humano…pero al menos, si podamos observar, como en aquellas pupilas radiantes, se reflejaba el rostro de aquella Spartan, quien aún más increíble…no solo sonreían sino que lo hacía con una gracia digna de competir con aquella inocente que hacia tantos años, había sido recatada por él veterano Spartan.

.

.

/

.

.

-Vaya…Serena, tu cabello es cuanto menos…hermoso…tan lindo, sedoso y perfecto…y mira esa caída…como quisiera tener mi cabello así, al menos no se reirían de mi por tener estos…"audífonos". –Las palabras de Rose se hallaban cargadas de un jubilo destacable, después de todo la Spartan misteriosa que había parecido una amenaza en potencia, resulto ser solo una pequeña…en sentido figurado– niña civil que el Jefe rescato hace un par de décadas y que por alguna razón ajena a ellos se había convertido en una Spartan…una Spartan bastante singular.

-Si…si no lo supiera, diría que eres una autentica nórdica, salida de las leyendas escandinavas. Una Valkiria. –Hilda que estaba sentada a lado de ambas, había dicho esto siendo que ella aún más intelectual que su hermana, aun no le tenía amplia confianza a la recién aparecida. Después de todo…ella no volvió a usar sus labios para pronunciar palabras…solo frente a Ash- el Jefe…ella había hablado con naturalidad. Con ellas uso su mismo método telepático para comunicarse, extraño…quizá…un hábito o una estrategia. Pero tampoco es que ella tuviese suficientes respuestas para juzgar las acciones de esta "hermana de la batalla." Después de todo, una vez que se presentó ante Ash, ella cambio su actitud siendo más abierta al dialogo e interacción con ellas. Por qué ahora estaban sentadas sobre esa plataforma como amigas de infancia, era fruto de la interacción que Serena tuvo para con ellas, fue así.

Después de romper su abrazo Ash, él le solicito se identificase debidamente, eso incluía hacerlo ante las dos Spartans IV. Debido a la ausencia de insignias o rangos en su armadura, Ash no sabía qué lugar en la jerarquía debería de llevar ella, si era el caso en que ella no tuviera presentes estas directrices, su entrenamiento y doctrina Spartan le obligaría a seguir sus órdenes. Aunque eso ultimo poco importaba, ella no se veía con claras muestras de rebeldía. Serena asintió y con obediencia se replegó tres pasos hacia atrás. El jefe Maestro llamo por sus hermanas, quienes tras mirarse mutuamente, asintieron para avanzar hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

Tras haberse emparejado tras del Jefe, Serena adopto una postura en firmes y saludo con todo el protocolo militar;

-Aquí Spartan-SR2012 presente al servicio Jefe Maestro y Crimson Team. Gracias… –Ahora ella rompió su postura en firmes para posteriormente llevar sus manos a su regazo y ofrecer una reverencia. –Muchas gracias…por haberme requerido al servicio…estoy…estoy a su total servicio…_My master_. –Estas palabras las dirigió hacia el Spartan líder. Siendo un poco confusas para el mismo mientras que a oídos de ambas hermanas de Crimson resultaron con un pico de incomodidad y porque no decirlo, desagrado. –Usare todas mis facultades para asistir a mis hermanas de la batalla. Daré mi vida en aras de nuestra victoria, si es necesario. –Estas palabras fueron dichas por medio de su habilidad telepática, esta voz ahora era escuchada por todos, con tal normalidad como si Serena hablase, pero en ningún momento sus labios se movieron. Sin duda las Spartans de Crimson estaban un poco sorprendidas, pero en el caso del Jefe, no era algo tan sorpresivo, una vez logro tener ese contacto con Serena podía llegar a comprender que aquello era algo parecido a un sistema de comunicación COM, él y sus hermanos Spartans eran casi malditamente psíquicos, aptos para saber lo que ellos pensaban con solo mirarse a los ojos…esa habilidad les había permitido trabajar en equipo y también liquidar a sus víctimas con mayor eficacia.

-¿Hermanas de la batalla? –Hilda cuestiono. Lo cierto es que hasta el momento dicho término solo había quedado dentro del vocabulario narrativo y nadie ni siquiera el Jefe les había llamado así., lo cierto es que era algo nuevo y propio de Serena hasta el momento.

-Ustedes derramaron sangre del enemigo para salvarme y para proteger al Jefe Maestro. Eso las convierte en mis hermanas. Y en retribución yo sangrare con ustedes. –Fue la aparente simple respuesta, claro que si la memoria no fallaba, había sido el Jefe Maestro quien había sido herido defendiéndoles. Algo irónico también, resultaba ser que Serena dijo estas palabras mientras sonreía como si aquello fuese lo más hermoso que hubiese dicho, o que la acción justificada fuese razón suficiente para conmoverla. Esto último ya no parecía a gusto para Rose quien en cierto punto se preguntaba si la explosión en el crio tubo le había afectado seriamente la cabeza.

-Bueno…ya había escuchado eso de "hermanos de guerra" pero esto…es algo…extremo. –Fueron las palabras de Hilda.

.

.

/

.

.

Eso había sido hace unos minutos, ahora mismo volvíamos a la escena de inicio, con las Spartans tomando un "breve receso" mientras el Jefe Maestro luchaba por contactar con Yurika y con Lady Dawn o el centro de mando de la UNSC, alguien que pudiera indicarle sobre las directrices a seguir ahora que el paquete estaba asegurado. Sin embargo, a pesar de las súper comunicaciones del mando o cualquier otro medio ubicado en la superficie, ellos estaban enterrados a casi un kilómetro, todo ese material había sido impedimento para que las señales pudieran ser recibidas por algún refuerzo cercano. El jefe se cuestionaba ¿Por qué el resto de su equipo estaba demorando tanto en arribar? Se suponía que al menos otras tres Spartans acudirían en su apoyo. Una posible e inquietante respuesta acudía a su mente, que quizá a estas horas, no quedaba ninguna de ellas. Ash hizo a un lado ese pensamiento y volvió a intentarlo una vez más. Tampoco quería que su señal fuera interceptada por el enemigo. No podría dar suficiente pelea aquí adentro, mas con el escaso parque que le quedaba.

La estática volvió a su señal COM, nadie le respondió, más que solo estática. El Jefe apago su señal COM y maldijo haber terminado en una situación tan incómoda. Tenía que improvisar lo mejor que pudiera. Bueno…a falta de armamento regular…él podía tomar las armas de los enemigos abatidos. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, la mayor parte de la guerra con el Covenat, había logrado derrotar al enemigo usando sus propias armas. Solo era cuestión de ensayo rápido a fin de poder aprender a usarlas. Sin perder más tiempo el Jefe se dirigió hacia donde habían caído los Astartis y procedió a capturar el armamento.

.

.

-¿Entonces eres psíquica? –Rose le cuestiono a Serena mientras peinaba su cabello con sus dedos mientras observaba la mejor forma de lograr un peinado estilizado para ese largo y sedoso cabello.

-¿Psíquica? –Serena le devolvió la pregunta haciendo la suya. Al parecer ella no sabía el significado de ello.

-Se refiere a que si hablas usando la mente. Lo que hiciste hace un rato. Eso fue telepatía. Aunque éticamente, es imposible. Si fuese caso contrario, todos podríamos hablar por la mente. ¿Cómo lo haces? –Hilda le pregunto, estaba algo…confusa.

-Realmente no lo sé. Solo…pienso las palabras y estas salen de mi mente…y las pueden escuchar ustedes. Yo…yo solo sé cómo hacerlo…pero no porque…solo lo hago. Lo último lo dijo telepáticamente. –También se cómo hacer que solo ciertas personas me escuchen, eso es algo más sencillo de explicar…

-¿Y solo por casualidad…eres telequinesia? Tu sabes…mueves objetos con la mente. –Hilda pregunto ahora con cierto tono de broma, no es que de verdad fuese a ser cierto. Serena por su parte, ajena del dejo gracioso con el que la Spartan le hizo referencia…solo dirigió la mirada hacia los cascos de ambas chicas, los cuales se encontraban en el suelo a un lado de ellas. Entonces de forma inesperada, estos se elevaron para posteriormente flotar hacia donde ellas se encontraban. Tanto Rose como Hilda solo observaron los cascos flotar sobre sus cabezas para luego tomarlos mientras veían ahora a Serena. Ella solo les regalo una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados mientras les asentía.

-He pasado mucho tiempo entrenando y aprendiendo cosas. Les sorprendería lo que se hacer. –Obviamente hay cosas que no se podían aprender no importa cuánto tiempo entrenes para ello; mover las cosas con la mente era una de esas.

-A mí me agradaría saberlo Serena. –La voz de Ash interrumpió su charla, lo que obligo a que mirasen hacia donde venía el veterano, el Spartan que ahora usaba su casco de nuevo sobre su cabeza y ocultaba su identidad, cargaba consigo el arsenal de los Astartis caídos, cuando subió a donde ellas estaban, coloco las toscas armas en el suelo. El arsenal completo constaba de aquellas armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, sumados a lo que serían las armas de fuego; dos prototipos de rifles sumamente toscos y de un calibre desconocido para los estándares del UNSC. Finalmente un cinto de lo que sin lugar a dudas eran granadas. Hilda, Serena y Rose dieron un vistazo, entonces Ash llamo a Hilda a quien le lanzo algo que rápido atrapo entre sus manos. Ella lo inspecciono mientras el Jefe la observaba – ¿Dime que puedes ver ahí? –Le pregunto. Hilda lo inspecciono mientras Rose y Serena recibieran uno también. No necesitaba ser expertas en armamento para saber que aquello eran municiones, unas peculiares balas.

-No tiene especificación alguna. Solo extraños grabados. –Fue la respuesta de Hilda.

-El proyectil se ve demasiado…potente…¿Marcadonio quizás? –Rose pre4gunto.

-Proyectiles de tungsteno reforzado con aleación de cromo-vanadio. –El jefe respondió. –No se molesten en indicaciones, no parecen conocerlas.

-Si…y tampoco saben respetar un presupuesto. –Hilda le dijo mientras lo jugaba entre sus dedos.

-¿No se supone que solo se usa en proyectiles anti blindados?

-Pues parece que ellos lo usan como munición estándar.

-Con razón se cargaban nuestros escudos en un par de rondas. –Rose argumento.

-Fuera de todo ello, las armas pueden usarse sin aparente complicación o entrenamiento. Ahora…ustedes serán quienes las porten. Dijo a Hilda y Rose, Serena...necesito saber qué es lo que sabes hacer. Observo nuevamente. –Mucho me temo que aun así vamos a estar cortos de suministros. Sobre todo con lo resistentes que son los enemigos. –El jefe argumento. En su enfoque, tendrían que improvisar…de nuevo.

-Cierto. Estos chicos golpean duro…pero me gustaría más potencia de fuego. –Hilda opinaba al respecto.

-¿Master? –Serena solicito el llamado al Spartan veterano.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto mientras veía a la Spartan ponerse de pie.

-Si lo que necesitan son armas…puedo ayudarles con ello. –Dijo mientras haciéndose paso, bajo de la plataforma y camino hacia uno de los espacios libres del rededor. Ash y las hermanas de Crimson observaron esto mientras le seguían con la vista. Solo Ash decidió seguirla, mientras Hilda y Rose se levantaban del piso. Serena se paró en frente de dicho sitio y entonces levanto sus manos para ponerlas al frente, el Jefe le observo mientras percibía algo inusual en el entorno, como si de repente una gran corriente de aire emergiese de la nada y calase a su espalda para luego rodear a las Spartan.

-¿Qué es esto? –Ash cuestiono, mientras levantaba sus subfusiles apuntando hacia su alrededor mientras buscaba objetivos.

-Eso no será necesario Master. –Ella le contesto mientras extendía sus brazos y lo inesperado ocurrió. El espacio frente a la Spartan se combo y una luz que trazo su línea en el aire se dilato para abrirse en una especie de agujero o abertura, dejando ver tras de ella lo que podría traducirse como una copia exacta del mismo sitio…ahora rebosante de suministros, en lo que refiere a armamento estándar. Los Spartans estaban expectantes. El jefe tenía cierta curiosidad de entender que era aquello.

-¿Qué tipo de tecnología es esta? –Ash le pregunto mientras se emparejaba a lado de la Spartan.

-Es un desgarro. –Dijo sin más complicaciones.

-¿Y que es un desgarro…según tú? –Ash sabía muchos significados para esa palabra, sobre todo por los resultados de una hoja de plasma propia de los elites.

-Pues…es como una ventana. Un portal. Velo como un agujero "deep-slipce-space" pero…diferente. Es…como un reflejo…a veces vez lugares similares…con ligeras variantes. Pero otras…puedes encontrar maravillas inesperadas. Los he usado desde que tengo memoria, así eh podido ver y aprender muchas cosas. –Serena miraba embelesada su creación. Como…como si ella mirase un enfoque distinto a lo que ellos observaban.

-¿No tendrás un Mantis por ahí? –Rose le pregunto siendo curiosa de ver aquello.

-Puedo buscarlo. Pero necesitaría moverme por el espacio físico. –Serena argumento disculpándose.

-No te preocupes Serena. –El jefe respondió mientras tomaba un nuevo rifle de batalla BR-202 y también un DMR, comprobando su estado y cortando munición. –Bien chicas. Elijan sus armas de apoyo. Procuren ir ligeras. Vamos a tener que movernos lo más rápido que podamos para volver a la superficie y contactar con el mando. Solo así podremos resultar más efectivos contra la fuerza invasora.

-Entendido Jefe. –Hilda asintió mientras tomaba un nuevo DMR y equipo táctico de apoyo.

-Descuide hare mi mejor trabajo. –Rose afirmo mientras esgrimía el arma capturada. En serio que parecía pesar un poco.

-Master…yo daré mi vida por usted. –Serena expreso asumiendo una pose de imponencia mientras empuñaba sus manos y el cañón de riel en su brazo derecho se encendió. Ash le miro sutilmente, entonces poso su mano izquierda en su hombro mientras le miro pasivamente, al mismo tiempo el HUD en su casco replegaba la película dorada permitiéndole a la Spartan observar sus ojos azul eléctrico.

-Serena. Admiro tu lealtad…y de igual forma, yo moriría por cada una de ustedes. –Era cierto, ya lo habíamos visto en acción. –Sin embargo…debes aprender a valorar una vida bien gastada y una que fue desperdiciada.

-Master… –Ella se sintió cohibida con las palabras del Jefe.

-Valora tu vida y las de tus hermanos y hermanas…y ellos te corresponderán. –El jefe nunca fue muy bueno con las palabras. Lo cierto es que solo estaba usando las mismas palabras que había aprendido con los años, del maestre suboficial Samuel Oak, de la Doctora Halsey y más recientemente, de Shaphire/May. La lección sobre una vida o bien malgastada…era quizá de las más importantes. Ahora veía su suerte por haber tenido tan grandes maestros. De igual modo, él era uno ahora y si bien no era del todo fácil, tenía sus avances con Crimson Team, claro que ahora se había sumado Serena. En cierto punto se preguntaba quien la había adiestrado y puesto esas doctrinas un poco radicales en su mente. Ya se encargaría de ese detalle.

-Entendido, My master… –También se aseguraría de quitarle esa etiqueta verbal.

-¿Listas para la batalla? –Pregunto en general.

-¡Señor si señor! –Rose e Hilda saludaron.

-¡Por mi honor…My master! –Serena esgrimió su rifle como si fuese una lanza. De hecho a ese DMR le había adjuntado una bayoneta.

-Marquen etiquetas amigo-enemigo. Puede que encontremos aliados en el avance. –Con estas palabras el Jefe Maestro tomo el mando de su equipo y marcharon de nuevo hacia la salida de aquel recinto.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

La situación en la superficie era un completo caos…sin ansias de redundar. Ciudad Luminalia se encontraba sitiada y las fuerzas invasoras, mascarada como "titanes" era la mejor interpretación de ONI. Los colosos estaban derrotado a las fuerzas de UNSC con una tremenda facilidad que recordaba a las batallas amargas de la guerra humano-covenat. En estos momentos Kalos se había convertido en un nuevo Reach, o al menos eso era lo que anticipaba la mente de Lady Dawn mientras veía pantallas enteras que arrojaban cifras y datos negativos; balance de bajas, zonas perdidas, continuos informes de flecha rota, llamado a evacuación, solicitud de bombardeo aéreo o recursos orbitales para barrenar terreno.

A todo esto no sabía si interpretarlo como algo positivo, si añadíamos que la fuerza invasora solo se había concentrado en ciudad Luminalia. Bueno Dawn podía decir algo…que era peor. Pues si todo este caos venía a cabo por una fuerza mínima en una zona específica…que pasaría si fuera un asalto masivo como sucedió en Reach. Quizá lo único que impedía a Dawn tener un suspiro eran dos cosas. La primera, en apoyo del capitán Cilan y el Arceus, que estaba destacando en la batalla y logrado derribar una de las naves enemigas dejando solo dos más en la contienda. Pronto la flota guardián del sistema Reims-Loira arribaría para sumarse a la defensa.

Lo segundo y quizá más importante…era la más inmediata ayuda Spartan. El Jefe Maestro al mando de Crimson Team había logrado ayudar a la guardia y la milicia colonial a hacer frente a estos nuevos invasores y asistir a la evacuación de los civiles. Los gemelos Meyer, a pesar de tener prioridad para ser evacuados, habían optado por quedarse a defender su hogar y asistir a Lady Dawn y al consejo colonial para plantar cara a la amenaza. Meyers industries había aportado su extensa red logística y computacional a las fuerzas del UNSC y así coordinar las operaciones militares.

.

.

-¡Yurika! Dame informe de seguimiento. Has logrado contactar con el Jefe Maestro y los Spartans que le siguieron al objetivo clave. –Demando mientras se hacía espacio entre la mesa táctica donde un holograma mostraba a ciudad Luminalia y las naves enemigas en pleno asedio.

-Resultados negativos Lady Dawn. Mis escáneres no han podido captar señal alguna del Jefe Maestro y de las Spartans Hilda y Rose. Mis estimaciones indican…que aún siguen debajo del complejo de túneles subterráneos. –Estas eran las mejores expectativas que podía arrojar la IA, por irónico que parezca. No es que ella fuese limitada de recursos, sino que la infraestructura masiva de Luminalia, entorpecía la búsqueda de la IA, más si se sumaba la situación actual con cientos de tropas en el suelo y toda esa perturbación en el entorno, bueno en verdad que dificultaban las cosas aun para una IA.

-¡Lady Dawn! –Bell informo llamando su atención. –Tenemos transmiciones de Lady Elle, la Regidora colonial. –Informaba denotando sorpresa, algo que a Dawn también le resultaba extraño, es decir…los directivos y administrativos civiles tenían protocolos de evacuar o en su defecto ceder el mando a las fuerzas regulares. ¿Por qué la Regidora se arriesgaba en pleno asedio a permanecer en la ciudad? Obviamente La administradora Alexia estaba igual de sorprendida.

-¿Porque está aquí? –Demando Lady Dawn. –A caso no tiene idea de los protocolos.

-Quiere ayudarnos. –Fue la respuesta de Bell. –Dice que la ONI le proporcionó una unidad de Spartans IV al poco tiempo después del incidente de New Fenix. Las tienes preparadas y listas para luchar. –Añadió al informe que leía mientras encaraba a Lady Dawn.

-¿LAS tiene? –Dawn cuestiono shockeada. – ¿Revisa ese informe Bell y dime si lo que leíste es verdad? –Ella en serio que quedo sorprendida cuando su subordinada se lo recalco.

-Eh…sí. Ella las llama MAJESTIC TEAM. Argumenta que son de las mejores Spartans que pudo tomar de la ONI. –Termino de leer mientras miraba ahora a la superior. –Si lo que ella dice es cierto, entonces estarán a la par de Crimson.

-Bueno…y ¿Cómo piensa enviarlas…por taxi? –Dawn cuestionó. No es que tuviese naves disponibles para ir a por ellas.

-No…de hecho su fragata y guardia personal están arribando desde Ciudad Romantis. –Esta vez fue Georgia quien acudía a Dawn. –Al parecer logro reunir refuerzos de la guardia colonial para responder más rápido al ataque.

-Oh genial…eso sin duda será un buen paliativo. –Dawn pudo sobar sus sienes mientras servía un vaso de agua y se disponía a remojar sus labios secos.

-Me temo que el gusto solo le durara poco Lady Dawn. Mis sensores detectan una ruptura Deep-Slice-Space con patrones similares a los vistos antes del arribo de la fuerzas hostiles.

-Si lo que dices es cierto eso implica refuerzos enemigos… –La voz de Clemont se escuchó por frecuencia radial, debía de encontrarse en otro punto de la ciudad…no muy lejano.

-O una fuerza invasora masiva. –El argumento de Citroid hizo que Dawn escupiese el agua casi en un chorro difuso. En efecto, los radares detectaron patrones similares a las naves enemigas aparecidas.

-¡Qué Arceus…nos proteja! –Lady Dawn sostuvo su dije con una mano mientras miraba las siluetas simuladas en la mesa táctica.

.

.

.

**TRANSMITION INTERRUPTED**

.

.

.

**PREWIEV NEXT TRANSMITION…**

.

.

.

_Adeptus Astartis del caos nos rodean. El Jefe está en problemas…Serena revela sus versátiles súper-habilidades al hacer frente a los Astartis…Majestic Team entra en acción…nuevos aliados hacen entrada en escena…el asedio de Luminalia llega a su clímax…Lady Dawn revela nuevos objetivos de la operación Saphael…Los Spartans nunca mueren…_

_Y al final del capítulo…_

_._

_._

_._

_Vislumbramos dos Spartans sentados sobre una gran losa de concreto, vislumbrando el ocaso y próxima noche estrellada mientras tomaban un breve y necesitado descanso. Ambos admiran el cielo nocturno mientras vuelven la vista hacia ellos mismos. Él…libre de su fiel casco de batalla el cual reposa a un lado de su bota, su rostro descubierto exhibe las nuevas cicatrices producidas en la batalla anterior. Ella; libre de su desfasada armadura facial, misma que ahora deja a libre vuelo los rizos dorados de su cabello rubio, mientras las primeras marcas de batalla se dibujan en su anteriormente pulcra y perfecta dermis, sus ojos azul celeste refulgente brillan con fuerza, vigor y con cierta pena. _

_._

_._

_**-Nunca conocí la derrota. Nunca me habían vencido…todo porque tú me inspiraste. Me inspiraste a no rendirme jamás...por ello me convertí en lo que soy.**__ –Ella respondió evadiendo su mirar mientras no podía contener sus lágrimas. _

_**-A veces...ser invencible significa no solo el no rendirse jamás. También significa aprender de las derrotas y superas…si te derriban, tienes que levantarte. Solo así podrás superarte.**__ –El Spartan mayor le respondió al par que miraba el cielo nocturno con ojos reflexivos. _

_**-Solo…quiero ser la mejor…ser digna…digna de luchar a su lado.**__ –Ella busco su mirada, parecía tener intenciones de llorar, pero nunca lo haría…ella era una Spartan, en su lugar encrespo un férreo mirar mientras le encaraba._

_**-Ya eres digna de ello. Recuerda…eres una Spartan.**__ –Fueron las palabras que uso para responderle._

.

.

/

.

.

_**Bueno queridos lectores hasta aquí termina la continuación de este fic, quizá es algo corta en comparación a todo el potencial que podía demostrar, porque la verdad quería ocupar este capítulo para cubrir todo el asedio de Luminalia sin embargo, ya vimos que no se pudo, así que en vez de hacerla larga, la dejamos aquí y actualizar este fic que desde noviembre estaba algo solitario, bueno aunque sea el fic que menos contexto tenga que ver con el anime la verdad es que sigue llevando ligera mención o influencia del mismo. La escena final que describir en el Preview lo hice inspirado por aquella escena vista hace unos días de esta actualización. Un HIDE que en lo personal me ha resultado aún más importante que lo visto en episodios como el del dichoso baile de hace unos meses. Sigo fiel a la creencia shipper, pero debo recordarles, que este no es un fic shipper. Aun así sigo invitándoles a ustedes queridos lectores que sigan en la historia, créanme que al final les va a encantar, más cuando las escenas de acción se desarrollen. La acción que les ofrezco será de las mejores, se los aseguro. **_

_**Bueno sin más que añadir, salvo que la continuación de mi libro…The Champions Ladies, que ya es un éxito de ventas en todas las librerías de Mexico, se encuentra apenas en un 20% de avance esperemos pueda tenerlo listo lo más pronto posible. Por favor…léelo. Sé que les va a gustar.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ashes to Ashes Chapter 5**_

_**Escrito por Metal Warrion 190 el 09 de enero de 2016**_

_**Edición realizada por Metal Warrion el 26 de Marzo de 2016**_

_**Revisión final y subido por Metal Warrion el 28 de Marzo de 2016.**_


End file.
